The Mask of Zeo 2
by Beywriter
Summary: The Battle is over...the war has just begun. The kids of the Bladebreakers fight to kill Zeo where their parents have failed. Can they finish the fight or will they too fail? ***Sequel to The Mask of Zeo, you need to read that one first*** STORY NOW COMPLETE
1. A World destroyed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

T**he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Fight**

A** World Destroye**d

Zeo was created by Zagart...

He was created to replace his dead son...

The Secret was kept for twenty years...

Until Zagart died...

Zeo went to his friends who knew...

Zeo then rebelled...

A long and bloody conflict began...

This killed all but three...

Now Zeo has a plan...

Previously on The Mask of Zeo:

The group got out and looked at the burned doors.  
"What happened here?" Gou asked.  
"Fire...let's find the Chief" Johnny suggested and something caught his eye.  
He looked to his right in the ruin and saw four bodies in the ashes.  
His jaw dropped, he approached to investigate just to be sure.  
"Johnny...what's up?" Jess asked.  
"Bodies...something bad happened here."

They entered the main village but this was a horrible sight.  
The entire village was in a blackened ruin.  
Buildings barely stood as most of them were fallen away or burned severely but not one building survived intact.  
Other parts of buildings that stood looked like they were about to fall but the most horrible sights were in the ruins.  
Bodies of men, women and children lied everywhere, slaughtered by an unknown enemy.  
Ling just stood there horrified.  
She uttered one name before blacking out.  
"Zeo..."

NOW THE CONTINUUM...  


* * *

"Ling...wake up."  
She was on the ground.  
Makoto's jacket was below her head.  
The girl cracked open her left eye after about an hour.  
Suddenly she tried to sit up.  
"Ling, relax...you hit your head" Jess held her down gently.  
She understood and lied back.  
"But the Village..."  
"We looked everywhere Ling, I'm really sorry we couldn't find any survivors...if there are, they wouldn't return...not ever" Johnny said to them aloud in a very sure voice.  
"You think there were survivors?"  
"There has to be" Johnny tried to cheer her up.  
"Unfortunately we counted a lot here, there are about 349 bodies here of men women and children"  
"Ling, you said something before you blacked out, what was it?" Gou was knelling to her right.  
She looked up at the Russian and tried to remember.

"I think you said something like 'Zeo'."  
Ling nodded to confirm what he said.  
"You think Zeo did this?"  
Makoto was to her left.  
"Yeah I do...Zeo is to blame, I think now he was looking for us...he was looking to kill us."  
Their eyes widened.  
"I get it, he came here looking and asking for you but when he couldn't find you he burned and killed everyone here in a fit of rage."  
Johnny's theory was possible which means they weren't safe here.  
"Dad said we'd be safe."  
"Perhaps Zeo found it after he vanished, which means its only happened in the last week."  
"Johnny has a point there" Jess said.  
"Shouldn't we bury their bodies or something?" Ling asked.  
"Gou already suggested that, it would take a long time."  
"It's the only decent thing to do to them."  


* * *

It was agreed.  
The group worked hard to bury them, at one point Ling had to stop as it hurt to much.  
She went back on the bus.

Eventually even though it took about five hours they had completed the job.  
They left the ruins alone.  
Once that was done they got back on the bus and they drove away leaving the ghostly ruins alone once more.  


* * *

The return trip was quiet.  
The memory of what they saw would stick in their minds for a long time after.  
Ling had fallen asleep but it was haunted with the images.  
It was now more personal, Zeo had killed Ray, her grandparents, her friends and her village.  
It was now dark and they had been traveling for about half an hour, it was getting dark when they left the village.  
"It's hard to believe, there should be at least one survivor" Makoto sighed and looked at the girl he was sat next to and put his arms around her and hugged her.

"She's been through a lot."  
There was a sudden brake and a swerve but also a loud bang.  
"What was that?" Jess asked.  
"We hit an animal...it looked human" the driver got out and grabbed a torch.

He shone it behind them.  
"It's a boy!"  
Ling had woke up and wondered what was up.  
"A boy?" she asked

"We hit a boy?"  
Johnny and the driver got out and gently put the boy into the bus.  
The driver turned on a light and Ling gasped.  
"It's Ryoko!"  
The boy had light green hair but it was muddy and also slightly blood stained.  
"Who is he?"  
"Kevin's son...he has Galman."  
"How old is he?"

"I think he's nine."  
Ryoko was wearing a torn blue mud and blood stained shirt with brown shorts.  
His face was also streaked with blood and dirt.  
It was also obvious he was hurt but in fact the impact did little damage.

* * *

The boy didn't stir until he was taken and belted in the plane.  
"Wher...where am I?" he asked opening his brown eyes.  
"Ryoko...it's me, Ling...you're safe with us."  
"With who?"  
"My friends...Makoto Granger...Gou Hiwatari...Johnny McGregor and Jess."  
"Ling Kon...Ray's daughter?"  
"Yeah it's me...remember?"

"Oh yeah, sorry...things have happened...evil has happened."  
"We know about the village."  
The plane pushed back and they taxied to the runway.  
"Who did it Ryoko?" Gou asked.  
"I'm Gou" he added.  
"A man did it...he came here looking...looking for you three...he said he demanded Ling Kon, Gou Hiwatari and Makoto Granger...you...you brought this on us...when the town elder denied you all being there he...he just went completely insane and started killing and burning everything, I was lucky to escape...I wish dad was here but he's in Japan."  
"_He doesn't know Uncle Kev is dead._"  
"Can you describe him please...it's important...if it's the man we think it is...I think were in danger."  
"The man had long green hair, he wore a white sleeveless shirt and green trousers...around his waist were four metal things attached to a red belt that he held and fired, there was also metal balls that exploded when he threw them...he also wore black boxes on a strap over his shoulder that he loaded into the black things he held...he threw about twenty metal balls."  
"You were right...it was Zeo" Jess said, her blood boiling.  
"Can you tell us what happened? How long ago was it?"  
The plane took off and the boy screamed at the noise and the feeling.  
"Ryoko...it's okay...it's okay" her voice was soft and soothing.  
"What...where are we?"  
"We're in a plane."  
"A what?"  
"It's one of those things you see high in the sky with the white behind it."  
Ryoko calmed down a little.  
"Can you tell us what happened please Ryoko?"  
He nodded and took out Galman and looked at it.  
Ryoko took another breath and Ling could see the sadness in his eyes and that was all about to come flooding out.  
"....

Author notes

Beywriter: One chapter in and there's already a cliff hanger!  
Ray: Nasty move.  
Beywriter: Yeah but keeps the reader wondering.  
Tyson: Please review, none registered members can review this story.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	2. Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**T****he Mask of Ze**o**2**

**Counter Fight**

**Pain**

The plane took off and the boy screamed at the noise and the feeling.  
"Ryoko...its okay...its okay" her voice was soft and soothing.  
"What...where are we?"  
"We're in a plane."  
"A what?"  
"Its one of those things you see high in the sky with the white behind it."  
Ryoko calmed down a little.

"Can you tell us what happened please, Ryoko?"  
He nodded and took out Galman and looked at it.  
Ryoko took another breath and Ling could see the sadness in his eyes and that was all about to come flooding out.

"It was four days ago...it was four days ago when he came...he was allowed to see the elders...about twenty minutes later after he went into the council chamber...there was loud noises, a women ran out screaming...he's killed the elders before she too was killed, she fell right in front of me and the green haired man came out yelling...where is Ling Kon, Makoto Granger and Gou Hiwatari?  
"He pulled out what we presumed was the things that made the loud noise and fired into the crowd that had gathered, people started falling dead and bleeding. People panicked and ran everywhere...people tripped over people it was chaos.  
I managed to run to the gates and through the exit then I managed to watch from a tree.  
"He started killing people in their homes and blocking people in then setting fire to the buildings, I could hear their screams from the burning buildings.

He also threw those exploding balls into crowds of people and buildings.  
Fire leaped from house to house, it burned the buildings and the green haired man, he kept firing none stop and firing those exploding balls, I can't believe I watched it.

"He never stopped firing, by the time he left they were all dead...all dead.  
"I couldn't go back into the village...it was a complete blaze...every building was on fire...I ran away worried about if the fire spread but luckily the weather recently hasn't been good and eventually the rain came but when I entered the village nothing had survived and no one had survived that I could see...the green haired man had vanished...the screams of pain and terror still fill my mind, also seeing that man kill our families...friends...neighbors...by shooting, burning them also with explosions from those balls."

"How long did all this take?" Johnny asked.  
"About an hour...two at the most."  
They couldn't believe it, a whole village destroyed by one Android in two hours.  
"Where are we going?" he asked  
"Japan."  
His eyes lit up.  
"Will dad meet us when we get there? I haven't seen him in ages."  
"Ryoko...I have bad news...your father is dead."  
Ryoko stared at Ling before turning violent.  
"YOU'RE LYING!"  
Ryoko started to thrash out at her nearly missing the girl, he kept this up until Johnny eventually managed to get him to calm down.  
"Its true...he was killed when Zeo attacked the Hospital they were at...Lee was also killed."  
"He didn't even have an honorable death?"  
Ling shook her head.  
"Who else is dead?"

He looked at them who kept silent.  
"Tell me, please?"  
"My father, my mother and Gary"

"Ray? Mariah?...Gary!"  
Ling nodded crying slightly.  
"It was about a week ago...today."  
Makoto pulled the girl into a hug which she gladly accepted and retreated into the warmth it provided.  
When they looked Ryoko had fallen asleep.  
It was late so they all decided to sleep.

Eventually the plane did land back at Tokyo after about fourteen hours away from Japan.

It was night and they made their way back to the car.

Johnny was carrying Ryoko.  
Right now he was proof that Zeo caused the Holocaust of the Neko-Jins in China.

When they got home the kids decided to go to bed and Jess made a bed on the floor in the bedroom for Ryoko who was still sleeping.  
Johnny laid the boy in the bed before closing the door and proceeding to the shared room with Jess.

"Is he still asleep?" Johnny nodded and changed into his night clothes and joined his girlfriend in the bed.  
"Good night, love you" he said.  
"Love you too."  
She turned off the lamp and snuggled down in Johnny's arms.

In the night they were woke up by a yelling noise.  
They hurried into the kids' room, the light was already on.  
Ryoko was sat up straight and panting, his face was sweating and on his face was the look of pure terror.  
"What's up?" Jess asked.  
"I see them all...their faces...I hear their voices...in my head."  
"Who's voices?" Makoto asked.  
"The Villagers."  
Ryoko's breathing became normal.  
"Their screams of pain and terror...I clearly remember that day."  
"_Ryoko is mentally disturbed...its obvious_" Johnny thought looking at the boy who was now crying.  
Jess was thinking the exact same thing as Ling comforted her friend.  
Gou just watched from his bed, his face was emotionless but truthfully he pitted Ryoko.  
He also knew what the boy was going through as they both shared the exact same pain and were both angry at the same thing.  
"Its that Zeo man...he caused it."  
"Zeo isn't human Ryoko" Ling admitted.  
He looked at her confused and disbelieving.  
"Its true...he's an Android" Gou finally spoke.  
"He killed my father too" he added.  
"And mine."  
"Yours too?" he said to Makoto who nodded in return.  
"He killed all your parents!"

Ryoko's blood began to boil a little.  
"Calm down, let's get some more sleep and after a good breakfast talk in the morning...kay?"

Everyone nodded at Jess's idea and settled back down to a undisturbed but restless sleep.

In the morning Ryoko woke up and slowly sat up rubbing his eyes.  
Ling and Makoto were asleep but Gou wasn't there.

He stood up and looked at himself in the mirror.  
"I look a mess."  
The boy ran a hand through his green hair, it was not like his father's but it was down by his shoulders.  
It was then he realized he was bare foot and returned to the bedroom to see his shoes sat by his temporary bed.  
"I think I'll leave them off, it feels good."  
Ryoko went down stairs looking for the other boy.  
He found Gou outside with a Beyblade but did not venture outside himself.  
Instead he returned to the bedroom when Ling was stirring.  
"Morning Ling."  
She looked over to Ryoko and smiled.  
"You look happy."  
"And hungry...I've not eaten properly in four days."  
Makoto yawned and sat up.  
"You woke me up...morning" he smiled before his stomach rumbled.  
"The times about 10AM, Jess wont be up for a couple of hours but Johnny should be up soon."  
Just as she said it the door opened and the Scottish man exited yawning loudly and muttering something under his breath, to Ling it sounded like.  
"Coffee...coffee...coffee..."  
Ling and Makoto privately changed and went down stairs with Ryoko following.

Downstairs Gou was already at the table and looking pleased.  
"Good Morning Gou, how did you sleep?"  
"Great thanks, you?"

"Fine."  
Johnny was getting ready to make breakfast.  
They all sat around it.  
"Jess said she's gonna take you clothes shopping today."  
"What's for breakfast?"  
"I'm gonna make scrambled eggs and toast...also I'm going to make some waffles and pancakes."

Two hours later Jess had woke up and ate a breakfast.  
As she said she would take Ryoko out for fresh clothes but first he took a shower to get cleaned up.

Author notes

Beywriter: Zeo sure is sick.  
Ray: He...killed my parents and me!  
Tyson: At least you can be together now.  
Max: Thanks to the reviewers: Lirin Sama, Grinning Dead and the Light Shadow  
Beywriter: They reviewed...why wont you?

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	3. Spree from Hell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

T**he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Fight**

**Spree From Hell**

"This is my first time in one of these...its my first time out of the Village and China."  
"Cars are safe Ryoko, don't worry."  
"I'm not worried, I'm excited."  
Ling was also in the car to help Ryoko keep calm and explain things to him.  
He had no idea what money was or customs outside the village but he was civilized, people were very civilized in the Neko-Jin Village and not a barbarian even though they lived in a technologically defunct village.

Jess drove off into town whilst Makoto and Gou trained in the back garden under the eye of Johnny or "Skirt boy" which was her nickname for Johnny.  
Makoto and Gou didn't want to come as Gou hated malls and Makoto got bored in them.

Traffic was still heavy at mid day and they slowly made their way down the high street going towards the car park which they believed to be completely full but they kept their hopes up that there would be at least one free space for them to park but at the speed they were going it would take at least another ten minutes for the car park even to be in visual sight and then it would probably be another extra ten minutes before they could get inside then another five to park, it was all going to take a long time, it was already turning out to be a spree from hell.  
"We should have gone earlier" Jess sighed and turned on the radio looking for anything to listen to to try to pass the time in the car.  
"I've got a question Ling."  
"What?"  
"Why is Zeo looking for you...why was he coming there to kill you?"  
"It's a long story."  
"I think we have time."  
"Okay...this man...Zeo...is an Android...a robot...something mechanical...it didn't know it was an Android until his father died...obviously he would tell Zeo about it not being human...so he went to Tyson's....Uncle Granger...then dad and Uncle Granger told Zeo they knew...then Zeo went crazy and has been trying to kill them since...now they're all dead except for us...he wants to complete his revenge and kill us...we're going to make it hard for him...we're going to kill him first."  
Ryoko listened and understood.  
"Why did it go crazy?"  
"It thought it was betrayed...Ty...Uncle Granger and my parents and uncles were its friend...so it hated them and sought revenge by killing them...I can't forget that night a week ago that dad died...I remember it all."

_Flashback (Ling P.O.V.)_

Jess was pinned to the wall with a gun to her head.  
Dad ran at him and pulled him away from her.  
"RUN" he yelled and Zeo lunged at dad pulling him to the floor.

Zeo was on top of dad strangling him.  
Jess took us out of the room but we watched from the window.  
Dad punched Zeo off him and took the prime position and pinned Zeo's arms under his legs before punching Zeo again, again and again.  
He was taking all his anger out on Zeo.  
Zeo managed to throw dad off him and quickly got up so he could deliver a kick into dad in his left side.  
"AH!"  
Dad got up but was kicked down again.  
He grabbed Zeo's foot and pulled the Android down and punched him.  
"Give it up Ray, you're weak."  
"NEVER" he cried and he got up and kicked Zeo in the face and Zeo pulled him down and twisted his leg.  
"AAAHHH!"  
Zeo got up and pulled out a knife and swung at dad but he dodged and manage to snatch the knife.  
He stabbed Zeo but it didn't effect him and he pushed away the knife and dad watched it fly.  
Zeo pulled out another knife and stabbed dad twice in the heart.  
Dad gasped and fell back before dropping to the floor.  
Zeo smirked menacingly before dropping the knife and leaving.  
"DADDY!" I ran into the room.  
Dad had moved to lean against the wall, his left hand over the stab wound.  
He smiled at me.

"Ling" I put my arms around dad, I smelt death on him.  
"HELP!" I screamed.  
Makoto and Gou came in with Jess behind.  
"Uncle" Gou ran down.  
"Uncle" Makoto said, tears streaming down his face.  
Blood was pouring out of the wound.  
Jess came grabbed a medical pack and opened it next to me.  
She applied pressure to the wound and opened his shirt to apply a plaster.  
"Don't die...please don't die" she said.

Dad was cooling down and shivering.  
"So....so cold" dad said weakly.  
"Daddy...please don't go...I love you" he wrapped his right arm around me and pulled me into a tight hug and gave me a weak smile.  
"I love you too Ling...you have to be strong...you have to carry on your name, remember me" Jess took off her jacket and put it on the Neko.

"Stay with us dad...you're strong!"  
"Yeah I am...but not that strong."  
"Daddy you are strong" he wiped away the tears from my cheek.  
I kissed dad on the cheek, he kissed me back before he died.

_End Flashback and now general P.O.V.  
_

"Ling, are you alright?"  
"Yeah, sorry I fazed out."  
"You don't look so good...more pale."  
The tears once again fell.  
"I miss my dad...I miss him so much...I love him."  
Jess heard this and this also brought her sadness.  
"I'm sure he didn't want to go Ling, I bet he really tried to hang in there...I'm sure he would have done anything to still be alive now."  
"Why didn't he stop fighting it and run?" she screamed, tears were falling from her eyes and Ryoko tried his luck at calming Ling down and it seemed to work by hugging her.  
Jess took her time to think about this.  
"His instincts to protect his family kicked in, when he saw you...us being threatened by it he had to try to save your life any way possible...and he did...he saved your life and tried to kill Zeo...maybe his feelings for Zeo did get the better of him...Ray could have ran with us but he probably thought he had to try...that's what I think anyway...he got himself killed because he loved you..at least he can be with Mariah instead of living with the misery of loosing her...I'm not saying he was trying to commit suicide...I'm sure he didn't want to die...don't be offended Ling...I think he wanted to live...Ray was a survivor...until now...he probably got an adrenaline rush...I don't know but what I do know is that he loves you and he always will and he's proud of you."  
Ling had listened to Jess and nodded.  
"Thanks...I understand."

About twenty minutes later they had entered the car park and were looking for a place to park.  
It was a multistory car park but that still didn't mean there would be any spaces left.  
"Come on...come on...come on..." Jess said driving down the lines of parked cars.  
"There's nothing here too, let's try level four."  
She drove up the ramp and started the search all over again, frustrated that her luck for finding good spots was not working today.

Jess looked around that floor too.  
"How many floors are there?" Ling asked.  
"Eight, there are four more."

"Are we trying them all?"  
"Yeah...this is a must thing to do...Ryoko deserves clean clothes that fit right."  
"See...we're all friends here."  
Ryoko nodded and they climbed a level to level five.

Again they found nowhere on five or any other floor.  
"What are we going to do now?" Ling asked.  
"There's just one more place I wanna try first before we give up and go back hom.e"  
"Another car park?"

Jess nodded.

When they finally got there and found a space Jess's cell phone rang scaring Ryoko.  
"Its just a phone."  
"What do you want Skirt Boy?...What...Are you kidding? Yeah we will meet you there. Don't worry but with the traffic I'm not sure how long it will take though...okay bye."  
Jess hung up and sighed.  
"Johnny thinks Makoto has broken his arm while blading...we're meeting Johnny at Tokyo General Hospital...sorry Ryoko we'll buy you those clothes some other time."  
Ryoko nodded.  
"Its alright...don't worry about it...we should go to Makoto at that place you said about."  
"The Hospital?"  
"Yes."  
They got back in the car and left leaving for the Hospital.  
"Do you know how he did that Jess?"  
"Johnny didn't say, all he said is he thinks Makoto broke his arm Beyblading, he's in a lot of pain and Gou says he feels slightly guilty about Makoto, its probably just a sprain though."

Author notes

Beywriter: Oh no, what's Makoto got into now?

Tyson: Makoto stuff.  
Max: Thanks a lot to the reviewers: Lirin Sama, Grinning Dead, the Light Shadow and glitteredvixen06  
Ray: They did...please will you? None members can review!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	4. Accidents happen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

T**he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Fight**

**Accident's Happen**

Makoto sat there on the bed, his arm in a sling and Gou was sat next to him, he was feeling guilty about Makoto's current condition.  
Jess entered with Ryoko and Ling.  
"Mak, what happened?" she asked with a very worried and concerned tone in her voice.  
"Dragoon was knocked out of the dish and went into the tree...Johnny said he'd climb up and get it...like an idiot I went up before he could get the ladder...I got about five or seven feet above the ground...my foot slipped and I fell. I put my left arm out and I heard a cracking noise when I hit the ground...Gou ran over to me worried...I felt really dizzy. Apparently it's going into a cast but the stuff isn't ready yet to put my arm into the cast...the X-rays show there is a minor fracture in my forearm and just below the shoulder...I hope it heals or I'll never be able to Beyblade again...I feel in a way I failed my father."  
"But you didn't...I'm sure he'd say he wouldn't care you couldn't blade as long as you were alive and well" Ling said.  
Makoto smiled at her warmly.  
"Thanks, you really know how to make me feel better."  
"I know another way."  
She wrapped her arms around Makoto and hugged him warmly before pulling away.  
"Happy?"  
"Yeah...thanks...much better now."  
"I still feel like this is all my fault though...if I hadn't knocked Dragoon out at all or with that exact amount of force or at a completely different angle, you...us...we wouldn't be here...I'm really sorry about this Makoto, can you forgive me?"  
Makoto looked at the Russian and smiled after a few seconds, he held out his good right arm in friendship.  
"Of course...it was an accident, you never meant for this to happen, it was a friendly battle...I should have waited for Johnny to get the ladder and get Dragoon himself."  
"Did you?" Jess asked the Scotsman.  
"Yeah of course, I got the ladder and climbed up to where it stuck in the tree trunk...I climbed down and gave him Dragoon, he thanked me before he put it away in his pocket...don't worry I put the ladder away too."  
"I wasn't going to ask" Jess replied.  
"Makoto, we're ready for you."  
"Can Ling come too?" he asked and the doctor looked at the girl before nodding at Makoto.  
"I think that would be a good idea."

When they were leaving they turned around and noticed something.  
"Ling, this is where we came after the Hospital that was attacked by Zeo."  
"Yeah...it is...I can't remember much, we were in those coma's for the burns."  
Makoto stared at Ling, they hadn't noticed the burns on their faces, but after the time that had passed they had healed up and some had sadly scarred.  
There was one on Makoto's right cheek and a couple down his right and left arms, also more over his body.  
Ling also had some scarring on her face and arms.  
Gou wasn't scarred as he'd been with his father at the Hospital when Zeo attacked with the petrol truck.  
Tyson's old house was still a burned wasteland but the scars in the surrounding area were beginning to heal as people were building up again.  
But since Tyson had been killed there was no owner and Makoto would have no idea what to do, so it was now on the Market for someone to buy and build on the plot of land.

They finally managed to get home a couple of hours later.  
The cast would require a couple of days to dry and he would have to come back in a month to see how the cast has helped the bones, if all was lucky he would have it off then.  
Even thought Makoto accepted his apology, Gou walked in slowly behind him with Ryoko who hadn't said much and was letting his stomach doing the talking right now.

They sat back down in the lounge and Makoto rested the casted arm on a pillow.  
Gou was sat next to him and Ryoko on a chair.  
"Not to interfere with anyone here but I still need new clothes...I don't think Makoto wants me to borrow these forever."  
"Right now...I'm cool with it...but I have one question."  
"What?" Ryoko answered back.  
"When can we eat?"  
"I see your appetite hasn't changed, we'll get dinner started now" Jess left the room with Johnny.  
"I remember dad saying along time ago in one of his World Champion Beybattles about eighteen years ago he was battling against a powerful Beyblader, the guy ordered his Bitbeast to attack dad's left arm...crushing it in its jaws and apparently it was nearly ripped out of its socket...he had to have it in a cast for ages, I can't remember how long though...dad did win though...he always did win...he was a brave man...dad thinks it was how mom fell in love with him."  
This was the first time since Ling's parents died she had talked about them without bursting into tears and in his state Makoto could only give half a hug.

Half an hour later Jess called them into the dining room.  
Even though it was hard to eat with one hand, that didn't stop Makoto from eating, once food is insight, nothing could stop him.  
"Even with one hand you could still choke eating to fast like you did in that fast food restaurant" Jess said amazed at the speed he was eating with one hand.  
"That was a mistake...I knew what I did wrong then" he said between inhaling the food that was a simple heated up dinner in the cooker and microwave as she didn't feel like cooking.  
"What is this?" Ryoko was poking a fork at the food.  
"That is a fork your holding, I prefer them to chopsticks...hold it like I am and the food is an Italian dish...Lasagna, try it."  
Ryoko nodded and tried some of it and his face did light up.  
"It's good...really good...did you make this?"  
"I only heated it up in the oven...the cooking credits go to whoever cooked the food...I felt too lazy to actually cook, so I just took it out of the freezer and put it in the oven."

Jess then took into her own food and dinner was eaten quietly apart from the sounds of Makoto inhaling his food.  
"Foods great" Makoto cheered when he finished eating.

The dark blue haired teen fell back on the sofa, his stomach purring.  
He put his left arm around the back of his head and his eyes were closed.  
"Full now...need sleep."  
"You look nearly pregnant" Gou poked his stomach.  
"Lemme doze...I hate this stupid cast, I hope it doesn't get itchy."  
Makoto closed his eyes and soon enough started to feel himself drift off into a deep and peaceful sleep.

When Makoto woke after a while Gou was sitting reading a book he found.

"Hey...Gou, how long have I slept?"  
"Makoto!"  
Gou set the book down and came over slowly.

"I got some bad news...apparently Ripples was bleeding somewhere and Jess took him to the vets, we haven't heard anything since."  
"How long ago was that?"  
"Bout an hour."  
"How long have I slept?"  
"About an hour."  
"Why wasn't I woken?"  
"She didn't want to move you and remember...the arm?"  
He looked at it and realized.  
"Where's Ling?"  
"She went with Jess and Johnny"  
"And Ryoko?"  
"I think he's training outside."  
"Nope...I'm here."

Ryoko came in with a glass of water.  
"I was just daydreaming."  
Ryoko forced a laugh but truly he wasn't in the mood especially after what he saw, heard and felt.  
The phone rang causing them to jump.  
"I'll get it."  
"No Makoto, stay there."  
Gou got up and left the room.

"Hello?"  
"Gou, hi its me Johnny...Jess is in a bad way...Ripples was put down about five minutes ago, we're coming home soon."  
"Oh...no that's bad, we're okay here, I'll tell everyone here...why did you want me to babysit these people?"  
"You maybe young but you're sensible...don't tell Makoto that...he'll get mad and break more bones."

He heard Johnny laugh down the phone a little.  
"I gotta go, we're leaving now."  
"Okay then see you later...bye."  
"Bye."  
Gou slowly put the phone down back on the receiver.

"Kami" he whispered.  
Gou took in a breath and released it before returning to the chatting boys.

"Who was it?" Ryoko asked.  
"It was Johnny from the vets...about Ripples."  
"Is he alright?" Makoto asked.  
Gou shook his head.  
"Ripples was put down about five minutes ago."  
"No, no, no!"  
"Put down?" Ryoko asked confused.  
"An injection that kills something, an injection is a needle filled with a liquid that will put an animal into a sleep...as in dead."  
"Thats cruel" Ryoko wined.  
"In some cases it would be considered cruel to keep them alive."  
"Oh."  
Now they waited for Jess to return, now they all, apart from Johnny, had lost family.

Author notes

Beywriter: The part where Makoto has his arm in his cast is a link to my friend's story Oh My Kittens 2, I completely recommend you read this and the first Oh My Kittens soon.... is on the blink, I found the only way that works is to copy your new chapter into a document you already have uploaded but first delete the contents of that chapter!  
Ray: We hope Jess is feeling better about Ripples, we know he will still be with her forever but at least he's not suffering any more.  
Max: Thanks to the reviewers: Grinning Dead and Lirin Sama...where are the others?  
Tyson: They left their reviews...please leave yours...its a crime not to"


	5. Neko Sadness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

T**he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Fight**

**Neko Sadness**

It had been a day since Ripples had been put down and they were waiting for the call to collect his ashes.  
Jess hadn't left her room.  
She was laying on her bed in a darkened room and stared at the posters on the wall.  
A path of tears was from each blue eye.  
A knock came from the door but went unnoticed.  
Johnny came in the room with some food.

"Hi...I brought you some food."  
"Not hungry" she mumbled barely audible.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Not hungry" she said louder and rolled onto her left side and put her back to Johnny.  
"Look, you have to eat something."  
"Don't wanna."  
"Ripples wouldn't want you to starve."  
"Don't tell me what he would want...life just isn't the same without them."  
"Who else?"  
Johnny set the tray down and came and sat on the bed.  
"Ray too."  
Johnny nodded.  
"Ripples and Ray, Ray died only about a week and a half ago and now so has my Ripples...I'm locked in a Neko sadness...I let Ray's life slip between my fingers and Ripples..."  
"You heard what your Aunt said, there was noting more we could have done for him, this was our only remaining option."  
He leaned in closer to attempt to comfort her.  
"I still haven't completely gotten over Fuzzball, and now Ripples too. I just... "  
"You lost both your cats in a year and a half...you have every right to feel this way. But please don't let it cause you to hurt yourself."  
Johnny thought of what to say to cheer her up.  
"Ripples wouldn't want you to cry, you said yourself he was there to stop others from making you upset, you'd make him feel awful if you keep this up."  
"It's not his fault...I know...I...I just wish there was something else we could have done to save his life...I didn't want to do that."  
"I know."  
His voice was now soft and soothing, he ran his fingers gently through her hair in a vein attempt to cheer her up.  
"The others are worried about you...how about a smile for me?"  
"I can't smile, I don't want to."  
"Okay..."  
He got off the bed and snatched up the pen knife.  
Johnny opened the curtains allowing some light into the room.  
"Remember,"

Then he opened up the pen knife and trailed it up along his skin and down to the tip of his index finger but not hard enough to cause injury, Jess watched his hand and the knife, completely unsure of his message.  
"You're born...you live...and you die...there are no do overs...no second chances if you screw them up the first time...not in this life anyway...like I said...you make your choices and you live with them...and in the end you are those choices."  
He closed it and pocketed it.  
"What are you saying?"  
"That's for me to know and you to figure out."

"I'm not in the mood to think."

"Then you'll never know."  
Johnny closed the curtains and left the room closing the door on leaving the dark room.

"How is she?" Ryoko asked.  
"Still shaken up pretty badly...I took her pen knife so she wont do anything stupid."  
He took the item out of his pocket and looked at it.  
"I have to put this thing in a safe and well hid place so Jess can't find it."  
Without saying anything else he left the room to go find a safe place she'd never think of looking for it.  
"_Two cats in two weeks, she must really be going though hell._"  
Johnny then quietly laughed to himself.  
"_Ray would kill me if he ever heard me describe him as a cat._"  
Eventually Johnny found the perfect hiding spot for the pen knife, he hoped now he wouldn't loose it.

It was about four hours later and the clock was ticking slowly and said 9:21.  
A fire was in the fire place, Ryoko and Ling are laying in front of it purring as the warmth licked their bodies.  
Jess appeared at the door.  
"Hi."  
Johnny looked over to the door and smiled.  
"Hi, come sit down."  
She slowly entered the room and sat down next to Johnny.  
"Guess what?"  
"What?"  
"I understand what you said earlier."  
"I thought you weren't in the mood to think."  
"I wasn't, but I had nothing better to do. I figured out you were talking about the circle of life."  
Johnny smiled and kissed her cheek.  
"Well done, you're right."  
"I get completely what you were talking about."  
"Feel any better?"  
"A little, not much though."  
"Soon the pain will go but I don't know how long that's gonna take...it'll be less if you let Ray drop and admit you did your best."  
"I have."  
"Good."  
"Thanks to you I can finally admit I did do the best I could, I tried my hardest... and now...I can take comfort in knowing that I did my best...I also still believe I made the right decision with Ripples, I knew that from the beginning but I didn't want to accept it...this was just his time to go and free him from the pain he was in...I came to the conclusion I did it not just for me...for him, like you said: you make your choices and you live with them...and in the end you are those choices."  
"I want to see my father's grave."  
Ryoko was now looking at them, his eyes were looking like they were ready to burst into tears.  
"Tomorrow...we'll do it tomorrow...speaking of which, I think its bed for me in an hour or so."  
"You just got up!" Johnny said.  
"I am still sleepy...I'll just read a book or something...that usually sends me to sleep pretty fast."  
"I could do with sleep...it'll pass the time until I can have this freakin cast removed, I know its going to be an ugly sight"  
Makoto then yawned getting more comfy on the chair.

The next morning was sunny and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.  
"Ling...wake up...its morning."  
Ryoko had his face in front of Ling's and was gently waking the girl.  
"Ling."  
The girl slowly opened her eyes and saw the brown ones of Ryoko, some bangs of green hair were in front of them.  
"Hi."  
"AAAAAHHHH!"  
Ryoko pulled away avoiding her hand.  
"Ryoko what the hell was that for?"  
"Just waking you up, its a beautiful sunny day."  
"Why did you have to stick your face in mine?"  
His eyes shimmered in amusement.  
Ryoko was definitely like his father, just the same attitude as Kevin.

About two hours later they were driving to the graveyard.  
They had just been to the florists and all had flowers to place by the graves.  
"I can't believe dad died in a fight with a toaster."  
Makoto laughed a little.  
"Yeah that's a good way of describing it...how long until we get to the graveyard?"  
"We'll be there in about five minutes and we'll spend about half an hour there...and then we'll go for lunch...kay?"  
"Okay."

When they got there Johnny led the way to the all to familiar line of graves where their family laid.  
"Where is he?"  
"Just behind the line of those trees."  
Ling pointed out to the trees ahead and Ryoko gulped bracing himself for the obviously traumatic scene that was waiting for him.

"Here they are."  
Johnny said looking at the line of graves.  
"Which one is my Father's?"  
"It's here between Lee's and Max's."  
Johnny knelled by the grave and read out the inscriptions.  
"Kevin Cheng born December 11th 1994 and died 1st July 2024, and now the angels of the Lord come down in a golden chariot to take you to your happy afterlife."  
Ryoko came down and placed flowers in the pot next to the grave.  
"I remember the last things you said to me before coming here...you told me you loved me and you said you'd be back when all this mess was sorted out...you told me not to worry and that things will be alright...now I know it's not alright...dad...why did you go? You could have lived on, you could have survived."  
Ryoko cried slightly sitting by Kevin's grave.

Ling, Makoto and Gou were also placing flowers in the pots by the graves.  
Gou was sure that Tala probably wouldn't like flowers but it was still a sign of respect.

"I love you dad" Gou said wiping away the tears.

Author notes

Beywriter: Sad? Yeah a little, sadness is one key theme in this story!  
Tyson: Thanks to the ones who have reviewed: Lirin Sama, glitteredvixen06, the Light Shadow and Grinning Dead  
Ray: They gave their opinion, please will you review...it's a fanfiction crime not to review.

Story Beywriter  
Editor Lirin Sama


	6. Hiro's chance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

T**he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Fight**

**Hiro's Chance**

"Please stop...please" pain wracked through his body and blood spilled from the open wounds.  
"Not until you tell me where the kids are!"  
Tomoko was now standing over the badly beaten, bruised and blooded up body of Hiro, Makoto's last surviving relative.  
He was now strapped in a chair, and electrodes were on the ends of his fingers.  
"I don't know!"  
"I don't believe you!"  
Tomoko flipped the switch and the power flowed into him.  
"AAAAAAAAA...SSSSTTTTOOOOPPPPP...PLEASE....AAAAAAAA....I DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE...PLEASE!"  
Tomoko stopped the power again.  
"I know you know where they are...you were wrong when you said the Neko-Jin Village."  
Hiro looked at Tomoko with confusion through his left open eye.  
"What?"  
"And guess what dad did there?"  
"What?"  
"Look at these."  
Tomoko released Hiro's fingers and right arm then passed the envelope.  
Hiro pulled the pictures out and his right eye opened in horror.  
He looked at the pictures Zeo took of the Neko-Jin village.  
"That's right...they're all dead...all of them...dad killed all of them and then burned the village looking for those kids...there's no more Neko-Jins alive in China that we know of."  
"Why...why did it?"  
"HE'S NOT AN IT!" Tomoko turned up the power to maximum.  
Pain ran through his left arm.  
Hiro swung out with his right arm and caught Tomoko with his fist knocking out the boy.  
Instantly the power was cut.  
Hiro removed the restraints from him and tried to get up but his body ached.  
This would make escaping very hard.

Hiro slowly moved down a corridor looking for a way out of the castle.  
"_There has to be away to escape here...there has to be an exit somewhere._"  
Hiro was limping down the hall.  
"_I wonder where Zeo is? I wonder what Country I'm in? Am I still in Japan?...I gotta get out of here and some help._"  
Adrenaline was pumping through his veins and the pain that went through him like lightning was ignored.

Finally Hiro found the main exit and looked around.  
"_This place is huge, wonder how much this is worth?_"  
But then the door opened and Hiro ducked down out of sight and saw it was Zeo holding some boxes with a volatile chemicals logo and explosives logo with some other boxes that looked like trouble.  
"_SHIT, I gotta wait until it goes._"  
But his leg gave out and he fell down.

"What was that?"  
Zeo looked around the room.  
"Tomoko?" There was no reply.  
"Tomoko?"  
Zeo put the box down he was holding and walked towards the stairs and began to climb them.  
He looked to the left but luckily Hiro was to the right and when he thought Zeo was far enough down the other side and he walked out onto the landing quietly.  
Hiro then slowly descended the stairs closest to him but then Hiro stumbled and fell down the stairs narrowly missing the fireplace.  
"WHAT WAS THAT?"  
Zeo came down the hall and saw that Hiro was there.  
"YOU...HOW DID YOU ESCAPE?"  
"YOUR STUPID SON YOU FRAKED UP TOASTER!"

Zeo pulled out a gun.  
"Don't call me that again."  
Zeo started firing at Hiro luckily missing a couple of hits.  
Hiro managed to get out the door and the cold air hit him but that didn't stop him and Hiro began to run down the road with Zeo following on foot with a gun.  
This reminded him of the night when he took care of the original Bladebreakers, Demolition Boys and those annoying Tigers.

Hiro was trying his best to out run Zeo but thanks to the injuries that were inflicted upon him, it was getting harder and harder.  
Now the pain was getting to strong for him to ignore.  
His body ached and protested with every step he took.  
"_Gotta go on._"  
Some more bullets rained around him.  
"AH!"  
This made Hiro fall to the ground but then Zeo ran out of ammunition but he dropped the gun and pulled out a knife.  
Hiro struggled to get back up and he did for about eight feet before falling to the ground again his body not responding and his vision fading in and out.

Hiro saw Zeo standing over him.  
"This reminds me of when I killed Ray in front of his daughter and nephews...say good night Hiro Granger."  
The last thing Hiro remembered was Zeo getting ready to slash his throat.

At first his vision was blurred but it appeared like he was in a darkened room with a fireplace inside.  
He looked around and saw the fire also the sound of crying reached his ears and he moved his head to try to find the source of the sound.  
Hiro tried to move his arms but he again had been restrained so all he could do is move his head.

"Who's there?"

Now Hiro's vision was clearing up and he could see a boy crying next to the fire who looked like Tomoko.  
"Tomoko?"  
The boy ignored Hiro's calling and stayed by the fire crying  
"Tomoko, are you alright?"  
Tomoko took the hands away from his face and there was a line of blood going from his chin to his forehead, blood was covering his face and there was also tears going down his eyes that was mixing with the blood seeping from the open wound.  
It was now clear Zeo had used a whip on the boy, there was also a large bruise of the top left of his head with cuts and blood down his left side that also looked like whip marks or cuts with a knife also a knife cut across his front.  
Hiro imagined Tomoko was in pain.  
"Are you okay?"  
Tomoko glared at Hiro.  
Hiro could clearly see the hate Tomoko had for him in his eyes.  
"If you hadn't run...dad wouldn't have beaten me...I'm gonna make you miserable for the rest of your worthless life after what you did to me."  
The boy then put a cloth to his face to clean off the blood.  
"I look horrible now thanks to you but I know a way to ease my pain."  
Tomoko put the poker in the fire.  
Hiro instantly knew what Tomoko was going to do.  
"It's your fault I look like this Hiro...I swear one day...it may not be today...it may not be tomorrow but I will kill you."  
Tomoko got up and went to a mirror and checked the wound.  
"I look horrible..I hate you."  
"Why do you respect Zeo?"  
"He's my Father."  
"No it's not your Father, it can't have children."  
Tomoko growled angrily and went quickly towards the fire and pulled out the poker.  
He went over to Hiro and used the point to slash his chest.  
Hiro yelled out in pain as the scolding hot iron moved over and cut his skin.  
"AAAHHH!"  
Tomoko's bloody face was twisted into an evil smirk.  
He moved the hot iron slowly over him, the heat easily made its way through his clothing burning the skin below it.  
But luckily it was now cooling down.

Two hours now had passed since the fifth round with the poker.  
Hiro was now sleeping off the injuries of earlier.  
Tomoko was now in his bedroom trying to nurse his wounds as best as possible.  
He hadn't stopped crying, not even pills could stop the pain.  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
"What?"  
"It's me."  
Zeo came in and closed the door.  
"What do you want dad?"  
"I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for earlier, I lost control, you want help cleaning your wound?"  
"No dad...I do love you and I so support you with everything but it was a little over the top...yeah it was my fault he nearly got away and as I said earlier I'm sorry."  
"But he didn't and I'm sorry I hurt you but I'd say that scar will make you look handsome in a year or so."  
Tomoko chuckled a little.  
"I could also say it was a Beyblading accident or something."  
Sure there relationship took a nose dive but there was some progress to restoring it but yes Tomoko would love and respect also give support to his "Father" even if Zeo crippled him.  
But Hiro still plotted his escape and waited.

Beywriter

Beywriter: Wow Zeo sure is disturbed.  
Ray: Tyson, what are you gonna do about that?  
Tyson: How? I'm dead...I'm made completely of energy.  
Max: Thanks a lot to:Lirin Sama and the Light Shadow for reviewing  
Ray: Please review, its a crime not to...where are all the other reviewers???

Story-Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	7. Ryoko versus Gou

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The Mask of Zeo 2**

**Counter Fight**

**Ryoko Versus Gou**

They had just got back from eating.  
Makoto sat back down resting his cast on the pillow.  
Gou and Ryoko had gotten into an argument about battling.  
Gou had refused Ryoko's invitation to battle when he was bored saying that it would be a waste of time battling someone who clearly wasn't in the same league and wouldn't entertain him.  
Luckily Ling stepped in before Ryoko strangled Gou as Ryoko was famous for his surprise sneak strangling attacks but the problem was predicting it.  
"Gou, I just want to test my strength against you...that's all."  
"No chance...you are a waste of my time...I don't Beybattle against Bladers who I think won't stand a chance against me or anyone I don't think comes close to my power to entertain me...ending it way to quickly is just plain boring so no...go away."  
"Oh...I get it...the great Gou Hiwatari is afraid I'll whoop you...I just want a friendly battle."  
"There's never anything friendly when I battle...I battle for my honor...my families honor and for my Father."  
"Ryoko...I was having one fierce battle with Gou and look where it got me? Gou is dangerous when he gets going."  
"I can handle him besides you got that cast being stupid and climbing a tree when Johnny said he'd get a ladder."  
This caused Makoto to growl in his throat.  
"I was taking the situation into my own hands."  
"And you could have broke your neck" Ling added.  
"Oh yeah...gang up on the cripple...that's really modest of you."  
"Makoto you're not crippled."  
"Explain...the...cast."  
"Fractured bones" Ling said quickly.  
Makoto thought of a response for a short amount of time and his answer was simply.  
"Alright temporary crippled in my arm."  
He realized that wouldn't work.  
"Quiet you!"  
"But what about our Beyblade battle?" Ryoko burst out.  
"Get serious Ryoko...you don't stand a chance."  
"I wont know that until we battle" Ryoko pulled Galman out of his pocket.  
"Gou...battle me."  
Gou sighed and thought to himself.  
"_This kid sure isn't gonna stop bothering me until we Beybattle...I just know he will...well why not? It'll be a good chance to see his power and prove that my skill is indeed better than his."_

Gou smirked and pulled out Dranzer.  
"Okay...Monkey Boy...you got your battle...let's go outside and settle this battle right here right now!"  
"YEAH!" Ryoko yelled and then understood what Gou had called him.  
"Did you call me Monkey Boy?"  
"He did" Ling confirmed holding back fits of laughter from spilling out.  
"WHY YOU!"Ryoko let out a low growl from his throat almost sounding like a tiger threatening its prey.  
Gou grabbed onto Ryoko's wrists and pulled him outside.

"I was thinking you were holding back after what happened with Makoto but now I can see clearly I hit something."  
Gou dragged him to one side of the dish and went around to the other side and started to prepare by doing some quick warm ups.  
Once that was done he stood with a smirk on his lips.  
"I'm only battling you so you will stop bothering me to battle...this victory will be for me and my Father."  
"I highly doubt it ...okay let's see what ya' got!"  
Both Bladers readied their launchers and Ling and Makoto were standing at the side lines.  
Jess and Johnny watched from the kitchen window.  
"Ling...count us in please" Gou said.  
His eyes not leaving the figure in front of him.  
Ryoko looked menacing now but Gou figured it was part of his strategy to make his opponents over estimate him...he hoped.  
"Bladers ready?"  
They nodded.  
"3..."  
Gou adjusted his grip and stance.  
"Block everything...there is only me...Dranzer and my opponent...only us...only the battle matters now."  
"2..."  
"Gou...I swear you are dead."  
"1..."  
Their heartbeats increased, they could feel it thumping in there ears.  
"LET IT RIP!"

Gou and Ryoko launched their Beyblades into the dish.  
Both Bitbeasts and Bladers had power but who would come out on top?  
"DRANZER!"  
"GALMAN!"  
Their Beyblades stood on one side in front of their masters and stared down their opponents.  
"CRAZY MONKEY!"  
"FLAME SABER!"  
There was a blinding flash of light as Galman split up and Dranzer squawked loudly attacking the monkey with fire.  
"GALMAN...LOOKOUT!" The Monkey managed to get away with a singe but then it turned on its attack.  
"You were lucky then Monkey Boy but the lucks run out...DRANZER...ATTACK!"  
"GALMAN..DESTROY THAT BIRD!"  
There was another white light which blew the two bladers back.  
Gou fell on his knees...dazed and zoned out.  
Ryoko was also out of it.  
"Funny...I can still remember the day dad gave me Dranzer."

Flashback

"Gou...I want you to have something that was mine when I was younger."  
A seven year old Gou looked up to his father standing in front of him.  
Gou was sat on the sofa.  
Tala was to his left and Brian to his right, both knew what was in the box with a phoenix painted on the top.  
Spencer and Ian were on the sofa to the left and watching.  
"Gou this was mine...I think you are old enough now to have this power...she maybe my friend but I know she can be yours and your companion...I want you to take good care of her."  
Kai handed Gou the box and he opened it staring at the Dranzer blade.  
"A Beyblade?"  
"Not just any Beyblade...this is Dranzer..."

End Flashback

"GOU!"  
Gou blinked and saw Dranzer spinning in the dish.  
He had only been out for about seven seconds.  
Gou got to his feet again and saw Ryoko also doing the same.  
"DRANZER!"  
"GALMAN...CRAZY MONKEY ATTACK!"  
"FLAME SABER!"  
Now both the Beyblades were in full attack.  
Again and again did the Beyblades collide in the heat of battle.  
Gou was now pulling out all the stops and making sure victory was his.  
"I'm not letting dad down, there is no way I'm loosing...I'M A HIWATARI!"  
"DRANZER ATTACK, FLAMESABER!"  
Ryoko managed to dodge Gou's first two strikes but the third he was nailed literally by Gou and Dranzer.  
"AH......FIGHT BACK GALMAN!"  
But that hit weakened the Monkey to much.  
"Looks like you're out of power."  
Gou smirked knowing the end of the battle was near.  
"Time to put you down...DRANZER!"  
But Gou knew he too was getting weak.  
Dranzer rushed towards the wobbling Galman.  
"GALMAN!"  
Luckily he just had the speed to move.  
"DRANZER...LOOK OUT FOR THE EDGE!"  
Dranzer was now an inch from the dish edge.  
"GALMAN...PUSH!"  
Gou waited for the exact right moment and ordered what he believed would be the final strike in the battle.  
"Dranzer...a final Flame Saber!"  
His breathing was now in pants trying to get air in inside his body.  
"How long can I keep this battle up...I'm nearing my end here."

"They both look exhausted don't they?"  
"Yeah Mak...there's no doubt there...END THIS BEFORE YOU BOTH GET REAL HURT...OKAY?"  
"Ling, let em' focus."  
"Oops...sorry."

"Dranzer...ATTACK!"  
Dranzer too was getting low on power like Galman but this didn't stop Gou from attacking.  
Ryoko responded.  
"GALMAN...DESTROY HIM...Gou...THIS IS THE END...!"

Author notes

Beywriter: Heh, cliff hanger.  
Ray: Who wins?"  
Kai: Gou will...I trained him good...that Monkey boy is as good as dead  
Max: Thanks to: Lirin Sama, the Light Shadow, Grinning Dead and glitteredvixen06 for reviewing  
Tyson: Its a crime not to, please review!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	8. A battle well fought

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

T**he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Fight**

**A Battle Well Fought**

Gou smirked knowing the end of the battle was near.  
"Time to put you down...DRANZER!"  
But Gou knew he too was getting weak.  
Dranzer rushed towards the wobbling Galman.  
"GALMAN!"  
Luckily he just had the speed to move.  
"DRANZER...LOOK OUT FOR THE EDGE!"  
Dranzer was now an inch from the dish edge.  
"GALMAN...PUSH!"  
Gou waited for the exact right moment and ordered what he believed would be the final strike in the battle.  
"Dranzer...a final Flame Saber!"  
His breathing was now in pants trying to get air in inside his body.  
_"How long can I keep this battle up...I'm nearing my end here."_

"They both look exhausted don't they?"  
"Yeah Mak...there's no doubt there...END THIS BEFORE YOU BOTH GET REAL HURT...OKAY?"  
"Ling, let em' focus."  
"Oops...sorry."

"Dranzer...ATTACK!"  
Dranzer too was getting low on power like Galman but this didn't stop Gou from attacking.  
Ryoko responded.  
"GALMAN...DESTROY HIM...Gou...THIS IS THE END...!"  
Their Beyblades collided and disintegrated upon impact.  
Dranzer and Galman hovered high above the stadium since they had no home to return too.  
Bits of Beyblade parts littered the garden.  
Ryoko and Gou together collapsed from exhaustion.  
"Good...bat...tle......Ry...oko."  
"Th...th...that wa...was awesome th...thanks for accepting."  
"That was a battle well fought" Gou laid back and closed his eyes.  
The back door was thrown open.  
Jess ran out to the boys whilst Johnny threw bit chips up towards the beasts who vanished into one each.  
The bit chips landed by their masters side with a golden glow that only lasted a couple of seconds before vanishing.  
Neither boys noticed this as they had both fallen asleep from the battle and complete exhaustion.  
"Let's get these two up to bed" Johnny suggested.  
He picked up Ryoko and Ling and Jess picked up the sleeping Russian.

When they had got back down stairs their next thought was to repair the broken Beyblades.  
"Maybe Uncle Hiro has something in his house."

"Ling that's a great idea...I'm gonna head over there and look for something that could give us any help rebuilding their Beyblades...but once we have the basic parts it shouldn't be hard at all, I could even give my blade a tune up."  
"You have parts here?"  
"Somewhere yeah but Kenny had asked if he could store some equipment he has...that's what I was told anyway."  
Jess got Hiro's house keys and left.

When she pulled up outside the cold empty house she opened the door and picked up the mail that had accumulated over the time.  
The garden was still actually in good shape but leaves had gathered in places.  
She then went up to the store cupboard in the other spare room.  
Jess opened it and saw four boxes marked 'Kenny's stuff'.  
Jess pulled out the boxes and laid them on the floor and started to look through them and instantly found a goldmine of spare parts.

The next box was much smaller.  
This was filled with some paper and things to protect valuable things inside.  
She then took all that out and found a gray plastic item.  
"_What's this_?"  
Jess lifted it out and put it on the bed.  
There was a catch to open a lid.  
When she did she saw a blank screen and a keyboard.  
"_An old laptop. Probably works better then my new one._"  
She pressed the power button but nothing happened.  
Inside the box was an adapter and she got it out connecting it to the power to the laptop.

A light came on showing the battery was charging and Jess waited a few minutes.  
Now she decided it was the time to activate it and pressed the power button and the screen flickered into life.  
"I was wondering when I'd get turned back on...hey who are you and where's Kenny?"  
"Who are you?" Jess asked confused looking at the screen.  
"My name is Dizzi...I am a bitbeast that was trapped in here years ago...when there was a power surge so I help Kenny building Beyblades for the Bladebreakers."  
"A bitbeast in a laptop? Yeah I think that's one of the weirdest things I've heard all day."  
"Everyone is confused when I say that...I can't understand it myself but right now I'm here to help the Bladebreakers win tournaments and other things concerning Beyblading."  
"So you know everything there is to about Beyblading?"  
"Yep and I work with Kenny...where is he...bathroom or something...is it really the year 2024...July 29th?"  
Jess nodded.  
"Yeah...listen I have some bad news...its about the Bladebreakers, The White Tigers and Demolition Boys...they're all kind of dead apart from Tyson's, Ray's and Kai's kids."  
"Kids?....what happened?"  
"It's a long story."  
"I need updating..."  
"About two months ago Zaggart died...he told Zeo he was an Android...Ray and Tyson revealed they knew and Zeo went crazy...eventually Kai was shot, there were other things, Kai recovered and about over a week ago, Hiro was kidnapped...we tracked Zeo down and Hiro has been kidnapped ever since...but at a mansion there was a fight to save Hiro and a boy...but they all died in a fight...even Kenny."  
"Kenny...is dead? I've only been off fifteen years...I guess things...a lot has happened...wait...did you say Zeo Zaggart?"  
"Yeah...you know something about him?"  
"I do..."  
There was silence for a few moments.  
"Are you going to tell me?"  
"I'm accessing everything you'll need to know, don't worry...it wont take long...ah...here we go...during the World Championships twenty years ago there was this Blader...Zeo...one day he turned against us...we then also worked out that Zeo wasn't human and also that Zaggart wanted the four spirits to make Zeo human...I thought Zaggart would at least tell Zeo not on his death bed."

"Okay...I'm going to shut you down and take you home...I think you're going to be needed."  
"Sounds okay to me."

Jess closed the laptop and unplugged it.  
She started to put everything in the back of the car and soon it was done.

Jess closed the door to Hiro's house and walked down the path closing the gate.  
She took one last look at the house before getting in and driving off.  
That house always reminded her about the night when the Bladebreakers and Demolition Boys went to their deaths.  
"_I wonder if Hiro is alive? I wonder where he is...no doubt with that monster Zeo...I wish there was a way we could ki..._"  
Jess got a great idea and glanced at the box that held Dizzi.  
"_Maybe Dizzi can find a way to kill Zeo_!"  
From that moment there was hope that a weakness could be found in Zeo, a weakness that would avenge the deaths of so many innocent lives that Zeo took away without sorrow.

After a boring drive Jess pulled up outside her house and with some asking Johnny helped her carry in everything and stored it upstairs for the time being when it is needed.  
Jess set up Dizzi in the living room and plugged in the laptop to a close wall socket and sat on the sofa with the computer resting gently on her lap.  
"I remember this...Kenny used it ages ago" Johnny said looking at the laptop that now had some scratches on its surface.  
She booted up the old laptop and Dizzi lit up on the screen.  
"Hi, it really feels so great to have all this power again...so I'm guessing your all the Bladebreakers kids am I right? No guessing who's who...here its so easy to tell..."  
Jess interrupted the babbling Bitbeast.  
"This is Dizzi, Kenny's bitbeast...who I found in Hiro's house....yeah a bitbeast in a computer...now I believe Dizzi here is the cure for the rage we have against Zeo...I hope you understand what I'm asking here?"  
"I think I do yeah."  
Everyone looked at her confused.  
"What exactly are you talking about Jess?" Ryoko asked.  
"Yeah, you've lost me" Makoto added.  
"Oh...I understand!"  
They looked at Ling surprised.  
"Yeah I think I do, tell me if I'm right."  
"This is my idea I got in the car...everyone...we're going to use Dizzi to find a way to kill Zeo..."

Author notes

Beywriter: Heh, a real good cliff hanger there!  
Ray: A way to kill Zeo?  
Tyson: Its obvious...  
Max: Thanks to:Lirin Sama, the Light Shadow and Grinning Dead for reviewing.  
Ray: PLEASE REVIEW, its a crime NOT TO! Just click the green button.

Story-Beywriter

Editor- Lirin Sama


	9. Reloaded

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

T**he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Fight**

**Reloaded**

Previously on The Mask of Zeo 2...

The screen flickered into life.  
"I was wondering when I'd get turned back on...hey who are you and where's Kenny?"  
"Who are you?" Jess asked confused looking at the screen.  
"My name is Dizzi..."

"We then also worked out that Zeo wasn't human and also that Zaggart wanted the four spirits to make Zeo human..."

Jess got a great idea and glanced at the box that held Dizzi.  
"_Maybe Dizzi can find a way to kill Zeo_!"  
From that moment there was hope that a weakness could be found in Zeo.

Jess set up Dizzi in the living room and plugged in the laptop to a close wall socket and sat on the sofa with the computer resting gently on her lap.  
"I remember this...Kenny used it ages ago" Johnny said looking at the laptop that now had some scratches on its surface.

"This is Dizzi, Kenny's bitbeast...who I found in Hiro's house...."

"This is my idea I got in the car...everyone...were going to use Dizzi to find a way to kill Zeo..."

Now it continues...

They looked at her stunned and then it hit them, this was the perfect way to get revenge for their families and deaths.  
"I think that's an awesome idea!" Makoto cheered and the mood was restored, they were confident they could find a way to kill Zeo using the knowledge Dizzi possessed.  
"Dizzi, you mentioned that Zaggart wanted the four Bitbeasts to make Zeo human...is this even possible?"  
"I'm not sure myself but I'd have to say yes, I can scan all my files...in the database to find the correct answer but since there is a lot on file so that means it will take along time to do...Kenny did collect a lot of data and I'm sure the answer is here...do you want me to?"  
"Yeah...how long will this take?"  
"I can't say..."  
"How about a random guess?"  
"A random guess would be about four to eight hours, during my search I'll look for a weakness in Zeo...everything has at least one weakness and I'm certain I'll be able to find it here."  
"That's gonna take ages!" Makoto wined.  
"Be patient" Ling said.  
"Yeah, all we need to do is find a good way to pass the time" Ryoko said to Makoto.  
"Okay...let's find something fun to do."

Jess began to unpack all the Beyblade parts and inspect them all and also the complete Beyblades in the boxes.  
"_Damn, Kenny's got a lot of parts and Beyblades, more than I imagined...he really must have been a great help back on the Bladebreakers like they said...its like a never ending supply in here...and of course he had the knowledge to know which parts went together best...well Dizzi probably did most of that._"  
Inside the box was another smaller box.  
It was about the same size as a box a ring would come in and was a dark green colour.  
"_Hey...what's this? Is there a ring in this ? They said Kenny never got married or that's what he told them anyway...Johnny should be getting once of these soon._"  
She pulled out the box and opened it.  
"Oh my...Kami...is this what I think it is?"  
In the box staring back at her was the Draciel Bitchip.  
"I think this is Draciel, Max's bit, so this is what happened it it after Maxie's death."

Jess went downstairs to show everyone her finding.

"Hey I found Draciel, it was in a small box in one of the larger boxes I got over from Hiro's. Kenny was holding on to it."  
Johnny's head snapped up.  
"Really?"  
The kids also were interested and came over to see the Sea Turtle that had vanished shortly after Max's death.  
"I wondered where Draciel went, I thought that Uncle Kenny might have put it somewhere safe" Makoto looked at it closer.  
It was good really as it reminded the three about the good times that they had...only just a few months ago like the day they went to see Julia and Raul's family circus, well that was the day when Kai and Gou showed up.  
Ling remembered that day as Ray had nearly died.

So Dizzi started to look through her files and she wasn't kidding when she said it would take her a long time.  
A blue box appeared on screen and the word "Scanning" appeared with a percentage below it.  
It took a long time for it to even get to one percent complete.

To pass the time they watched TV, Beybladed, ate, watched more TV, napped, bladed again, watched even more TV and finally slept.  
All that happened in the space of the eight hours that Dizzi said would take to preform the scan but unfortunately she was only up to 61 percent complete with her scans.

About ten o'clock in the evening Dizzi bleeped a couple of times bringing their attention to her.  
"What you got Diz...good news...please say you have good news?" Makoto asked sitting in front of the laptop screen with them all gathering around him to the left and right.  
"Come on, I want to get my hands at Zeo" Gou growled this more than spoke, the prospect for revenge made them happy but also anger for the Android who tore their lives apart and talking about 'It'.

"There's news, it only just depends on how you take it what makes it good or bad...remember...don't shoot the messenger...or laptop or Bitbeast as it were...".  
"Dizzi...just give us the news" Johnny asked with a voice that sounded like he was loosing patience with the laptop and he was glaring at it.  
"Well I am happy to report that with the large amount of energy the four bitbeasts use...combine their energy and you get a lot of energy and if its properly focused enough...controlled enough to the proper way...also with the right technology...I..."  
"DIZZI...PLEASE...get...to the point...cut out all the science fiction crap and TELL US!"  
"I am skirt boy...keep your kilt on"  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"  
Johnny lunged forwards and picked up the laptop about to smash it on the floor but Jess intervened.

"Simmer boy, don't smash our hope for killing Zeo, she's now part of this family...and if you try then you can easily be sleeping on this couch tonight" she spoke it with an eerie calmness that Johnny knew not to challenge.

Eventually they got the Scottish man to surrender the laptop from his grip and Johnny stormed off trying to cool down.  
"Jeez...what was Johnny's problem?" Dizzi asked, her voice sounded shaken up like she literally had been a few minutes ago.  
"He hates it when people call him that" Jess explained.  
"But you called him that earlier!"  
"Special privilege of being his girlfriend...and knowing how to tame him...so its best not to call him that or you could be on the receiving end of a very large lump hammer...believe me...so go on...finish what you were saying."  
"Well, with the expert knowledge of the current idea....I'd have to say its quite possible to."  
"This is good...very good, we might even have found a weakness in Zeo...we might have found a way to kill Zeo."  
"Wait...I have no idea how to do it myself and it could also put the four sacred spirits in mortal danger, it could kill them for all we know, besides changing an Android into human in my opinion is just pure theory...I'd have to do a lot of research."  
"Do it...if its possible...we can use them to turn Zeo human...like a mortal and then kill him!"  
This was good for them, now they had actually found a possible weakness in Zeo.  
"Hey, this is good, we could avenge our parents deaths!"  
"And the families he killed in China" Ryoko added.  
"Yeah, also rescue that boy and Hiro safely from It."

Gou left without them knowing and went outside.  
Johnny saw from the kitchen.  
He opened the door to outside and sat down and looked up at the cloudy sky, it was a cool night and he slightly shivered.  
"Did you hear the news dad?"  
He waited for an answer and nothing came.  
"We can get back at it for killing you...we can get revenge for all of you...don't worry about me dad, you taught me well and now I'm going to pay you back...I hope you're as happy as me."  
"I'm sure he's happy."  
Gou looked back and saw Johnny.  
"Hi" Gou said but Johnny didn't move from the spot where he was stood in the door frame.  
"Sure is a beautiful night."  
Gou yawned loudly and got up.  
"I'm gonna go sleep" as he walked past Johnny he uttered.  
"Night."  
"Night Gou."  
Johnny looked back up into the sky.  
"_Things have taken a turn for the good today...but can they get even better?_"  
He sighed and pulled the door closed locking it.

Author's notes

Beywriter: HEY, good news!

Kai: Yeah, they can put that Cyber freak out of business  
Ray: Thanks to: Lirin Sama, the Light Shadow and Grinning dead for reviewing  
Max: Please review...its a crime not to

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	10. Two freedoms

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

T**he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Tight**

**Two Freedoms**

A month had passed.  
It was very quiet with barely any incidents, maybe the occasional scratch or bruising from a Beyblade battle but nothing major.  
They also had ventured out and got Ryoko his own wardrobe of clothes of which he was very pleased with.

But today was the best day of the month for Makoto, he was looking forward to this date for some time now and he could already feel freedom from the cast that was on his arm and made day to day living awkward but he made the best of it.  
He had waited a month and today they were going to inspect how the bones had healed.  
If the bones were okay and healed...it would stay off but if they were still in need of repair...back in the cast.  
Gou and Ryoko were back at the house training with Jess watching them.

He burst into the reception of the hospital with big bulging eyes like he saw a huge pile of ice cream.  
"Makoto, calm down before you hurt yourself and we have to get you another cast."  
"But...come on Ling...I'm real excited about today! I finally get this stupid cast off from around my arm."  
"That is if the Doctor says your arm has healed."  
"Way to bust my bubble Johnny."  
"Its my job" Johnny said slowly walking after them with his arms folded and a smirk on his lips.  
"Yeah right."

Makoto bounded up to the desk and waited for the nurse who eventually came up to him.  
"Hi, can I help you?"  
"Hi, yes...today I'm getting my cast taken off."  
He handed her the piece of paper the doctor gave him.  
"The name's Makoto Granger?"  
"Yes...that's me!"  
"Please take a seat, the doctor will be with you shortly."  
"Thank you!"  
Makoto went over to a chair and sat down.  
Johnny was to his left and Ling was to his right.  
Luckily for Makoto today was a reasonably quiet day and the staff at the hospital weren't that busy...well in that department anyway.

But the wait for Makoto felt like forever and he watched the clock tick by and eventually the doctor appeared after what felt like hours but in truthfully was only about seven minutes.  
"Hello Makoto" the doctor smiled warmly and Makoto sat up at a rate you think his seat was on fire.  
"Hi doc, today's the day huh?"  
"Well...if that's what your new X-ray's say then you'll be walking out of here cast free!"  
"Let's go then."  
"Okay, I'm set up down here."  
"Can Ling come again please?"  
The Doctor smiled and nodded, Makoto looked at the girl hopefully.  
She smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah."

The Doctor led them down a corridor to a side room.  
"Sit on the chair please."  
Makoto sat down on it and Ling sat a little further away.  
"Okay...what we're going to do is cut you free of the cast...I'm going to use a cast saw, don't worry its safe to use by the skin."  
The doctor pushed in the saw and slowly dragged it up along Makoto's arm.  
His eyes were squeezed shut and he was terrified.  
"I'm right here Mak...right here."  
He slowly nodded.  
Once he had cut along the side he switched to the other and did the same thing with the saw.  
"Okay...I'm going to use a spreader to separate the edges on both the sides."  
It looked like a pair of scissors but the edges were blunt.  
He used them to spread open the cuts he made with the saw.  
"Right...last step...bandage scissors" he used this on both sides to cut through the cast.  
"Now for the moment of truth."

The doctor slowly removed the cast.  
Makoto felt the freedom of the cast.  
"FREEDOM!"  
For the sake of it Makoto scratched his arm.  
"It feels like I've waited YEARS for this!"  
"Now we're going to go get it X-rayed to see if you can have it off permanently."  
"I hope so, its been real hard to try to launch Dragoon."  
"Didn't I say you couldn't Beyblade when you were in this condition."  
"I was only experimenting and it was only once by the way...I just wanted to know if it was still possible."

The doctor led them out of the room and there was about a three minute walk over to where the X-ray machines were.  
"Okay, you still remember what to do?"  
Makoto thought for a moment and then he remembered.  
The boy sat down on the chair and rested his arm gently on the table in front of him.  
The doctor then turned the machine on and set it up before using the machine to X-ray his arm.

When it was done he printed off the X-rays and put it to a screen and flipped on the light.  
On the sheet was Makoto's bones and the doctor inspected it.

He scrutinized the healing bones with his eyes and was deciding if it was healed enough.  
He pulled out an old magnifying glass and used it to get a proper look to fuel his decision.  
Eventually he put this away and turned around.  
"Well doc?"  
"Good news, you don't need another cast but keep that arm away from harm as much as possible, it might feel stiff for a while but at first...take things slow...we don't want you back in here and I'm sure you don't want your arm back in that cast again."  
Makoto nodded.  
"Okay, well I didn't need you but...thanks."  
Ling nodded and they walked back to the reception where Johnny was reading a mMagazine on Modern Beyblading.  
"Well...how'd it go?"  
"Grea...no it was AWESOME...I don't have to wear that horrible itchy cast AGAIN!"  
Makoto jumped into the air and pumped his other fist up in his own way of celebration.  
"Well, we got some good news from home too, Dizzi and Jess managed to work out the way to use the four sacred spirits in a way that'll protect them and also turn Zeo human."  
"Took em' long enough, okay...let's go."

When they got home Jess was in a good mood.  
"It took a while but we finally worked out a way to do it safely, in theory and all the simulations we did...it worked but it was only theory so after we confirm what we discovered we can perfect the technique with Beyblading but that alone could take a very long time."  
"What's the technique?" Makoto asked.  
"Now that is one problem, we have no idea how to transform it into one...we have to develop a technique from scratch which could take days or months...we can't tell" Dizzi chirped.  
"But, at least we're halfway there!" Gou smiled from the sofa.  
"Knowledge is always half the battle...that's what dad said once...he said he heard it from somewhere else" Ling said.

"So, Dizzi, where do we begin learning this technique...what is it...any pointers to start us off?"  
Now they were all in the garden standing around the Bey-dish.  
Makoto knew he was disobeying the doctor's orders but this was important so in his eyes it was an exception.  
"Well Gou, I remember once a huge argument between Tyson and Hilary about when they first started using the MG core...you know the magnet inside your Beyblades...do you have them?"  
"No."  
Dizzi sighed and continued on.  
"Well Tyson was mad as he thought Hilary was getting in his way but thanks to Kai...Tyson was proven wrong, enough with the story, you should go back to basics, this stuff is going to be pretty energy intensive...you have to shield your bitbeast but they have to make contact with Zeo enough to transform him into a human, you just have to make sure you don't all give too much energy or the sacred spirits will be absorbed into it, which is what the shield is for...that should do enough to make the transformation."  
"So...its that easy?" Makoto said shocked.  
"Surprisingly yes but we have to make Zeo wish that he was human, that's how it works."  
"Okay, right...what first though?" Ryoko asked the computer.  
"Hey, wait a minute, I thought it was the four sacred spirits, Dragoon, Driger, Dranzer and Draciel?" Makoto said aloud.  
"That's not actually true...Galman is a sacred spirit too, so he'd be okay" Dizzi said.  
Makoto then looked at his friends.  
"Gou...Ling...Ryoko...Jess...Johnny" the two looked over from Dizzi.  
"Today...I think we're seeing what my Father envisioned...the New Bladebreakers!"

Author notes

Beywriter: Yeah, the Bladebreakers are back in business...after about 15 years!

Tyson: Alright, yeah!  
Ray: Thanks to: Lirin Sama, glitteredvixen06, Grinning Dead and the Light Shadow for reviewing.  
Max: Please leave a review, its a crime not to.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	11. Back in business

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

T**he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Fight**

**Back in Business**

Makoto then looked at his friends.  
"Gou...Ling...Ryoko...Jess...Johnny" the two looked over from Dizzi.  
"Today...I think we're seeing what my father envisioned...the New Bladebreakers!"  
"Really?" Ling smiled and jumped up.  
"Wait...me and Jess are Majestics...sorry to burst your bubble again"  
"Okay, but I thought we were a team."  
"We are in a way. But even so Johnny and I are Majestics first."  
"Okay" Makoto said slowly.  
"Last time dad said he was the captain of the Bladebreakers."  
"So I guess you'll wanna be in charge?"

Gou shook his head.  
"No, no, Makoto, you can be the Captain, I don't think I'm cut out to be a Captain...not yet anyway."  
"Woo, YEAH, I'm THE CAPTAIN!"  
"Calm down skipper, get your troops to train!" Dizzi said to the cheering teen.  
This snapped him out and he realized something very important to his new role, or well the lack of remembering was more important in this case.  
"Oh, that's right..." Makoto thought for a few moments.  
"I have no idea what to do."  
Everyone sighed at that comment.  
"Give me a break, it's my first day."  
"Okay, just tell us what you want us to do, direct us..." Ryoko said to the thinking boy.  
Quickly then Makoto got an idea.  
"Oh...I know...right we have to increase our Beyblading skills, so...I guess...let's battle!"  
"I wanna take on Ling!"  
"Sure Ryoko, you're mine."

Gou and Makoto backed off as Ling readied Driger and Ryoko readied Galman.  
"There is no way I'm loosing this battle!" Ling yelled.  
"Bring it sis."  
"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!"  
"GO GALMAN!"  
"DRIGER ATTACK!"  
The two Bitbeasts went at each other with intense force with every strike.  
These two were at it like a Championship match.  
"I see they're very much used to controlling their Bitbeasts, much like their fathers."  
"Yeah, Uncle Tyson and Uncle Ray both taught Ling and Makoto to control their Bitbeasts, well that's what I'm guessing since dad taught me how to use Dranzer...he also warned me about another Dranzer and never to approach it no matter how much it calls, he said it was Black Dranzer."  
Makoto stood there watching Ling battle.  
"_There's that feeling again, what is it_?"

Ling felt someone looking at her and she looked over to Makoto staring at her and felt the same feeling for Makoto when she saw him.  
"_Now I got her_!"  
"GALMAN, CRAZY MONKEY!"  
She heard this and gasped looking at the battle.  
"DRIGER, TIGER CLAW!"  
Their Beyblades collided again and again.  
Driger was close to the edge for a few seconds but did manage to move to a more central location.  
"Phew...wow, almost lost then."

Ryoko growled at loosing victory.

"COME ON, END HIM LING!"  
"Sure thing...come on Driger, let's go get him!"  
"No way, let's go GALMAN!"  
The battle according to Dizzi was going on for about five minutes now and you could see it in both of them that they were nearing their energy limits, this battle was almost over.

Both were taking in sharp breaths but not letting their focus wander for a second.  
"DRIGER!"  
"GALMAN...do your thing!"  
Ryoko wiped the sweat off his brow using his left wrist.  
"You can't stop me with those attacks!" he yelled.  
"Oh yeah, TIGER CLAW!"  
Just then Ling's energy ran out and she started to black out.  
"LING!" Makoto ran forward and caught the girl before she fell.  
Driger instantly stopped but Ryoko didn't care.

"Ling, are you okay?"  
But she was asleep.

Ling looked around.  
It was a strange place but then she realized where she was.  
"Our old home...in the White Tiger's Village!"  
She got up from where she was laying on her bed and explored.  
A beautiful aroma filled the air and also the sound of humming...from a very familiar person.  
Ling followed the sound and smell out of her room.  
"Daddy?" she said.  
Ling walked into the basic kitchen area.  
There was a basic stove with a fire below the pots and Ray was standing in front of it humming a tune.

"Daddy?"  
Ray turned around and smiled.  
"Ling! Are you feeling better now?"  
Ling was confused.  
"But dad...where are we?"  
"We're home...in China."  
"But our home was destroyed...you were killed by Zeo...so was mother...you died in my arms...that night."  
Ray laughed.  
"Want an apple?"  
Ray passed her one and she took a bite before pocketing the fruit.  
"Thanks."  
"Where's mother?"  
"She's out at the market...now...do you want me to try to explain all this to you...I can tell you're confused."  
"Please...I remember it all, you fighting and being killed by Zeo...you died in my arms" she repeated.  
"Oh...all that happened alright" he knelled down to her height, she could smell his old familiar scent, his breath actually touched her hair.  
"What we're in right now...its called...well I don't know what its called but its a wonderful world...living inside you...maybe memories that are pulling all this together...all this and me came from you" Ray winked.  
"You can't be here, you're not real...are you a ghost?"  
"No..well maybe...in a way but I'm as real as you want me to be...you know...think of me...more as an echo, a memory of me."  
Ling nodded.  
"Just remember...I will always be with you and I'll always love you...I am proud of you...I live here...and here" he pointed to her heart and her head.  
"I will dad...I will."  
"Now are you not going to hug your dad?" Ray smiled and wrapped his arms around Ling and she returned the old familiar warm, safe hug to her father.  
"I love you daddy."  
"I love you too Ling..."

"Ling...wake up" Makoto said to the girl gently.  
He was surprised that Ling had pulled him into a hug and she muttered some words.  
They were in their bedroom and Ling was lying on her bed sleeping with her arms around Makoto hugging him tightly.  
"Ling, Ling, can you hear me...at last!"  
She opened her golden eyes and was instantly shocked at the position she was in.  
Makoto's brown eyes were staring back at her as she quickly became aware of where she was.  
"Sorry" she blushed a bright red when she realized she was hugging Makoto tightly to her, she let go and Makoto stood up properly again.  
"Its okay."  
Then she remembered  
_"What were in right now...its called...well I don't know what its called but its a world inside you...maybe memories that are pulling all this together..."_  
"DAD!"  
"What?" Gou said shocked.  
"I saw Dad."  
"Ray?" Johnny asked.  
"Yeah, we were in our home back in China...dad knelled down to me and he hugged me, I could smell him, I could feel him...it was...it was so real, the apple I ate tasted real, the crunchiness of it, the juice."  
Gou stood up from his bed and came over to Ling.  
"I'm sorry Ling but that was just a dream."  
"Just a dream?"  
Ling sighed.  
"Well dad did say that it was just random old memories pulled together that live inside me."  
Then Ling remembered the battle she was having with Ryoko.  
"Wait...the battle..."  
Ling sighed again.  
"I guess you won Ryoko...well done."  
"I wasn't going to make a big deal about it, I was more concerned about you fainting."  
"How'd I do Makoto?" she asked hopefully.  
"That was the most intense battle I've seen for a while, it just sucked you fainted, I never expected that, but don't worry...I caught you" Makoto smiled.  
"Oh, I think you'll want this" Ryoko put Driger in her left hand.  
She picked it up and looked at the Beyblade.  
"We were close today pal, don't worry...we'll get em next time."  
"Today?"  
Ling looked at Ryoko confused.  
"Ling, its been almost a month..."

Author notes

Ling: A MONTH?  
Ray: Calm down, guess that dream was longer eh?  
Ryoko: Thanks from us to: Lirin Sama and Grinning Dead for reviewing.  
Makoto: Please review, its a crime not to.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	12. Lets go Beybladers!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

T**he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Fight**

**Let's Go Beybladers!**

"No..well maybe...in a way but I'm as real as you want me to be...you know...think of me...more as an echo, a memory of me...now are you not going to hug your dad?" Ray smiled and wrapped his arms around Ling and she returned the old familiar warm, safe hug to her Father.  
"I love you daddy."  
"I love you too Ling..."

"Ling...wake up" Makoto said to the girl gently.  
He was surprised that Ling had pulled him into a hug and she muttered some words.  
They were in their bedroom and Ling was lying on her bed sleeping with her arms around Makoto hugging him tightly.  
"Ling, Ling, can you hear me...at last!"  
She opened her golden eyes and was instantly shocked at the position she was in.

"That was the most intense battle I've seen for a while, it just sucked you feinted, I never expected that, but don't worry...I caught you" Makoto smiled.  
"Oh, I think you'll want this" Ryoko put Driger in her left hand.  
She picked it up and looked at the Beyblade.  
"We were close today pal, don't worry...we'll get em next time."  
"Today?"  
Ling looked at Ryoko confused.  
"Ling, its been almost a month..."  
"A month?"  
"Yeah, its September now...September the 18th" Johnny said  
"We were getting worried about you, doctors came and said you were alive and stable, they just suggested you lay there...it was like you were in a coma or something"Jess explained looking down at the Neko.  
"To me it only felt like five minutes."  
"It would, now we have a lot of training to do" Gou said hinting towards Makoto.  
In the time Ling was out, he had become quite a good leader and actually sounded like he knew what he was doing, the truth is...he had no idea but he was as they say learning on the job.

"For the past month, me...Gou and Ryoko have been training and perfecting our energy shield technique...it was hard...perfecting or Beyblade skills...physical training...and even mental training, Dizzi made a battle simulator and we used it ...then put that knowledge into Beyblading...but we don't know actually how much power to put into that shield, we may have to increase power to the shield at any time...so in this case we need strength but a lot more for reserve, like I said...there's no telling how much we'll actually need."  
Ling sat there listening to what Makoto had to say.  
They were in the lounge and he really was sounding like a professional team Captain.  
"Okay, I know I'm ready and willing to help...but one question...does anyone know actually where Zeo is hiding this time?"  
"No, Zeo's whereabouts are unknown to us...were not looking for it until we know we're ready."  
"How long will that be until we're ready to face him...er...it?"  
Makoto looked at Gou for an answer.  
There was silence for an actual few seconds.  
"Errr...we don't really know...we're going to say at least another two months, but since you lost one, we'd say two to four months in total."  
"Ling, you want to spar with me?" Makoto asked.  
Ling locked eyes with Makoto.  
"Sure."

Now they were outside.  
The sky was cloudy with rain on the horizon.  
But oddly enough to the others, Ling wasn't bothered about the prospect of being rained on.  
She had to prove to herself she could win a battle...and in her eyes, it was the best way to do it.

Ryoko stood at the side of the dish and waited for them both to give him the signal that they were ready.  
"Bladers ready?"  
Makoto and Ling nodded.  
"Let's go Beybladers...3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"  
"GO...DRAGOON!"  
"DRIGER ATTACK!"  
There beyblades instantly went on the offensive slashing and bashing at each other, they were weaving and dodging around each other and hitting with some devastating attacks that would easily destroy a Beyblade with no bitbeast. Sparks flew over the dish from the fierce dueling that was going on inside, the sounds were echoing around the garden.

Even though she'd been in what only could be described as a coma for the last month she was still quite energetic and awake, well she had been asleep so she had a lot of bottled up energy waiting to be released.  
"Wow, you sure are powerful Ling."  
"Don't underestimate the power of Driger! DRIGER, TIGER CLAW!"  
"You wont beat me...Come on Dragoon...PHANTOM HURRICANE!"  
Their Beyblades glowed and their attacks connected, shock waves rippled out from the connection.  
"Whoa...did you feel THAT?" Gou asked.

Ryoko nodded, his eyes were wide at what felt like a mini Earthquake.  
"Keep on the attack Driger!"  
Now Driger was in control of the battle and was pushing Dragoon around like it was a rag doll.  
"Dragoon, come on...you gonna let a kitten push you around?"

Dragoon glowed and powered up pushing back the white tiger with a new source of energy.  
"Come on Driger...fight back, we were on top just a few moments ago...come on...don't let up!"  
Right now it was a power play between Driger and Dragoon, their powers now were almost equal...in toughness...strength...power...they were now looking for the slightest mistake their opponent would make which would separated them and give one of them an advantage, both were looking for a flaw in their attacks, some kind of weakness and right now there was no holes in either of their deferences which means this battle could end like the last battle, Ling knew this and pushed on her defenses, like last time that familiar feeling of her energy limits approaching, then she remembered what Ray had said.

Flashback

"Just remember...I will always be with you and I'll always love you...I am proud of you...I live here...and here" he pointed to her heart and her head.  
"I will dad...I will."

End Flashback

A warm smile appeared on her lips.  
"_I'm going to win this one...for you dad._"  
She raised her right fist into the air.

"TIGER CLAW...AAAATTTTAAACCCCKKKK!"  
There was a huge blinding light, there was a rush of energy and winds blowing around them and they shielded their eyes.

It lasted only a few seconds but when the light died back down.  
Ling was standing there panting, Makoto had been blown back and Dragoon lay there in pieces.  
But it all went black for her and again she feinted falling back down, that attack had completely drained her...but she won.

A few minutes later Ling woke up again, her hands were on her chest left one on bottom and right on top.  
Her right twitched as she regained consciousness, her eyes opened, he blinked and she groaned slightly.  
"Ryoko..,how did...I do...did I beat him?"  
Ryoko smiled brightly.  
"Did you ever! You shredded Dragoon to pieces."  
She picked up Driger and looked at the Bibeast.  
"Well done Driger, we got 'im."  
Then Makoto walked in slowly, his head was lowered and there was something in his right hand.  
"Makoto...I'm sorry...Ryoko said I shredded Dragoon...I'm so sorry."

Makoto walked up to the bed and looked up, tears were flowing from his brown eyes.

"Makoto...?"  
His lips were in a scowl.  
"Yes...you totaled Dragoon."  
"But he can be rebuilt."  
"I know but this was special...it was a gift from dad...and you busted it" his voice was shaky, as he cried.  
Makoto growled and dropped a broken part of the attack ring onto her.

He stormed out of the room again.  
"Makoto...wait..."

Author notes

Beywriter: Oh dear...how can we settle this?  
Ray: It was only an accident  
Tyson: I built that blade!  
Max: Thanks to: Lirin Sama, Grinning Dead and the Light Shadow for reviewing  
Ray: They, did please leave a review for us to read...its a crime.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	13. The Night of hell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

Strong Language in this chapter

T**he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Fight**

**The Night of Hell**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"  
"Hiro...if you told me exactly where they are I will end this pain."  
"I don't KNOW!"  
"Look, they weren't in the Neko-Jin Village...so you know I killed them all..but I want Makoto, Ling and Gou dead...if one of those brats are still alive...they pose a threat to me...I'll ask you again...tell me where the Breaker's children are and I might make your death quick."

"Look...I don't KNOW...AAAAAAAHHHHHHH...I'm so going to kill you!"  
"You're not in the position to kill anyone my friend."  
Zeo had stuck needles into Hiro's skin and hooked them up to an electrical current and he was in a place that could be slightly flooded by water which increased the pain he felt.  
Hiro's body was battered, broken and bruised.  
"Why can't you accept that I don't know!"  
"I have a feeling that you may have known about a plan for them...who's taking them on the night of the attack when I killed your brother and his weak friends...they have to be hiding somewhere."  
"They would never hide from you....you're the one hiding from THEM" Hiro spat out.  
Zeo turned the power on again this time to the maximum.  
It felt horrible, pain went through him in waves, the sound of electricity crackled through the air.  
"PLEASE STOP!"

Zeo stopped the flow and put the control box down on a table and slowly walked over to Hiro who was panting.  
"Hiro...Hiro...Hiro...why are you being such a hero? You wont save their lives like you couldn't save their parent's lives."  
Zeo leaned in close to Hiro's right ear.  
"Like your own life" Zeo pulled away.  
"Yes, with what we've been doing to you...right now I think that you are lucky to be alive."  
Zeo started to walk around the table.  
It looked like a scene from a James Bond movie.  
"But..."  
Zeo's lighthearted tone of voice didn't change.  
"I'm sorry but...I'm afraid that luck's about to change...I think it's time to put you out of your misery...before I do...there is one question I have for the former BBA Chairman."  
"What?"  
"Where the Hell are the Brakers' kids?!"  
"Just kill me now and get it over with...I've told you before I have no idea where THEY ARE!"  
"Calm yourself" Zeo pushed Hiro's face into the shallow water that only went up to his nose and pushed it the other side.  
"As you may know...I don't really need sleep...I can keep this up all night and guess what? You're not getting a wink of sleep until I know where they are."  
"Look you cyber freak, I have no clUAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH..."  
Zeo watched on for about two minutes with an evil smirk across his face but was mostly fueled by rage.  
What Zaggart had told him had truly made Zeo go crazy, Zeo literally had a screw loose.

After what seemed an eternity for Hiro the power was finally switched off and his body went limp.  
"Hmmm...Shocked to an inch of his life I see."  
Zeo then slapped him around the face and Hiro very slowly regained consciousness.  
This took a couple of minutes.  
"You know you nearly got lucky there, any more time with the juice going through you...and now...you'd be dead......but I don't want you to die...well...not now and so easily...you still need to tell me where they are."  
"Why won't you believe me? You kidnapped me before everyone went on that stupid suicide mission."  
"That's also another point...those childeren wont be coming to your rescue...they don't know where you are but I can't rest until they're dead."  
"Why?"  
"I already said this! And I'm not repeating myself...you stupid pathetic excuse for a human."  
Zeo spat on Hiro and went over to a panel and pressed a button.  
"Tomoko...come here please."  
"Okay."

Tomoko appeared again, it was about a month after what happened to him but there was still an obvious mark on his face.  
"Since this pathetic monkey wont reveal the location, I'm going to have to look for them...remember what happened last time I went looking for them Hiro? Do you remember? Of course you do...it was the day you tried to escape from me and I had to give Tomoko that reminder that's still on his face."  
It was now a scar on his face but at least the pain had finally stopped about a couple of days ago.

_Flashback_

"I know you know where they are...you were wrong when you said the Neko-Jin Village."  
Hiro looked at Tomoko with confusion through his left open eye.  
"What?"  
"And guess what dad did there?"  
"What?"  
"Look at these."  
Tomoko released Hiro's fingers and right arm then passed the envelope.  
Hiro pulled the pictures out and his right eye opened in horror.  
He looked at the pictures Zeo took of the Neko-Jin village.  
"That's right...they're all dead...all of them...dad killed all of them and then burned the village looking for those kids...there's no more Neko-Jins alive in China that we know of."  
"Why...why did it?"

_End Flashback_

"I remember...Tomoko showed me the pictures of you butchering innocent men, women and children...the sick...the old...you're lucky you don't have a soul...when you die you'd go straight to hell!"  
Zeo slapped Hiro again around the face, he hissed in pain.  
Zeo then put some tape over Hiro's mouth silencing him...for now, Zeo smiled at that.  
"That's enough noise from that annoying hole today...I have decided I'm going back to Japan and hunting them down myself...Makoto Granger, Ling Kon and Gou Hiwatari...will be dead before the end of this month...Tomoko, when I give you the signal and all three are dead...we'll have no need for Hiro here, so kill him anyway you like."  
"Yes Father...I will...what about your mask?"  
"Of course I'll take it...they make good calling cards.

_Flashback_

"This...is a kidnapping...literally...if you try to stop me, I kill them both...move Ruski" Zeo pushed the barrel into Brian's neck, his arms were up high in the "freeze" position.  
They left the room walking slowly down to the elevator, he kept looking back to his enemies and remembered.  
"You'll want this" he took off his mask and threw it back to them.  
Ian and Spencer ran back.  
"Its not a grenade you idiot" he quickly replaced it with a red mask with one hand as he walked.

"No Brian...I don't need you, oh no...all I need is the boy."  
"Tomoko?"  
"Your usefulness and your life has come to an end..." Zeo aimed the gun at Brian.  
He closed his eyes and Zeo opened the door...then he squeezed the trigger.  
BANG.  
Brian was blown out of the car at the force of the point blank bullet.  
"Sweet dreams!" he closed the door and started driving again leaving the bleeding body on the side walk.

_End Flashback_

"That was truly a good day."  
Hiro knew what he was talking about, it was the time when Zeo had managed to get Tomoko and kill Brian.  
"Oh...I think you'll want to speak now."  
Zeo ripped off the tape.  
"AH!"  
"Anything to say to me before I leave?"  
"Nothing...you're a Monster...using Brian as a shield...you knew we were powerless."  
"Yes I did...but again I am invincible to bullets and most kinds of weapons so I guess Brian didn't need to die...but oh well...he's dead....there all dead, my revenge is almost complete...do you want to tell me where they are now to save me time?"  
"Fuck you...you bastard."  
Zeo punched Hiro in the gut twice.  
"How dare you say that!"  
Zeo then turned the power on and to maxim and then put a gun down his throat.  
Threatening Hiro before he switched off the power.  
"Remember Tomoko...the signal and DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!"  
Zeo turned to Hiro.  
"You wont get far, I've actually put a chip in your brain that tells me where you are and its in a position to cripple you temporarily.  
Zeo pulled a remote out of his pocket and pushed a button making Hiro yell in pain.  
"Ooops, wrong button, I forgot to say I can make you feel pain too."  
"You fucking PHSYCO!"

Zeo pushed it again.  
"Language..." Zeo turned and left.  
"I also have a remote with me, you're going to your room now, don't try anything funny."

Author notes

Beywriter: Okay, the language I did warn about.  
Ray: Oh great, they're not ready and Zeo is back on the prowl.  
Max: Thanks to: Lirin Sama and Grinnind Dead for reviewing  
Tyson: They did, why aren't you...don't you think this is worth a review...none members can also review.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	14. Death on swift wings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

Strong Language in this chapter.

T**he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Fight**

**Death on Swift Wings**

"You wont get far, I've actually put a chip in your brain that tells me where you are and its in a position to cripple you temporarily."  
Zeo pulled a remote out of his pocket and pushed a button making Hiro yell in pain.  
"Oops, wrong button, I forgot to say I can make you feel pain."  
"You fucking PHSYCO!" Zeo pushed it again.  
"Language..." Zeo turned and left.  
"I also have a remote with me, you're going to your room now, don't try anything funny."

That was about two hours ago.  
Zeo's private plane was now taking him back to Japan and Beycity where he will search again.  
"_I have to kill them...only then will my revenge on Tyson and the others be complete...I don't care how many I have to kill to get to them as long as they die by my hands...this time I'll properly make sure they're dead instead of going off gut instinct, it'll get the job done a lot faster._"  
Zeo's head was filled with numerous ideas on how to kill the three young children.  
Only in his eyes would you understand why they posed a great threat to him.  
Zeo knew one day they'd be grown up and one day find and kill him so he had to beat them to it and so kill them when they're younger to make sure he'd live a happy life.

The flight will take a very long time, about at least eight hours but that didn't matter very much to Zeo at all.  
No, he will spend his time thinking of new and genius ways of making the children suffer before killing them and making them meet their parents up in heaven.  
"_Revenge is a dish best served cold_" Zeo thought looking out of the window to the sky outside.

The plane bounced a few times flying through turbulence of the mountain ranges and bad weather they flew over.  
But after that the flight was long and boring.  
Eventually bored of thinking of new ways to kill them he decided sleep would be better, yes he didn't need it but it would help the time of the flight to go by a lot faster.

Zeo was relived when the plane finally landed in Tokyo's Narita Airport.  
"Finally...I'm sick of that plane."  
He stepped off it and got in a waiting car.  
Before he left Scotland he bought a house in Beycity and he would use it as his center of operations for finding them.  
He knew he would have to be patient, he wouldn't find them instantly and expected all this to take at least two months in total.  
The car took him to the house he had bought which was about a twenty minute drive from the airport.

When Zeo arrived at his new home an agent was there to give him the keys and show him around the house.  
This process wasn't long at all.  
It was a three bedroomed semi detached house with a nice front and large back garden.  
There was also a double garage in the house as well.  
The back and front gardens were truly amazing.  
In the back garden was an amazingly big and deep pond.  
Zeo inspected it all and was very pleased with what he saw and was also pleased at the house's price.  
"_At least its not going to be a huge money drain with buying this place...when I'm done here...I can sell it all and get my money back._"

The Estate Agent said that before Zeo was there lived a landscape gardener who took good pride in her gardens.  
"I can clearly see she has pride.  
"Are you a good gardener Mr. Zagart?" he asked.  
Zeo shook his head.  
"Never been good with plants...I can't even grow weeds, never had the luck but I'll try to keep it running."  
According to the story that the Estate Agent told him.  
The Women who lived there died of a stroke about a month ago and the house has been up on the market for that long.  
She had died abroad on Holiday and since she was already a widow her children decided to put the house up on the market to get some money out of it all.  
The house inside was empty, family had taken everything with them or sold items to try and get more money out of the sale of the house but this didn't bother Zeo, he'd just buy all new furnishings.

But Zeo had been spotted.  
By chance Johnny had invited an old friend over, a close friend who had helped in finding Zeo.  
Oliver, he had invited Oliver to come over and meet his girlfriend and visit the others.  
They hadn't seen him since before storming the house where Zeo was living where he slaughtered everyone.  
Oliver had seen Zeo in a car driving right past him but luckily Zeo had not seen him, he was to interested in something else.

"Oh no...he's back...gotta phone Johnny."  
Oliver pulled out his cell and dialed Jess's house.  
Ryoko answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, Jess's house...Ryoko speaking."  
"Ryoko? Who are you?"  
"Jess and Johnny rescued me from the Neko-Jin Village after it was destroyed by Zeo, Zeo killed the entire population...I saw it all...I saw everything."  
Oliver already felt bad for him.  
"I'm so sorry...who was your father?"  
"Kevin Cheng."  
"Oh yeah..."  
Oliver remembered who he was and then remembered quickly the reason for calling.  
"Ryoko, listen this is very important...can you get Johnny on the line for me please?"  
"Yeah, hold on I'll get him."  
"Thanks."

"Johnny...there's a man on the phone for you."  
Ryoko looked around the house and eventually found he was with Jess and Dizzi helping Makoto to rebuild Dragoon.  
So far they had the perfect design on Dizzi's screen and they were working to pull it all together.  
If Kenny had been here it would have been a lot easier as they would have his knowledge but between all three they agreed they had ample knowledge to pull the "Dragoon Viper" together.  
By the way things were going around the house it was clearly obvious to anyone that he was still very angry with Ling for destroying the old Dragoon Beyblade.  
"Johnny...there's a man on the phone for you."  
Johnny put down the part he was holding and looked at the boy.  
"Who?"  
"I don't know...he says its urgent...he has a French accent."  
Johnny instantly realized it was Oliver.  
"That's Oliver...remember?"  
Then Johnny remembered that Ryoko wasn't around then so he wouldn't have a clue who Oliver was.  
"No..." Ryoko said slowly  
"Oh yeah...I'm sorry...of course you wont know him that's right he was before we rescued you from China...don't worry about it...I'll be right back guys..."  
He got up from his chair and left the room to get another phone upstairs and Ryoko went downstairs again.  
Johnny took the call from upstairs.  
"I got it Ryoko...hang up now."  
"Okay."

Ryoko hung up the phone and went back to the TV show he was watching and sat on the sofa.

Gou was reading a book and wasn't interested in what Ryoko was watching.  
"Who was on the phone?" he asked  
"Some guy called Oliver" Ryoko answered.  
"Okay." Gou wasn't worrying at all.  
In fact they all had no idea how their lives were about to change from that day on.  
They were lucky Johnny had invited Oliver to come over so he could see the Android.

It was a couple of minutes before Johnny picked up.  
"Hello Oliver what's the matter...Ryoko said you had something important to discuss?"  
"Johnny, Hi...we have a problem...a big problem...I just got out of the airport and..."  
"What?"  
"And..."  
"What? And what?"

"Zeo's back!..."

Author notes

Beywriter: Wow, cliffhanger  
Ray: Oh no, he's coming back to kill our kids  
Tyson: Have faith, they'll kick its butt  
Max: They're too young  
Tyson: I know but thanks to: Lirin Sama and Grinning Dead for reviewing  
Ray: Please leave a review, they help authors a lot.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	15. Emergancy Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

T**he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Fight**

**Emergency Plan**

But Zeo had been spotted.  
By chance Johnny had invited an old friend over, a close friend who had helped in finding Zeo.

Oh no...he's back...gotta phone Johnny."  
Oliver pulled out his cell and dialed Jess's house.  
Ryoko answered.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, Jess's house...Ryoko speaking."  
"Ryoko? Who are you?"  
"Jess and Johnny rescued me from the Neko-Jin Village after it was destroyed by Zeo, Zeo killed the entire population...I saw it all...I saw everything."

"Johnny...there's a man on the phone for you."  
Johnny put down the part he was holding and looked at the boy.  
"Who?"  
"I don't know...he says it's urgent...he has a French accent."  
Johnny instantly realized it was Oliver.

It was a couple of minutes before Johnny picked up.  
"Hello Oliver what's the matter...Ryoko said you had something important to discuss?"  
"Johnny, Hi...we have a problem...a big problem...I just got out of the airport and..."  
"What?"  
"And..."  
"What? And what?"

"Zeo's back!"  
"What!"  
"I just saw him in a taxi...he's come back to find and kill the Bladebreaker kids."  
"Okay, are you coming here instantly?"  
"Yeah, I'm just getting a cab now."  
"Okay...get here safe and make sure Zeo doesn't follow you...that's how he got Brian."  
"Okay." Oliver hung up.

Johnny put the phone down.  
His face was now as pale as snow.  
He slowly entered the room where they were building the Dragoon Viper MK 1.  
Johnny sat down and Jess turned and instantly saw that something was wrong.  
"Johnny...what's wrong?"  
Makoto turned around and saw he looked disturbed.  
"I've got some bad news."  
"What is it?" Jess demanded also sounding worried.  
"Zeo is back in Tokyo...it's why Oliver called."  
Jess nodded.  
"Shit...we're lucky he arrived when he did or we'd have no warning..."  
Makoto was shaking now.  
He dropped what he was holding and ran downstairs almost falling down them in the process.  
He burst into the lounge where Ling, Ryoko and Gou were.  
"Zeo is back in Tokyo and he's after us!"  
Now Gou was interested.  
"What!"  
"Yeah, Oliver just called saying he spotted him in a taxi, he could be near by...guys...this is it, we knew he'd probably come back so he can kill us, guess we're going to have to try the Bit Shield trick sooner than we thought."  
"Don't worry guys, we've trained for it and we're nearly ready...let's just hope he doesn't find us almost instantly..."  
"What about Ling? She was out for a whole month...Ling hasn't trained for it as much as we have."  
"Don't worry...I've been training with you, remember?"  
They had forgotten that Johnny was also learning the move in case of an emergency where Ling isn't ready.  
"I'm backup but I have total confidence in you" Johnny gave Ling the thumbs up and Ling blushed.  
"Thanks for the thumbs up...I don't feel ready but with a vote of confidence as strong as that...heck...I say...bring it on!"

Oliver arrived about fifteen minutes later and quickly came inside.  
"Hey Oliver."  
"Hey Johnny."  
"Are you sure you weren't followed?"  
"Yes."

"Okay...I guess we better think of a plan here" Johnny said.  
They were all sitting around the kitchen table.  
"Yeah...if Zeo is back on one of his blood hunts we could all be in mortal danger" Oliver said and sipped some tea.  
"It looks like we have two options here guys."

Jess coughed.  
"And girls" Gou added.  
"And those are?" Ryoko asked.  
"Stay and fight or run and hide hoping he'll never find us."

"I'm all up for option one...I don't know about you guys but I want revenge for my father," Gou exclaimed.  
"I totally agree with Gou here...I want my revenge on Zeo too," Makoto said loudly.  
"What about you Ling...Ryoko?" Gou asked.  
"Yeah, I want that freak to suffer for killing mother and father."  
"I...I think he should pay for that attack on our Village..." Ryoko growled through gritted teeth.  
"It makes me so mad!"

"Okay then...it's decided...we stay...we fight...we settle the score..." Johnny said to the group.  
They nodded and agreed together.  
"Right then, I guess we're going to have to train but not get too tired, we can't face him if he attacks when we're weak" Johnny said to them.  
"Oliver, do you still have your blade?"  
"Yeah I do...he's here," Oliver took out Unicolyn.  
"Good, then we have backup in case it's needed."

"I could call in Enrique but I hear he's busy recently...some government job."  
"...Him in my house? I don't know" Jess said.  
"Jess, Hime, if we can build a small army we wont need to worry about energy if we all learn the Bit Shield technique."

"Bit Shield technique?"  
Johnny then decided to fill in the Frenchman.  
"It's a technique we developed when we discovered what Zeo's weakness is, that was all thanks to Dizzi here."  
"Dizzi's still online?"  
"She's been off for a long time but without her amazing help we wouldn't have learned his weakness."  
"So...what is it?"  
"Okay, Zagart wanted the Four Sacred Spirits and I was getting all these weird energy spikes every time he powered up...eventually Kenny realized that Zeo wasn't human so then logically we thought he wanted the four bitbeasts to make Zeo human...then I started researching if it was possible for Zeo to become human...that was recently...we found that it is possible and then we started working on a way to make him transform...we think we found the right way to make him transform which means the bitbeasts have to give a huge amount of power but to prevent any harm to them we have to shield them using more energy...we call that the Bit Shield technique."  
Oliver listened to what the bitbeast said and understood.  
"Okay...I think I understand."

"Right so then we should get back to training, now he's here we might not have a lot of time" Makoto stood up to leave.  
"Wait Makoto, there's still one last thing."  
"What Johnny?"  
"We need to discuss an emergency plan."  
"I thought we just did that."  
"We were but we still need to discuss what happens if everything goes wrong, if he does a sneak attack."  
"Oh right." Makoto sat again.  
"In that case...we fight, we don't fall back or anything...fight him here and do the attack, make him human and then shoot him or whatever."  
Gou chuckled at what Makoto had just said.  
"What?"  
"What you said actually made a lot of sense."  
"Hey thanks Gou."  
"I was thinking we lure him somewhere...you know like a trap? Maybe an old warehouse somewhere."  
"That has a good ring to it" Makoto agreed with Johnny's idea...it would mean that any damage done wouldn't be to the house which would save a lot of money.  
"But where would we send him too? We need a very close location and I don't know anywhere around here."  
"Jess...you're forgetting about the abandoned industrial park about a five minute walk from here."  
Jess then remembered where her boyfriend was talking about.  
"Oh yeah, that place."  
"It would be a perfect place!"  
"Why don't we go check it out?" Oliver asked Johnny.  
"The kids can't come."  
"Just you and me I meant."  
"Oh...okay...I'll get a digital camera...we might need pictures if we're going to make a plan!"  
"Okay I'll get ready."  
Johnny and Oliver left a few minutes later to go on what Johnny was calling a reconnaissance mission.  
Johnny's phone was on instantly, if Zeo attacked Jess would text Johnny an exclamation mark.

Author notes

Beywriter: Things have been shaken up now that Zeo is already back in town.  
Ray: They'll get it.  
Max: Thanks to: Lirin Sama for reviewing.  
Tyson: Please leave a review, its a crime not to!


	16. Home again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

Strong language in this chapter.

T**he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Fight**

**Home Again**

His first day back in Tokyo was hectic, he had gone out buying new furnishings for his home.  
But in one day he had it looking like he had been living there for at least a few years.  
"Great, now I've got everything sorted I can get to work with my main objectives here."  
He had managed to acquire a large map of Beycity and he had a grid drawn over it.  
"_Okay, one week I search this grid, the next this one and so on...then I repeat twice more...and eventually walking around outside I'll spot them...it's only a matter of time and I have to be patient._"

It was far to late to begin looking for them now...they'd all be in bed but Zeo was convinced he would take them by surprise.  
He also had no idea that a final plan was being drawn together to finish him off.  
For the first time in this war...they had the advantage and they were not going to let it pass.  
Zeo had walked into his own death.  
But they were not going to go to Zeo...they were going to let Zeo come to them.

Zeo sat back in the sofa in the back room.  
An expensive bottle of champagne was opened and a glass was in his left hand.  
"To a successful hunt."  
He downed the glass.  
Drinking and eating for him was a choice but any kind of food could be used as fuel for his body.  
But he decided it was a good idea to have a toast to try to bring more good fortune on his side.  
Alas he didn't know that this would be a doomed mission if their plan worked well.

Zeo picked up the phone and decided to call Tomoko.  
After six rings there was nothing.  
"Odd..." Zeo left a message on the answering machine and then went back to his pre-victory toast.  
Zeo was celebrating before the victory had been claimed, Zeo was too confident.  
Zeo remembered everything from the past few months... getting Ray in the bathroom, shooting Kai, sending out those dreams to bring them all together which he thought was genius, he also remembered the bomb and destroying he hospital.  
But one thing that was strongest in his memory was that night.

_Flashback_

He started the engine and drove away, he turned the corner and stopped.  
"No Brian...I don't need you, oh no...all I need is the boy."  
"Tomoko?"  
"Your usefulness and your life has come to an end..." Zeo aimed the gun at Brian.  
He closed his eyes and Zeo opened the door...then he squeezed the trigger.  
BANG.  
Brian was blown out of the car at the force of the point blank bullet.  
"Sweet dreams!" He closed the door and started driving again leaving the bleeding body on the side walk.

Zeo appeared at the bottom and turned to the left.  
"SHOOT!" they all fired and Zeo went down but he fired a single shot it went into Mariah's head.  
Her limp body slumped in her chair.  
"MARIAH! NO!" Ray got off and hugged his dead wife, he burst out crying, he felt her warm blood trickling down his face.

"_I love you Mariah!" he said holding her._

"I will forgive you Ian, but only after you join me in Hell!" The knife was plunged into the young man's back. A groan of pain slipped through his lips and his quickly fading vision looked up with surprise to Brian, but was met with Zeo's face.

Zeo laughed as he dropped the dead Russian to the floor with a soft thud.

Tyson was coughing up blood.  
Pain was searing through his back, it was like he was laying on fire.  
His vision was blurring and Zeo stood over him.  
"Hiro...is alive."  
"Wha?"

Then there was a gunshot and Zeo staggered back, there was another one.  
"TYSON!" Kai ran forward and helped up Tyson and threw him over his shoulder completely ignoring Zeo who was reaching for his gun.  
"Help me Kai."  
"Its alriii..."

BANG, BANG, BANG!  
Kai fell to the floor.  
Zeo stood over Tyson again.  
"No one will help you now Tyson." BANG!  
Zeo loaded his gun laughing and leaving Tyson's body.

Ray punched Zeo off him and took the prime position and pinned Zeo's arms under his legs before punching Zeo again and again and again.  
He was taking all his anger out on Zeo.  
Zeo managed to throw Ray off him and quickly got up so he could deliver a kick to Ray in his left side.  
"AH!" Ray felt something break.  
Ray got up but was kicked down again.  
He grabbed Zeo's foot and pulled the android down and punched him.  
"Give it up Ray, you're weak."  
"NEVER!" he cried and he got up and kicked Zeo in the face and Zeo pulled him down and twisted his leg.  
"AAAHHH!" He heard a snap but got up anyway.  
Zeo got up and pulled out a knife and swung at Ray but he dodged and manage to snatch the knife.  
He stabbed Zeo but it didn't effect him and he pushed away the knife and Ray watched it fly.  
Zeo pulled out another knife and stabbed Ray twice in the heart.  
Ray gasped and fell back before dropping to the floor.  
Zeo smirked menacingly before dropping the knife and leaving.

But Zeo did watch Ray die.  
"I love you too Ling...you have to be strong...you have to carry on your name, remember me." Jess took off her jacket and put it on the Neko.

"Stay with us Ray...you're strong!"  
"Yeah I am...but not that strong."  
"Daddy you are strong," he wiped away the tears from her cheek.  
She kissed her father on the cheek, he kissed her back before his last breath escaped his lips.

_End Flashback_

He remembered it all and soon he'd have new memories to remember for the future.  
His only regret was not seeing Hiro die like he wanted.  
But he knew that Tomoko would do him proud, he knew that Tomoko wouldn't fail again.  
Failure was not an option.  
If one survived, then his existence would be threatened...well that was his very strong opinion.  
Then the phone rang which brought him from his thoughts.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello...Zeo."  
This was Hiro's voice.  
"Hiro...what the hell?"  
"I'm coming home again Zeo...and I'm going to fucking kill you."  
"What have you done with Tomoko?"  
"He's safe and I managed to charter a private jet with some help from the new BBA Chairman...Robert...Tomoko is my prisoner...he's now my hostage...either he dies...or you do..."  
Zeo growled low from his throat.  
"I'll see you die for this Granger...you'll die even if I kill Tomoko...you're dead."  
"You want to shoot my plane down do you?"  
"That's exactly right" Zeo laughed like a maniac.  
"I have to stop you at all costs!" his voice was high as he laughed.  
Then the phone cut.  
"_I've got a better plan, when that plane lands I'll go in and kill him saving Tomoko from any harm...it'll be perfect._"

Zeo worked out he didn't have long.  
Then he realized something.  
If Hiro is coming back, the others are going to greet him at the plane or in the airport...or I could follow him in a car and it'll take me straight to where all the others are!"  
Now he had to make up a decision.  
Follow him and not kill him or kill him in the plane.  
"_The only consequential course of action is following Hiro to the others...it will work and when I am there...I can wipe them out all together!_"  
Now Zeo's plan was falling into place...

Author notes

Beywriter: Wow I didn't expect to get to this point so fast!  
Ray: This story might end quick.  
Beywriter: No...there is no end in sight...I have plotted the next 3 chapters, sorry about the lack of updates, I'm just really lazy.  
Max: Thanks to: Lirin Sama, Grinning dead and LightShadowsh for reviewing  
Tyson: They did, please will you? Its a crime not to or something...

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	17. Good News

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

Strong Language

NOTE: Sorry for the late update, here goes with 17, please forgive, I just rarely seem to be in the mood to update

T**he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Fight**

**Good News**

Yesterday:

"Remember Tomoko...the signal and DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!"  
Zeo turned to Hiro.  
"You wont get far, I've actually put a chip in your brain that tells me where you are and its in a position to cripple you temporarily.  
Zeo pulled a remote out of his pocket and pushed a button making Hiro yell in pain.  
"Ooops, wrong button, I forgot to say it can make you feel pain."  
"You fucking PHSYCO." Zeo pushed it again.  
"Language..." Zeo turned and left.  
"I also have a remote with me, you're going to your room now, don't try anything funny."

Tomoko pressed a button on his remote.  
Hiro felt all his muscles relax.  
He couldn't move anything.  
Tomoko released the straps and with brute strength moved Hiro painfully onto a wheelchair where he was clamped in.

Then Tomoko started pushing him towards his room.  
"Why wont you tell us where they are Hiro and now you would be able to escape all the pain?...its foolish to keep this up Hiro...you aren't saving anyone at all...especially not your own life."  
Tomoko then remembered he had the mobility inhibitor switched on and disabled it so Hiro could talk.  
"Tell me Hiro...where are they?"  
"Why are you listening to it still...after what Zeo did to you...you're still on his side?"  
"Zeo is my father."  
"You're too forgiving and blinded...can't you see he's killed hundreds of innocent people?"  
"Yes...if you had told us where they are Zeo wouldn't have done it...the blood of the victims of the Neko-Jin's are on _your hands_."  
Hiro gasped at this.  
Was he really to blame for Zeo going out there?  
Was it just a mind trick?  
Or was it a sly way of making him feel guilty and owning up before more innocent blood was spilled?  
"Cat got your tongue Hiro?"  
"It wasn't my fault Zeo butchered innocent civilians...it did it of its own accord...you're just trying to make me feel guilty."

"Hiro, he's a him not an IT, say that once more or I'll cut your arm off with a blunt knife."  
"Tomoko...you have to stand up to him."  
"I don't have to stand up to anyone..except my foes...you are my enemy...if you are my father's enemy...I'm gonna stand by him until the end."  
"Can't you see...he's evil and has to be stopped by any means necessary."  
"You were there that night, you saw them...my father is invincible...no force can stop him."  
"You're wrong, we will stop him."

When they reached Hiro's bedroom Tomoko pulled out the remote and disabled Hiro's body then placed it on the side table by his bed.  
"Having that chip has really made things easier."  
Tomoko put Hiro back on the bed but knocked the controller onto the floor as he tripped up over the wheel on the chair.  
The controller broke and so did the control on Hiro.  
Hiro instantly got up and restrained Tomoko.  
"GET OFF ME!"  
Hiro managed to use a correct move just to knock the boy out.  
"Sorry but I had no choice."  
Hiro put the boy in the chair and took him with him.  
He knew where to find a phone and called his office, luckily he could still remember.  
Robert picked up sounding sleepy.  
"BBA Chairman Robert."  
"Robert, so you replaced me then..."  
Robert was freaked out to here the voice of the dead.  
"Hiro...but...you're dead..."  
"Not anymore...can you do me a favor please?"

"Yes of course...anything."  
"Get me a private plane back to Tokyo...today."  
"You're in luck...I have one in Germany...I'll make a call...where are you?"  
"I don't know...can you trace this call?"  
"It says you're in Scotland...near Edinburgh."  
"Thank you Robert."  
"Do you want me to arrange transport for you...I know where you are...its no bother to me."  
"Alright then...thanks."  
"No problem."  
Hiro noticed there was a message on the phone that was recent.  
It was Zeo and there was a number so he dialed it

"Hello?"  
"Hello...Zeo."  
This was Hiro's voice.  
"Hiro...what the hell?"  
"I'm coming home again Zeo...and I'm going to fucking kill you."  
"What have you done with Tomoko?"  
"He's safe and I managed to charter a private jet with some help from the new BBA Chairman...Robert...Tomoko is my prisoner...he's now my hostage...either he dies...or you do..."

Meanwhile back in Tokyo:  
"_I can't believe Hiro is still alive._"  
He phoned Johnny's cell to give him the good news.

Johnny was woke up by his phone, tonight for some odd reason he forgot to turn it off.  
"Hello?"  
"Johnny...its RObert...this is important."  
"We know...Zeo is back in Tokyo."  
On the other end of the line Robert almost dropped the phone in shock.  
Now he wouldn't be able to sleep.  
"No, I need you to wake Makoto...its urgent."  
"Can't this wait till morning?"  
"No...wake him."  
Johnny groaned and pulled back the covers and slipped on a bathrobe on above his boxers and left the room, luckily Jess was still asleep.

He crept into the kids room.  
Ryoko was snoring but the others were sleeping peacefully...it was then Johnny remembered who the father was and what a pain he was to wake up.

He bent down and whispered into his ear.  
"Makoto...breakfast time," after a few seconds his eyes opened.  
"I miss breakfast?"  
"No, its still late...Robert wants to speak to you."  
"Okay," he took the phone and pressed it to his ear.  
"Hello Robert."  
"Hi Makoto, sorry to wake you but I have good news."  
"What?" he mumbled.  
"Hiro is alive."  
This woke Makoto up completely.  
"What...he's...he's...alive?"  
"Yes, please excuse me...I have to go."  
"Bye...thanks."  
"You're welcome."  
He sat up and his voice woke the others.  
"Its AM, I wanna sleep," Ryoko groaned.  
"Makoto we're sleeping you idiot," Ling said rubbing her eyes.  
"Guys...Hiro is alive...he's really alive!"  
Ling smiled warmly.  
"That's awesome news...I'm so happy for you."  
"Yeah...its great you have family alive still," Gou said.  
"Who's Hiro?" Ryoko asked.  
"My father's brother...he was the Chairman of the Beyblade Battle Association!"  
"Your Uncle was the Chairman of the BBA?" his face was widened with amazement.  
"You're one lucky kid."  
"Well Hiro was...the previous Chairman picked him out of thirty candidates, of which my father was in, when Hiro was picked my dad's name was moved onto a replacement list," Ling said.  
"But sadly dad was killed," she started to cry.  
Makoto felt bad that he had been mad at the girl.  
"Ling...I'm sorry I was mad with you...truly...its just that my father built that Dragoon Beyblade...I'm sorry for hurting your feelings...can you forgive me please?"  
"I already have."  
"Thank you, Ling."  
"What goes on here?" Jess came in yawning.  
Their voices had woken her.  
"I just got a call for Makoto from Robert...Hiro is alive."  
"Great...that's real good news..." she would smile but she's too tired.  
About twenty minutes later silence had once again returned to the house.

Authors note

Beywriter: Well Hiro is coming back  
Ray: But is this happiness short lived?  
Max: Thanks to: Lirin Sama and Grinning dead for reviewing  
Tyson: They were kind enough to leave a review...please will you?

Story: Beywriter  
Editor: Lirin Sama


	18. Granger bites the dust

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

T**he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Fight**

**Granger Bites The Dust**

"But I wanna go meet him," Makoto wined.  
It was the morning after Robert's call and they were just waiting for a call from Hiro at the airport to come pick him up.  
"No, its to much of a risk if Zeo's out there...he wants to kill you so...Oliver is going...we can stay here and put the plan into action."  
"A plan were still working on?" Ryoko asked.  
"We don't know if its going to work or not...its just a...an idea."  
"I know its risky...but its just in case...Oliver, if you get texted the warning symbol...and you have Hiro...drive away...if not...get to him quicker but stay away until we you get the all clear."  
Oliver nodded and agreed with Johnny.  
"If you don't get word for four hours after the alert there is a possibility we're dead but go to the park's car park and wait there for ten minutes...after that...whatever you do...is up to you."  
"Okay...I'll do my best to keep Hiro safe...and you keep your family safe...good luck Johnny."  
Johnny was surprised by what Oliver had just said.  
"Family?"  
"Well it looks like you're all a family to me."  
"Some day...but yeah...good luck to you too."  
Just then the phone rang making them jump.  
Jess answered it.  
"Hello...Robert told me to phone this number when I came back to Japan..."  
"Hi Hiro...I'm Jess...want to be picked up?"  
"Please...and I have something to tell you all...Tomoko is Zeo's son...come and get me...my plane wont be landing for about another twenty minutes...you have to pick me up from the plane...Robert will have informed security."  
"Okay...Oliver's on his way."  
Oliver heard this and nodded turning and leaving.  
"Oliver...Hiro called from the plane, you have to meet him at the plane, go to security, Robert has a permit for you."  
"Johnny...Hiro said that Tomoko is Zeo's son!"  
Johnny stood there, his mouth fell open, the kids heard this and they couldn't believe it, even Ryoko was shocked and he had no clue who Tomoko was.  
"But he seemed so innocent!" Ling said.  
"Wait...how can a machine have a baby?"  
"They can't...he must have been adopted or it was the mother's baby."  
"Oh...okay."

Zeo had managed to sneak into the airport and stole a uniform.  
He was now at the gate where Hiro's plane was due to pull up.  
Under his uniform was a simple hand gun in a bag with foil wrapped around it to stop any metal detectors from going off.  
His hair was still green but he wore a hat over his head and he knew only Hiro and Tomoko would recognize him.  
Word had reached the ground staff that Gulfstream 1145 (Hiro's plane) was on approach and would be on stand in about seven minutes.  
"_Nearly go time._"  
Zeo got the gun ready.  
When the stairs were opened by the pilot he would go in and kill Hiro, rescue Tomoko and then run.  
The other three people who were there were just talking and ignoring Zeo which was good for him as they wouldn't recognize his face that well in fact they hadn't even spoken to him.

Now the plane was in sight and taxiing up to where they all were.  
Zeo was sure if he had a heart...it would be thumping madly, he had to hide the evil smile that was trying to edge its way on to his face.  
When the aircarft stopped and the engines were off the others leapt into action and started on their jobs with the aircraft.  
The cabin door began to open and the pilot came out to inspect the aircraft.  
Now Zeo moved into action and went in.

Hiro was there with a restrained Tomoko.  
"The next time you see your father...he'll be dead!"  
"NOT...SO FAST!" Hiro turned his attention to the voice.  
Zeo was standing there with the gun pointed at him.  
"Zeo!"  
"We meet...for the last time."  
Hiro pulled out a shotgun from under a seat.  
"See Tomoko...what I said w..."  
Zeo pulled the trigger twice the force sent Hiro back a couple of paces before falling back into a seat.  
Blood poured from a hole in his neck and chest.  
Zeo untied Tomoko and gave him the gun.  
"Want to put Hiro out of his misery?"  
"Okay."  
He put the gun to Hiro's left eye and pulled the trigger.  
The crews had all ran when they heard gun shots and they had called security.

Zeo took him to a hidden car but first he ditched the uniform and drove off.

When Oliver arrived at the gate.  
Police were everywhere and there was an Ambulance.  
"_What the...?_"  
A policeman came to him.  
"Sir...what's your business here?"  
"To pick up Hiro Granger, apparently I have clearance to enter here?"  
"Yes you do but you're too late."  
"To late?"  
"Come with me sir."  
Oliver got out and followed the officer to the Ambulance where Hiro was in a body bag but not zipped up yet.  
"Is this the gentlemen?"  
"Yes it is."  
"_There is only one thing that would dare do this...Zeo._"

"Officer, I think I know who did this."  
"Oh really? Who?"  
"Zeo Zaggart...he's back in Tokyo now...he's after some more people and Hiro was on his hit list."  
"Okay...do you want to follow the body to the morgue or do you want me to call you to tell you where its gone?"  
"I'll follow in the Ambulance if my car's okay here."  
"Its not."  
"Okay...I'll phone someone to come and collect it now."  
Oliver left the Ambulance and used his phone to call Johnny's cell.

Back at home Johnny was for some reason surprised to hear his phone ring but answered it.  
Oliver's voice was now beginning to break down and the Frenchman began to cry but tried to keep himself together.  
"Joh...ny, Hiro is ddead... Zeo g..ot to him whe...n h..is plane landed."  
"Oh...no..."  
"C...an y...ou come and pick u...p m...the car? I'm...g...going to the Hospi..ital w...with H...Hiro"  
"Sure."  
"Who was that?" Gou asked.  
"I've got bad news...Zeo got to Hiro before Oliver could pick him up...Hiro's dead...I gotta get Oliver's car..."  
Johnny went into the garage and pulled out his bike.  
He couldn't drive there so he'd have to ride there and put his bike in the back.

It took Johnny about half an hour to cycle to the airport.  
When he arrived at the security gate there were still a lot of police around but his car wasn't in sight.  
"Excuse me...where's the car here?"  
"Oh it was toed back to its home address about five minutes ago."  
"Can I see the address please?"  
"We can't."  
"I need to make sure my car is going home."  
"Your car? The French guy said it was his car."  
"He was borrowing it, don't worry he was insured and it was perfectly legal... completely."  
"Oh okay...this is the address."  
The officer showed him the paper and it showed where he was living with Jess.  
"I just cycled from that address to collect it!"  
"Sorry but it was blocking an emergency exit."  
"Its okay...I understand," Johnny sighed and got on his bike before riding home again.

To say the least...Johnny was mad.  
But he knew that Oliver obviously had no clue or he would have phoned Johnny.

Oliver returned to the house about two hours later.  
The mood in the house was very low.  
Makoto now had to come to realize that he was the last Granger but Makoto gave himself a nickname in an attempt to cheer himself up "The Lone Granger" after seeing the TV show.  
Gou was taking it differently, more like his Father.  
He was angry Hiro had been killed, trapped like a rat in the back of a plane.  
Also they were still getting over the new news that Tomoko was with Zeo all along.

That night it was hard for them all to sleep.  
They were too distracted by Hiro and the emotion of it all.  
What ever amount of time they slept would have been restless.  
Tomorrow they would go and arrange Hiro's funeral but at least the brothers were finally reunited...

Author notes

Beywriter: And now Makoto has no more relatives.  
Ray: Thanks to Lirin Sama for reviewing chapter 17  
Max: Comments?

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	19. Another Hero fallen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

T**he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Fight**

**Another Hero Fallen**

Previously on The Mask of Zeo...

"But I wanna go meet him," Makoto wined.  
It was the morning after Robert's call and they were just waiting for a call from Hiro at the airport to come pick him up.  
"No, its to much of a risk if Zeo's out there...he wants to kill you so...Oliver is going...we can stay here and put the plan into action."

Okay...I'll do my best to keep Hiro safe...and you keep your family safe...good luck Johnny."

Zeo had managed to sneak into the airport and stole a uniform.  
He was now at the gate where Hiro's plane was due to pull up.  
Under his uniform was a simple hand gun in a bag with foil wrapped around it to stop any metal detectors to go off.

Hiro was there with a restrained Tomoko.  
"The next time you see your father...he'll be dead!"  
"NOT...SO FAST!" Hiro turned his attention to the voice.  
Zeo was standing there with the gun pointed at him.  
"Zeo!"  
"We meet...for the last time."  
Hiro pulled out a shotgun from under a seat.  
"See Tomoko...what I said w..."  
Zeo pulled the trigger twice the force sent Hiro back a couple of paces before falling back into a seat.  
Blood poured from a hole in his neck and chest.  
Zeo untied Tomoko and gave him the gun.  
"Want to put Hiro out of his misery?"  
"Okay."  
He put the gun to Hiro's left eye and pulled the trigger.

Now the continuum...

Jess yawned sleepily.  
They sat in a room, Johnny was next to her on her right side and the kids were to Jess's left in the order of Ryoko, Ling, Makoto and Gou.  
Last night they barely got any sleep.  
They were now going to arrange Hiro's funeral.  
It was a tradition to go to the same Funeral Director each time.  
Right now he probably was wondering why they were always dying in their families until he remembered or heard the name Zeo.

The priest came in with his usual warm but in a way sad smile.  
"Hello...I understand you want to arrange a funeral?"  
"Regrettably," Jess replied.  
They spent the next hour arranging the funeral for Hiro.  
It was arranged for about five days.

The five days past slowly.  
Words were barely uttered to one another.  
Even practice eventually ground to a halt as they were way to distracted to focus their energy.  
Gou believed that Zeo was now winning this war...he had a lot of ground but they had to take that back from it and Tomoko.  
Tomoko there was a surprise for sure.  
"I never believed or thought that Tomoko is in league with Zeo," Gou said.  
He was sat in the lounge with only Makoto.  
"None of us believed," Makoto replied

"He played us," Gou sighed heartedly.  
"And now...Zeo's on the loose again..." he added.  
"Don't worry...we'll get him...we'll get him," Makoto trailed off in thought.  
"Yeah..."  
"You know something?" Gou looked to his left at his Japanese captain with curious eyes.  
"When I thought Hiro was dead for a while...I was only just getting over it but now I know he was alive all this time...and now..."  
"You feel like your going through it all over again?" Gou guessed and Makoto nodded.  
"Yeah," Makoto agreed.  
"I really don't know what if feels like to loose someone twice but I can bet it hurts a lot."  
Makoto didn't reply this time he just nodded.

The time flew by faster than anyone thought possible and now they were standing to the right of Max's grave and a new one had been dug.  
A fresh coffin lay at the bottom.  
Oliver, Johnny, Robert, Jess, Ryoko, Gou, Ling and Makoto were all there standing at the foot of the grave.  
The sky was cloudy but an odd ray of light had fallen over the sight and they had a feeling there were more visitors to the funeral than just the ones standing here.  
Makoto felt they were all here and imagined them standing around: Tyson, Ray, Kai, Max, Lee, Kevin, Gary, Mariah, Hilary, Ian, Brian, Spencer and Tala.  
He wished some how he could defy gravity and go to his father in the sky.  
"Welcome," the priest said calmly.  
"Today we meet again under the eyes of God to bury Hiro Granger who can now once again meet up with his family in the Kingdom of our Lord...ashes to ashes...dust to dust."

The service was well done.  
It lasted about twenty minutes or so when it was over the Priest left them again to say their last words to Hiro.  
"Hiro...I can't believe you were alive this whole time...I was slowly starting to get over your death but now...now I'm having to do it all again...but I'm happy in one way...I'm happy that you can be with dad and all our family and friends up in heaven...I hope you rest in peace...and don't worry...we'll get Zeo one day...we'll get him."  
"Now...its just us against him in this conflict," Gou said.  
Makoto started crying and Ling came behind Makoto and pulled him into a hug.  
He turned around and embraced the girl.  
"I know its hard Makoto but we'll get through it...we'll get our own revenge on Zeo for this."  
Makoto nodded to Ling's face.  
"I just hope our plan of making him human comes true...then we'll be able to kill him slowly and painfully," Ryoko's eyes gleamed sinisterly like he had a plan of his own in the making.

"I didn't know Hiro that well...only in meetings we had attended together, I remember the day he picked me to be his successor instead of Ray any other on the list.  
What I can remember is he was a very interesting and intelligent person, I had a lot of enlightening conversations with...the day I was told I was told to replace Hiro, I was upset...like Makoto said I was also...I think we all were getting over his death but deep down something told me he was alive but everything else told me otherwise until I actually gave up in hoping for the best...I thought this day would probably come but not this quick...no...not this quick."  
Robert then quickly thought of something else to say and then he soon got more ideas.  
"I will try to keep his legacy alive for as long as I'm the Chairman of the world famous Beyblade Battle Association."

"I only met Hiro once and that was about seven years ago, I think around the time he took over from when Mr. D. died...we only exchanged a few words that day but one was good luck for the future...heh...I guess his good luck eventually ran out...I forgot to give him a refill," Johnny smirked and Jess rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's words.  
"But all joking aside," his words were now serious.  
"But all joking aside now...I'm sure he was a great friend...a loving brother and uncle...who I know will be missed by us all...from what I've been told was Kai didn't like it when someone innocent died, all I can say is I hope he's not to angry with us all," Johnny looked up to the sky.  
The clouds were all moving away now as the wind slowly started to pick up around them kicking leaves and other objects around them.  
It was a ghostly breeze that blew slowly around them.  
It wasn't a cold breeze at all but like it appeared the breeze vanished into nothing.

"That was spooky," Ling said.  
"Yeah," Makoto agreed.  
The air felt differently now as they each took one shovel load and placed it in Hiro's grave before eventually leaving.  
But before they left they spent some time tending to their parent's graves.  
Like Gou said...now it was only them but Makoto would fight until he was the last man standing and until he draws his last breath.  
Makoto wouldn't quit, he would never quit.  
But now it was up to them...it was their turn to get vengeance.  
"Zeo...mark my words...your days are numbered," Makoto yelled it up into the air.  
"Yeah," they agreed.  
When they got back to their cars they said their final goodbyes before leaving for home.  
Oliver was offered a room at Robert's house as Jess's was getting cramped but turned it down so he could be there to fight if the need arises.  
From that day they knew Zeo's life had numbered days.

Author notes

Beywriter: So there goes another Granger and an ally.  
Ray: At least he's not in pain anymore.  
Tyson: True, thanks to: Lirin Sama and Aquilatempest for reviewing.  
Max: Please review, its a crime not to.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	20. Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

T**he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Fight**

**Trouble**

It was two days since Hiro's funeral.  
And they did not even know what was about to come and drive their lives apart for maybe forever.  
Johnny was lying in bed next to his girlfriend enjoying the warm company it provided.  
The clock said 07:33.

Eventually he dozed off again for about half an hour when the door bell rang and woke him up.  
Johnny got up and put on a T-shirt and some pants before going to look out of the bedroom window.  
He gasped when he saw who it was.  
"Mom," the doorbell rang again and Jess woke up.  
"Who's at the door?" even though she was still mainly asleep she sounded mad at being woken up.  
"Mom is."  
"Your mom, why?"  
"I don't know."  
"Did you invite her? How did she learn where we live?"  
"I don't know...I'm gonna go talk to her."  
Johnny left the room and went to answer the door.

He unlocked and opened the door to see his Mother looking at him angrily.  
She had short grey hair and wore a red coat and a handbag with black trousers on.  
"Hi mom."  
"Johnny, you're coming home with me...I want you to pick a rich girl...not someone who lives in poverty and in this dump of a place."  
Johnny growled.  
"Mom, I'm with Jess...there's nothing you can do."  
"I'm your Mother."  
"I can make my own decisions, Mother."  
"Poorly if you look at this crappy house...now pack your suitcase and meet me in the taxi."  
"No...I'm staying."  
The women sighed.  
"Sorry."  
"Sorry what?" Johnny asked  
"This." She maced the man.  
"AAAHHH! WHAT THE HELL?"  
"Pack your suitcase...now if you don't I'll disown you and you will never get a single penny again."  
Johnny sighed.  
"Now...what's your decision young man?"  
Johnny had no clue what to do.  
"I thought so...you're weak...now pack your BAG!"  
"No...I'm staying...go away."  
"Wrong...now I'm telling you to pack your things."  
She pushed in the house and grabbed a hold of Johnny's wrist.  
"Now, go upstairs and pack."

Johnny came into the room with his Mother behind.  
She glared at Jess.  
"So this is the girlfriend?"  
"Yes, and her name is Jess."  
"You are never to see my son again...do you hear me?"  
"Why?" Jess demanded to know.  
"You're poor, your lower in society...an outcast."  
Johnny was beginning to get angry but had no choice now.  
"Tell her to leave."  
"I did, she maced me."  
"And I'll do it again...HURRY UP!"  
"Can't you see we're together? You can't break us up."  
"I can see and I am."

About twenty minutes later Johnny was dragged away.  
His mother was like Satan.  
Jess just stood there on the doorstep watching the taxi until she couldn't.  
When it vanished she fell to her knees and cried.  
Oliver had heard the commotion and tried to help but got maced too.  
He and the kids also came down to see her crying.  
"Jess...I'm sorry," he put his left hand on her right shoulder.  
"She...she...she took him."  
"I know...what she did was wrong."  
Oliver helped her back up inside and took her into the lounge and made her a warm drink.  
"I still can't believe that happened."  
"Life is cruel...I definitely think we've all learned that painful message in the past few months."  
Oliver was right, life for them was horrible...now this? It was now getting beyond awful and just depressing.

The first day without Johnny was sad.  
She hoped Johnny would attempt to try and communicate with her at some point but Gou said that thanks to the jetlag he might be to tired and he might be constantly watched to attempt not to escape and come back here.  
"You think he'd risk it all to come back to me?"  
"For love? Yeah...this kind of reminds me of Romeo and Juliet."  
"Or Casablanca," Oliver added.  
They looked at him confused.  
"The guy gave up everything to be with her because he loved her."  
"Oh."  
"Well I haven't seen it in about fifteen years."

Jess started to do less during the day.  
She sunk to an even greater depression, she was still dealing with Ripples who had passed away a little while back and now she had to deal with Johnny's meddling mother.  
Oliver was helping out more to do things and they were all chipping in to give her a some time to deal with what had happened.  
They felt sorry for her.  
She kept the phone in hands reach most of the time in case Johnny managed to give her a call, she waited and nothing came but Jess never gave up hope.

On the other side of the Atlantic Johnny was in a similar mood.  
He was locked in his old room and felt like he was a kid being sent to his room for being disobedient.  
But he was waiting for the girls his mother had selected for him to arrive and he had no way of contacting the outside world.  
Rain drops rolled down the glass of the mansion a couple of miles out from Glasgow.  
The sound of it hitting the glass was in one way soothing to his mind and the one hundred and one thoughts racing through his skull and leaving there mark in the form of a headache...a large one.

He wondered who his mother had selected for him, she obviously didn't care about true love just that he married to a rich girl.  
His mother angered him, she didn't care or even think about taking the time to even think about her son.  
No!  
She only cared about what she wanted...herself...she was self centered and selfish, not thinking about anyone else but herself.  
"_I gotta think of a way out of all this mess..._"  
He then remembered that his father was on business and also that he would be back home soon.  
Johnny hoped that he could speak some sense into his mother.  
Right now his father was his last chance of happiness with the obviously now lonely and crying girl across the Atlantic.  
Yeah, Johnny knew that Jess was upset, he was slightly angry at himself for not being more firm with her and letting himself being dragged away.  
"_Soon I'll be back Jess...soon...I promise._"

Johnny laid back on his old bed and looked around the room.  
He hadn't slept in here since he was about twenty but his mother had kept it exactly the way he left it.  
The bulb in his bedside lamp was still broken.  
Soon Johnny fell into a long sleep.  
But it was haunted with nightmares of visions about Jess crying and being upset which to him was horrible.

He woke up to the sound of a car pulling up outside the house.  
The clock by his bed said 11:47.  
Quickly after there was a sound of the door being unlocked.  
It opened and his mother came in.  
"Johnny come on...your first potential bride is here."  
Johnny sat up and brushed a hand through his hair before turning to glare at his mother.  
"Don't you dare look at me like that Jonathan McGregor...get your ass down to meet her NOW!"  
She left from the door and vanished down the hall.  
"_Bitch,_" he thought getting up and stretching.  
"_Well I might as well check them out._"  
Johnny then headed out the door and followed his mother down to the entrance hall to meet whatever 'bitch queen from hell' she had picked for him.  
But Johnny knew if he played his cards right he can get the reaction he wanted from her so he could go through them all and get back to Jess.  
He then stopped in his tracks as he realized she was just going to pick more potential brides...the only way out of this was his dad.  
He just hoped he'd get back soon.

Author notes

Beywriter: Oh dear, and I bet you all thought it was Zeo!  
Ray: Yeah that was a cruel trick.  
Beywriter: Whatever...Max finish it.  
Max: thanks to: Lirin Sama and Aquilatempestas for reviewing, each one means alot!

Tyson: Please leave a review! Its a kind thing to do!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	21. Life Without Johnny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

T**he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Fight**

**Life Without Johnny **

**Part 1**

Previously on The Mask of Zeo:

The door bell rang and woke him up.  
Johnny got up and put on T-shirt and some pants before going to look out of the bedroom window.  
He gasped when he saw who it was.  
"Mom."

"Hi mom."  
"Johnny, you're coming home with me...I want you to pick a rich girl...not someone who lives in poverty and in this dump of a place."  
Johnny growled.  
"Mom, I'm with Jess...there's nothing you can do."  
"I'm your Mother."  
"I can make my own decisions Mother."  
"Poorly if you look at this crappy house...now pack your suitcase and meet me in the taxi."  
"No...I'm staying."  
The women sighed.  
"Sorry."  
"Sorry what?" Johnny asked  
"This," she maced the man.

She just stood there on the doorstep watching the taxi until she couldn't.  
When it vanished she fell to her knees and cried.  
Oliver had heard the commotion and tried to help but got maced too.  
He and the kids also came down to see her crying.  
"Jess...I'm sorry," he put his left hand on her right shoulder.  
"She...she...she took him."  
"I know...what she did was wrong."  
Oliver helped her back up inside and took her into the lounge and made her a warm drink.  
"I still can't believe that happened."  
"Life is cruel...I defiantly think we've all learned that painful message in the past few months."  
Oliver was right, life for them was horrible...now this? It was now getting beyond awful and just depressing.

Now the Continuum...

Johnny had been gone a day.  
But he left behind one important thing that he would never usually leave.  
His old bandanna he kept for good luck which means he was coming back...maybe not now...not tomorrow but he was coming home which filled her heart with one thing...hope.

She lied on her bed looking up at the ceiling, it was about 3PM.  
The CD player was on but quiet, just enough so she could hear what was on it.  
Just then a tune met her ears.  
She sat up and looked at the radio.  
It took just a couple of seconds to realize what the song was.  
"_We used to sing this together..._" Jess sighed and lied down again mouthing the words to the song but it made her cry again so she got up and switched off the player and stood there before letting out a long sigh.

She left her dark room and went downstairs.

It was quiet downstairs for once.  
Gou had fallen asleep reading a book.  
Makoto and Ryoko were out fetching some food which Ling thought wasn't a good idea, she was currently brushing her hair and muttering something in Chinese.

Oliver was sat outside looking at his old Beyblade and eating an apple.  
"Hey" he said warmly.  
She just smiled faintly and nodded.  
Jess sat down randomly in her garden and sighed.  
"He'll be back you know," Oliver's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.  
"Yeah, I know...I just want it to be soon."

Johnny fell back on to his bed.  
He was annoyed.  
The girl his mother had picked was the most annoying person he had ever...ever meet...he could stand Tyson more than her.  
She was called Mathilda, she was a Beyblader on the team that once beat his in the World Championships...The Barthez Battalion...he knew her team cheated and he hated her for that...he hated each and every individual one on that team...he was also angry at his mother who picked her...she knew Johnny had bad feelings for her.  
The time was approaching 9PM.  
He felt his eyes slowly start to grow heavy.  
"_I can't believe I'm tired at 9._"  
Johnny rolled onto his side and cried a tear.  
"_That shouting match must have taken it out of me...I hope Jess is okay..._"  
After a while Johnny fell into a light sleep.

A flash of lightening woke him up about two hours later.  
Johnny sat up and sighed.  
Thunder rumbled outside and rain drops hit and ran down the glass in streaks of water.  
He looked over to see his clock but the display was out.  
Johnny tried the bed side lamp but remembered he hadn't changed the bulb yet.  
Slowly he stood up and went over to the light switch and tried it.  
"_Power's out._"

He stood there for a few minutes wondering about his love across the ocean until lightning flooded the room.  
"_Stupid lightening._"

He went back to his bed and lied on it facing away from his window.  
Johnny listened and let the sounds of the rain relax him slightly but his sadness couldn't rest.  
He started to toss and turn trying to get comfy but a question bored its self into his thought.  
"_I hope she's okay..._" He may also and it sounds weird I know but Johnny could be suffering from a little bit of home sickness.  
He wants to stay at home over in Japan to make sure the kids and everyone are alright from Zeo.  
Once that name popped up there was no chance he was sleeping tonight, he was worried about them now but his mother had taken his cell phone and since the power was out there was no chance of making a call.  
Now all different scenario's started playing simultaneously in his mind.

Would he come back and find them all dead?

Would they all be safe?

Would they all be kidnapped?

Would he come back and find the house burned to the ground?

What would he do if he found out something had happened to them all?

His mind was running through too many things but soon again he drifted to sleep.  
But as soon as he did the nightmares began to start.

The taxi drove down the road and Johnny could easily see the house where his love was most likely waiting for him.  
When the taxi stopped Johnny paid the fare and went up to the door and pressed the door bell.  
Then he noticed the door was a jar and there was blood on the door, well only to the side and not much.  
His heart sank and he pushed open the door.  
"Jess? Ling?"

Johnny stepped inside and saw blood on the carpet.  
"Oh no..."  
He noticed it went upstairs and a foul smell met his nose, he recoiled at the odor and climbed the stairs, there was blood on the hand rail too.  
He went upstairs and the doors to the rooms were open.  
Johnny slowly entered their bedroom and in an instant his heart failed.

Johnny woke up and sat up panting.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead.  
"_Damn...that was horrible._"  
The man glanced to his left and the clock display said 00:00.  
"_At least the power's back...maybe I'll try the phone._"

He got off the bed and went down the hall to the phone and picked up the hand set and dialed the correct number.

All he got was a continuous dots over and over again.  
"_Stupid phone line's broke._"  
Johnny went back and looked out of his window.  
It was still very cloudy but he could see the spot where the sun was rising.  
"_Better try and get some more sleep, I think today is going to be like yesterday._"  
He pulled off his shirt, socks and trousers before getting under the sheets and tried more sleep but only nightmares came.

Author notes

Beywriter: I was debating if I should tell you what Johnny saw but I decided to leave it to your imagination.  
Ray: Johnny's mother is old and evil.  
Beywriter: Seems reviews are down accross the board, WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? *cries*

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	22. Life Without Johnny Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

T**he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Fight**

**Life without Johnny**

**Part 2**

It was the second night that Johnny was gone.  
Jess was having trouble sleeping and tonight, the plushies weren't helping very much.  
Like Johnny was about her, she was worried about him.  
Soon she gave up trying to sleep completely so Jess still in her PJs grabbed Tsubasa her Bitbeast inside her blade.  
The time was about 1:42 AM and slowly and quietly she descended the stairs.  
She could hear Makoto snoring from the kids' room.

Jess opened the back door and stepped bare foot into the garden and went to the practice dish.  
She readied her white Beyblade which was perfect for her Bitbeast that was a beautiful swan.  
"_3...2...1...Let it RIP._" She launched Tsu into the stadium and it spun around the edge.  
"Tsu...give me snow wind!"  
The Beyblade's rotation increased and so did the spinning around the Beydish.  
A tall funnel rose and then the Beydish began to freeze over and snow rained from the funnel.  
The attack only lasted a few moments but the dish now had a layer of snow.~  
Jess then again ordered the attack but this time with more power and strength.  
"_I'm surprised I have any strength._"  
She stood there watching the Beyblade preform its attack over and over again.  
For a long time she stood there focusing on her attack to an imaginary opponent.

Oliver came down for a snack.  
He flipped on the light and saw the girl standing in a pile of snow that rose just past her ankles.  
Oliver was shocked but acted.  
He opened the door and went outside.  
The cool air hit him slightly.

"Jess...what ya' doing out here by yourself?"  
Jess turned around and Oliver saw how tired she looked.  
"How long have you been here?"  
Eye's then glanced down to the pile of snow around her, he could tell that she had been here a long time and could be freezing.  
Johnny would probably kill him if Jess got a cold or the flu.  
"Come on, let's get inside."  
Jess caught Tsu and went inside with the Frenchman.

Oliver sat them down in the kitchen and he locked the door.  
He made himself some tea and cocoa for Jess and sat down at the table, also he observed the fact Jess had a mild tremor and was shaking.  
"You look frozen."  
Jess nodded and took a sip of cocoa.  
"You could have caught a nasty cold out there...then Johnny would kick my ass for not looking after you."  
Oliver made a warm caring smile and Jess laughed at the image it created which cheered Oliver up to see the girl happy...if only for a short moment.

They talked there for about twenty minutes before they both decided to go back to sleep.  
Oliver left the cups in the sink and walked with Jess up the stairs, she had stopped shivering now and was very tired.  
"Night Jess."  
"Night...Oli...ver..." she yawned and went back to bed and grabbed a random plushie and soon was fast asleep.

"Just don't get sick now," Oliver said as she vanished into her room.  
"Yeah...yeah I know...your ass is on the line."

Johnny was woken up at about 8AM by his mother.  
"JOHNNY, WAKE UP!"  
His eyes opened instantly and looked over to his mother.  
"Get up...you have another girl coming today...breakfast fifteen minutes."  
He growled and threw back the warm covers.  
"_I'll take a shower after breakfast._"

He got out of the bed and put fresh clothes on quickly stopping to give his hair a quick brush and went to join his mother in the dining room.

He sat down further away from his mother as possible and tried to avoid eye contact.  
"I know you hate this but its for your own good."  
Johnny scowled at that sentence.  
"You don't care about my own **good **only me marrying some rich girl."  
"Who ever you pick will be better than that girl in Japan...I don't know what an American girl would want to do in Japan...doesn't she know all that anime stuff isn't real? Needs her head checked."  
Johnny's blood began to boil again but food was placed in front of them.  
At least he could take his anger out on food...like that would help.

It was quiet eating but there was still tension in the room.  
Until his mother broke the silence.  
"Today you are going to meet a girl called Jane McWarren...she's a couple of years younger but I think she's your perfect bride...she comes from Inverness...its not to far and I hear she's into that Bey thing you like."  
"Beyblade?"  
Johnny soon finished his breakfast and stood up to leave.  
"I'm going to freshen up."  
Johnny turned and left the room.  
"You're going to go on that date today Mr..." Johnny heard this and stopped in the corridor.  
"_Okay...I'll go on it..._"

Johnny started walking back to his room to gather clothes and then headed over to the bathroom to take a shower.  
It would also give him some time to try and plan his day...maybe his escape.  
Johnny had to escape and get back to Japan.  
That dream was all to real.

He had to get back and help protect the kids.

"Morning Jess."  
Oliver came in and walked over to the girl under the covers.

"Time to get up sleepy...I hope you didn't get sick."  
"Neh, I am sick," she groaned and lied on her back looking up at Oliver who then got a worried look over his face.  
"Sick of you worrying over me," she smiled slightly up to the Frenchman who looked close to having a stroke.  
"Don't scare me like that," Oliver said slightly angrily.  
"Sorry," she said and yawned folding her arms below her head.  
"Sleep well?" he asked.  
"No thanks to your worrying...yeah."  
"So you do like that?"  
"Being worried over?"  
"Of course...what else?"  
"No...not really. I can't even stand it when Johnny does it."  
She sat up leaning against the head board.  
"How about some breakfast then?"  
Oliver sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"What do you want?"  
"I'd say some fresh donuts but that will take too long. So just a bowl of cereal is fine and more cocoa."  
"Okay...up here or down there?"  
"Up here please."  
Oliver nodded and left the room.  
Jess lied back down again.  
It was just the thing she needed to help cheer her up but she know it wouldn't be for real.  
The only way she could feel true happiness again would be with Johnny close by and have his arms wrapped around her.

With remembering how good the warm feeling was to her, she soon fell asleep again.

"Jess...Jess...wake up...I got your breakfast." Oliver stood to the side holding a tray with a bowl with cereal, milk, cocoa and two warmed glazed donuts.  
She opened an eye to look at the Frenchman smiling.  
"Bon Appétit."  
It smelled good. Especially the donuts which she was not going to ask how they appeared though she did have her suspicions.  
She sat up again and received the tray of foods he had prepared from scratch, that's how good Oliver was with food.  
Ray and Oliver had always been great chef's, put together (like they had been for Tyson and Hilary's wedding) they had made a spread fit for a king.

They were truly awesome chefs.

When Jess came down holding the tray about twenty minutes later; Makoto and Ling were watching TV together and talking about random things.  
Gou was in another room inspecting Dranzer.  
Ryoko was outside with Oliver and Oliver was training Ryoko with all the skill he had.

She placed the items in the sink and went outside to see the Bladers in action.  
Ryoko did have power and he was not to be underestimated.  
The practice battle only lasted a few seconds more before they ended it and noticed they had an audience.  
"Hey Jess," Oliver said.  
She just smiled and came to sit down.  
"How are you this morning?" Ryoko asked from where he was standing.  
"Alright I guess,"was all she simply replied.  
"Enjoy your breakfast?" the Frenchman asked getting his blade ready to launch again.  
"Yeah, thanks."  
She sounded a little distant and distracted and both knew why.

Author notes

Beywriter: This one took some time, I'm getting distracted by a lot of things and I have some writer's block.  
Tyson: She's so sad!  
Max: Thanks to AquilaTempestas for the only reviewer, without you I'd have given up by now.  
Ray: Please drop us a review, they help Authors improve there writing.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	23. The text

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

Swearing in this chapter

T**he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Fight**

**The Text**

It was quiet eating but there was still tension in the room.  
Until his mother broke the silence.  
"Today you are going to meet a girl called Jane McWarren...she's a couple of years younger but I think she's your perfect bride...she comes from Inverness...its not to far and I hear she's into that Bey thing you like."  
"Beyblade?"  
Johnny soon finished his breakfast and stood up to leave.  
"I'm going to freshen up."  
Johnny turned and left the room.  
"You're going to go on that date today Mr..." Johnny heard this and stopped in the corridor.  
"_Okay...I'll go on it..._"

Johnny started walking back to his room to gather clothes and then headed over to the bathroom to take a shower.  
It would also give him some time to try and plan his day...maybe his escape.  
Johnny had to escape and get back to Japan.  
That dream was all to real.

He had to get back and help protect the kids any way he can.

The dream still ached in the back of his mind like a tumor or a headache.

After his shower Johnny sat in the luxurious lounge filled with objects and furnishings you could only dream about.  
He waited for his random date to appear.  
Slowly the time ticked by, the clock looked like time had slowed down.  
Johnny had the perfect idea, he will take his phone and go to the bathroom and text Jess from there.  
He hoped it would work and eventually try to ditch her.  
But he had one problem, if he did that his mother would disown him and he'd loose all his money.  
Johnny wasn't nervous at all, he was annoyed that he felt he was being blackmailed into it.  
Time felt like it was going painfully slow waiting for the girl to show her ugly face.  
As the time went by so did his patience.  
The clock said 12:37PM, she was an hour late.  
Soon his stomach would be calling again.

At about 1PM the doorbell rang and his mother greeted his date.  
Johnny stood up to say hello.  
When the door opened in came in a red haired women, about a year or two younger wearing a red dress and a red loose cardigan around her body.  
She had an apologetic smile.  
"I'm terribly sorry for being late," she had a strong Scottish accent.  
"We had car troubles."  
"You could have phoned ahead," Johnny said slightly angry.  
"I'm sorry," she said. His mother shot him a look from behind her.  
Johnny saw this and decided to improvise and threw away the script he had made in his head.  
He faked a smile and simply said.  
"Well, at least you're here now."  
His mother eased up on her glare.  
"Well...let's go then Jane," Johnny smiled again and led the girl away.  
Johnny felt like he was dying inside.  
Before his mother had realized, and she didn't, Johnny's mobile was missing and he was out of the door.

A long while later they were sat in a posh restaurant.  
Johnny and Jane were talking about themselves.  
They had both ordered lunch and then Johnny had decided now was the time.  
"Excuse me...I need the restroom." Jane nodded and Johnny left the table.

He entered the toilets and picked a stall locking the door behind him.  
Johnny pulled the phone out of his pocket and turned it on.  
There were a couple of messages but he ignored them and went straight to texting the women he loved so much.  
He knew it was still early for her to be up but he knew she'd receive it some time.  
Johnny turned the phone off and left the bathroom quickly dampening his hands slightly and rejoined the snobbish girl at the table.

Two hours later

(the same day as Oliver had given Jess breakfast in bed)

Jess returned to her room, the air smelt slightly stale so she went over to the window, pulled back the curtains and opened a window to let the fresh air in.  
She then made her bed.  
Just as she turned to leave she noticed she had a new message on her phone.  
She picked up the device and found the message.  
"_Johnny texted me._" She read the text over and over again, this filled her heart with warmth.  
The text said:

'Mother is still being a bitch. But never fear my Swan, I'm figuring a way out of this and hope to be home soon. Love and miss you so much.'

She ran down the stairs nearly tripping down them to tell everyone Johnny had texted her.  
"Eeek, I got a text from Johnny!"  
She then burst in waking up Ling who had fallen asleep next to Makoto.  
"What's going on?" she asked quietly.  
"Jess just came down saying something about a text from Johnny."

"Is he coming back?" Makoto's left arm was around her shoulder and without noticing he started to stroke her hair, Ling purred gently.  
The gentle sound reached his ears and he realized what he was doing.  
"Oh...sorry," he said, he blushed and Ling looked at him smiling.  
"Its okay," she said.  
Makoto then got that weird feeling when he looked into her eyes.  
He didn't know that Ling was feeling the same thing.  
"_What's that feeling_?" she thought.  
But she like Makoto shrugged it off.

Jess came in happy babbling about something.  
"Whoa, slow down Jess...what are you talking about now," Makoto said trying to calm the woman down.  
"Johnny, he texted me. He's going to try to get back here as soon as he possibly can."  
"That's good news," the boy smiled.  
"What's with the yelling?" Ryoko asked entering the lounge.  
Gou and Oliver came in after him both confused at the noise.  
"Johnny texted me...he's going to try and come home as soon as he can." she cheered.  
"That's great!" Oliver said remembering the events that happened before Johnny was forced away.  
"Johnny's mother has always been unbearable," he said remembering what she did to him a couple of days back and for how she acted twenty years ago, she never changed.  
Jess ignore their request to hear the actual content of the message.  
Instead she quickly went upstairs and replied to it.

Johnny slammed the door shut and cursed to himself kicking off his shoes.  
"_She was the most annoying, self centered...snobbish girl I have ever MET_!"  
He went straight up to his bedroom and slammed that one too.  
Johnny opened his window and laid back on the bed.  
Slowly fresh air began to fill the room, relaxing him and slowing down that beating heart that thumped in his chest.  
Outside he heard stomping feet and the door opened.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT BOY?"  
Johnny just tried to ignore her.  
"LOOK AT ME...LOOK...AT...ME!"  
Johnny did so, she was red in the face.  
"I just got a call from Jane's parents about your foul behavior...YOU ARE TO GO OVER TO HER HOUSE AND APOLOGIZE...NOW!"  
"WHY SHOULD I?"  
"YOU INSULTED HER AND HER FAMILY!"  
"SHE INSULTS HER FAMILY BY BEING A BITCH!"  
She went over to Johnny and slapped him arcross the face.  
"Do not swear at me or near me," she hissed threateningly.  
"I'm not going over."  
"Why are you being so uncooperative?"  
"You know I don't want to be here, I have to go back to Japan."  
"No you're not...I forbid you to see that American slut again."  
"You can't forbid me from doing ANYTHING!"  
The sound of a car coming down the drive stole their attention and Johnny went to have a look.

They were surprised to see Johnny's father stepping out of the car.  
"DAD!" He left the room.  
"COME BACK HERE, I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU!"  
Her voice sank into the background as he ran to the front door and opened it.  
"Johnny, my boy,...what a pleasant surprise. Though I'm confused as to why you're here."  
"It's good to see you as well. And I am only here beacuse mother dragged me over here since she wasn't happy with my choice of girlfriend."  
"I won't have my son marrying an American!"  
"Mary...we shouldn't argue with love...you should let Johnny go back to the one he loves...even if we think she the wrong decision, you and me can't control what he does, he's thirty four...please, let him go to Jessica."  
"She prefers Jess."  
"Sorry," Jonathon said to his son.  
He leaned over to Johnny and said with a smile.  
"I think you should go and get packed."  
He nodded and packed before quickly leaving.  
Mary was fuming.

Author notes

Beywriter: A good ending to 23, now Johnny's coming home!  
Max: Finally something good happens!  
Ray: That means something bad will soon, anyway thanks to AquilaTempestas for her review, please leave one yourself.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	24. Here's Johnny!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

T**he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Fight**

**Here's Johnny!**

Previously on The Mask of Zeo:

The door bell rang and woke him up.  
Johnny got up and put on a T-shirt and some pants before going to look out of the bedroom window.  
He gasped when he saw who it was.  
"Mom." The doorbell rang again and Jess woke up.  
"Who's at the door?"  
"Mom is."  
"Your mom, why?"  
"I don't know."

"Hello mother."  
"Johnny, you're coming home with me...I want you to pick a rich girl...not someone who lives in poverty and in this dump of a place."  
Johnny growled.  
"Mom, I'm with Jess...there's nothing you can do."  
"I'm your mother."  
"I can make my own decisions, Mother."  
"Poorly if you look at this crappy house...now pack your suitcase and meet me in the taxi."  
"No...I'm staying."

She laid on her bed looking up at the ceiling, it was about 3PM.  
The CD player was on but quiet, just enough so she could hear what was on it.  
Just then a tune met her ears.  
She sat up and looked at the player.  
It took just a couple of seconds to realize what the song was.  
"_We used to sing this together..._" Jess sighed and laid down again mouthing the words to the song but it made her cry again so she got up and switched it off and stood there before letting out a long sigh.

She left her dark room and went downstairs.

When Jess came down holding the tray about twenty minutes later.  
Makoto and Ling were watching TV together and talking about random things.  
Gou was in another room inspecting Dranzer.  
Ryoko was outside with Oliver and Oliver was training Ryoko with all the skill he had.

He leaned over to Johnny and said with a smile.  
"I think you should go and get packed."  
He nodded and packed before quickly leaving.  
Mary was fuming.

Now the continuum...

Johnny was on his way home.  
He was flying back on his private jet.  
The aircraft was now flying in the hours of darkness and he would arrive home about 8-10AM.  
The man stretched out and decided to get some shuteye, the sound of the engines didn't matter as he was drifting off.

Soon he gave up trying to sleep so he put in his earphones and listened to music.  
But it was all music he and Jess liked but listening to it now made him depressed so he went back to trying to get some sleep.  
"_Oh well...at least I'll be back soon enough._"  
This time he quickly fell into a deep sleep.  
Not even the gentle cabin movements woke him.

The man woke when he was lurched in his seat, a screeching noise and a roar from the engines.  
Johnny turned to look and saw the runway lights going past the window.  
The roaring sound ceased a few moments later.  
"_Tokyo? How long have I slept_?"  
He looked around out of the window as the plane exited the runway and made its way to the stand.

When the plane came to the stand and the pilots turned off the engines.  
Johnny got up and stretched.  
"_Jess is sure going to be surprised_!"  
The door to the aircraft was opened and Johnny left it but was careful to examine all the staff and then gathered his things and got into a waiting car.

The car drive was long as there was already an amount of traffic on the roads.  
Johnny was excited that soon he would be with Jess again.  
He drummed his fingers impatiently as the car drove slowly through the morning traffic.  
"_Come on...come on...come on..._" he thought.  
The time for Johnny passed painfully slow.

Johnny's excitement grew and grew when the car turned onto the road that Jess lived on.

But then the dream flashed through his mind again.

Flashback

The taxi drove down the road and Johnny could easily see the house where his love was most likely waiting for him.  
When the taxi stopped Johnny paid the fare and went up to the door and pressed the door bell.  
Then he noticed the door was a jar and there was blood on the door, well only to the side and not much.  
His heart sank and he pushed open the door.  
"Jess? Ling?"

Johnny stepped inside and saw blood on the carpet.  
"Oh no..."  
He noticed it went upstairs and a foul smell met his nose, he recoiled at the odor and climbed the stairs, there was blood on the hand rail too.  
He went upstairs and the doors to the rooms were open.  
Johnny slowly entered their bedroom and in an instant his heart failed.

On the bed was Jess's body with her heart sat on the bed side table.  
It was the same for the others too.  
They were all like that.  
Johnny went back to Jess and picked up her cold dead body and hugged her.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you my love...I'm sorry I failed...I'm sorry I failed you all."

End Flashback

Now for real he was enacting what happened in his dream.  
His heart rate increased a thousand fold.  
The driver stopped and Johnny got out paying the man.  
He got his stuff from the back and the driver drove away.  
Johnny turned around and stared at the house.  
He could feel his heart beating like a drum of war, his breath increased, a part of him expected his dream to be true.

Johnny walked down the path towards the house and pressed the doorbell.  
He heard the chime and voices.  
The door opened and Ryoko stood there.  
His mouth dropped open in shock.  
"JOHNNY...JOHNNY'S HERE!" he yelled.  
"Where's Jess?" Johnny stepped in and entered the lounge.

"Where do you think she is?" Oliver walked from the kitchen to greet his friend.

"Still sleeping." Johnny smiled and Oliver nodded. Before anyone could blink the Scotsman was dashing quietly up the stairs to his shared room.

Jess was curled up on the bed with a plushie in her arms and Dizzi opened on the nightstand.  
"_Cute,_" he thought as he went to lay next to her and wrap his arms around her.

The added weight to the bed immediately pulled Jess from her sleep and she turned to glare at the intruder, but the glare soften as she realized who was there with her and she smiled.  
"Am I dreaming?"

"No."  
She was crying with happiness.  
"I was nearly half convinced I'd never see you again."  
"You know I'd never stay away from you." Jess just smiled and pulled him into a long needed and deserved kiss.  
When they separated for air Jess asked him a question.  
"How did you get back?"  
"My father came home and spoke to my mother and let me come back."  
"That's great news!" she said.  
"Let's just hope things get back to normal around here...any news about Zeo?"  
"Nothing...he might have given up."  
"No, I don't think so."

Author notes

Beywriter: At least they're all together now  
Tyson: Good news...at last.  
Johnny: At least she's still alive...thanks to: AquilaTempestas for reviewing  
Ray: A review wont hurt, is this fic being wrote right?

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	25. Normal life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

T**he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Fight**

**Normal Life**

Previously on The Mask of Zeo 2

Johnny walked down the path towards the house and pressed the doorbell.  
He heard the chime and voices.  
The door opened and Ryoko stood there.  
His mouth dropped open in shock.  
"JOHNNY...JOHNNY'S HERE!" he yelled.  
"Where's Jess?" Johnny stepped in and entered the lounge.

"Where do you think she is?" Oliver walked from the kitchen to greet his friend.

"Still sleeping." Johnny smiled and Oliver nodded. Before anyone could blink the Scotsman was dashing quietly up the stairs to his shared room.

Jess was curled up on the bed with a plushie in her arms and Dizzi opened on the nightstand.  
"_Cute,_" he thought as he went to lay next to her and wrap his arms around her.

The added weight to the bed immediately pulled Jess from her sleep and she turned to glare at the intruder, but the glare soften as she realized who was there with her and she smiled.  
"Am I dreaming?"

"No."  
She was crying with happiness.  
"I was nearly half convinced I'd never see you again."  
"You know I'd never stay away from you." Jess just smiled and pulled him into a long needed and deserved kiss.  
When they separated for air Jess asked him a question.  
"How did you get back?"  
"My father came home and spoke to my mother and let me come back."  
"That's great news!" she said.  
"Let's just hope things get back to normal around here...any news about Zeo?"  
"Nothing...he might have given up."  
"No, I don't think so."

Now the Continuum...

"Why?" Oliver asked.  
"I just have a feeling that he wont give up until we're all dead...even now he could be mounting for an attack that could be the end of us all."  
"Johnny is right..." they heard Gou coming in behind, he didn't seem to care that Johnny was back but he was agreeing with him.  
"We managed to perfect the bit shield technique."  
"That's great."  
"Now we just have to confront Zeo, we have a plan and everything."  
"When I was away I had a nightmare that you would be all dead when I came home, I was standing outside for a couple of minutes unsure of what I would discover inside."

Zeo was walking down a market and he happened to glance down into a pram and looked at the baby.  
The mother was at a stall buying some fruit.  
She realized someone was there.  
"Hi."  
"Hi." Zeo replied.  
"How small they are."  
"Yeah...but they grow up so fast!"  
"Can I hold it?"  
"Sure."  
She picked the baby out of the pram and gave it to Zeo.  
The baby began to cry slightly.  
"It's amazing at how the neck can support such a weight."  
"Yeah it is."  
"Rebecca...over here!" a brown haired man yelled.  
"Hi! We should be going," she took the baby from Zeo and replaced the baby in the pram.  
"Rebecca...come on."  
The women looked away.  
"Okay...I'll be right there...just picking up some fruit for the car ride home, I'll be a few seconds."  
Whilst her back was turned Zeo reached in and snapped the baby's neck.  
Thanks to the crowd he was gone in two seconds.  
She looked back to her baby realizing it was oddly quiet and it only just had a nap.  
"AAAHHH...MY BABY...HE KILLED MY BABY..."  
Zeo managed to slip away easily.  
An evil smirk sat on its face.

"I love the markets!" Makoto said loudly.  
"Just because of the food you can buy," Ryoko replied.  
"Exactly," was the blue haired boy's reply with a smirk.  
Oliver had decided to make a special meal for Johnny's home coming.  
He had offered to take the kids away to give the lovers some alone time.  
Gou was following silently near the Frenchman and the other three were laughing and cheering.  
Oliver smiled, it reminded him of the times with the Bladebreakers.  
Sure they were friends but when they first met the European team individually they were intense rivals but after meeting Enrique they became the friends they were to the day Zeo killed them.  
"Okay...stay close...don't get lost...I'm only taking you guys out here to let Jess and Johnny get some alone time."  
"AAAHHH...MY BABY...HE KILLED MY BABY..."  
Gou looked to where the sound was coming from.  
It was in the next row of stalls.  
"What's going on over there?" Ryoko asked hearing the panicked woman's cries.  
"Let's go see," Makoto said running through a gap in the stalls.  
The others following behind him.

They saw a tall ginger haired women crying on the ground with a dead baby in her arms.  
The group was shocked to see this.  
"What happened?" Oliver asked.  
She looked up, tears ran down her face from her bloodshot eyes.  
Her husband was by her side comforting her.  
"A long green haired man snapped by baby's neck."  
"Did he have green eyes too?"  
She nodded and looked up to them.  
"You think you know who did this?"  
"A cyborg named Zeo...he killed our parents too."  
Oliver suddenly realized something.  
"_Wait...if this just happened and Zeo did it then...he's gotta be close by._"  
"We have to go...now," Oliver snapped.  
"Why?" Ling inquired.  
"If Zeo did it, he has to be close by...so we have to go...right now."  
The women had gone back to cradling the body and didn't notice the others leaving even if they had said goodbye.

Zeo was getting into his car and he saw his targets walk fast past the car.  
They didn't notice the android in the car.  
"_Perfect...let's play follow the leader._"  
He started the engine and pulled out of the space and followed slowly at a distance.

Ling only noticed they were being followed after a short time of feeling like they were being watched.  
She turned around and saw Zeo in a car.

"ZEO!" she screamed, they all turned around and saw him.  
"RUN!" Oliver yelled.  
"Loose him through the stalls."  
"No you don't," Zeo said revving and turned into the market.  
People screamed and dived out of the way of Zeo's car traveling through the main paths between the stalls causing minor damage and injury.

They got out of the other side and saw a large clothes store.  
They managed to run across the road narrowly avoiding traffic and deep into the store.  
Zeo burst out of the other side with some damage but not much.  
He looked around and saw the store.  
"You can't escape," Zeo drove forward through the glass and into the store.

They heard a loud crash.  
"HE DROVE IN!" Ling screamed, she was terrified.  
Makoto wrapped his arms around the girl and pulled her into a hug.  
"Let's find another exit."  
There were loud crashes and screams.  
"UP!" They saw an escalator.  
A car wouldn't be able to go up it.  
"Come on."  
They got on it as Zeo's car came into view.  
"There they are!"  
He sped up and hit the escalator.  
They had not reached the top and it threw them around and they held onto the sides for dear life.  
The engine stopped and Zeo pulled out a knife and a gun and hopped out of the car and aimed.  
"LOOK OUT...ZEO'S GOTTA GUN!" Gou yelled and they got down as Zeo fired.  
"GET UP," Oliver yelled and the movements of the elevator helped them escape.

That didn't stop Zeo.  
He was hot in pursuit firing random shots at them.  
Zeo chased them around the floors and higher and higher.  
Oliver led them down again and out though but luckily Zeo kept going up and got to the roof.  
He looked down and saw them running off.  
"NO!" he then jumped off and landed on his feet.  
The android then began to chase and quickly got up close.  
"He's not giving up so easily," Makoto yelled when more bullets flew past them.  
But they were getting tired.  
It wouldn't be long until one gave up from exhaustion.

Author notes

Beywriter: Cliff hanger for you?  
Ray: Evil.  
Tyson: My kid better not get gunned down like I did.  
Beywriter: Can't say but thanks to: AquilaTempestas for the reviews.  
Max: PLEASE leave a review, were begging you!

Story-Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin sama


	26. End of a chase and of a life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

T**he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Fight**

**End of a Chase, and a Life?**

Zeo was hot in pursuit firing random shots at them.  
He chased them around the floors and higher and higher.  
Oliver led them down again and out through the door while, luckily, Zeo kept going up and got to the roof.  
He looked down and saw them running off.  
"NO!" He then jumped off and landed on his feet.  
The android then began to chase and quickly got up close.  
"He's not giving up so easily," Makoto yelled when more bullets flew past them.  
But they were getting tired.  
It wouldn't be long until one gave up from exhaustion and Zeo knew that it was only a matter of time.

Zeo then ran out of ammo and tossed the weapon aside.  
He increased his speed and held the knife.  
Zeo aimed the knife and threw it.  
It hit Gou on his right shoulder.  
Pain went through his body and he stumbled.  
"AH!"  
"GOU!" Ling cried and went back for the teen but Zeo reached first.  
"Good night Gou...say hello to your father and dear uncles for me."  
A blur shot past his vision and the knife was knocked out by Dragoon.  
Makoto ran over and picked up the knife.  
"Leave...Gou...**ALONE!**" his words were spoke like venom from a poisonous animal.  
"You can't kill me boy...I'll kill you like I killed your parents."  
"Looks like I'll be getting revenge."  
When Gou realized Zeo was distracted he climbed out and moved away covering his arm.  
"You okay?" Ryoko asked Gou  
Gou nodded.  
"Dad...Uncles rest in peace."  
Zeo was just kneeling there, his head to the right slightly and Makoto slid the knife in and and out.  
Zeo's vision went and he slumped over.  
His body didn't move.  
"I got him...I GOT HIM!" Makoto yelled happily.  
"Let's hope he stays dead this time," Gou gasped in pain.  
"Okay...we should take you to the hospital," Oliver said looking down to the Russian.  
"We'll tell Jess and Johnny the good news."  
Makoto kicked Zeo as hard as he could and left the robot.

Oliver took them over to the hospital for Gou to get his injury looked over and it revealed it wasn't major damage done.  
The knife just missed the bone and motor nerves.  
Gou was very lucky and just needed a bandage plus some stitches.  
He was given a pain killer to ease some of the pain that he was getting.  
"Okay...let's go home."  
"What about the supplies?" Ling asked.  
Oliver sighed and then decided that he'd just go to a supermarket.  
"Can you hang on Gou?"  
"Yeah I should be able to." He gave a weak smile, his face was slightly pale but otherwise he looked fine.  
"Okay...just say if you want to go home, alright? I don't want you passing out and Kai getting mad at me from beyond the grave."  
"Not funny," Ryoko said.  
"My bad."

They left the hospital to go to a local supermarket to buy their food.  
Gou had managed to hang on for the time they were there but when they get home he was hoping for some time in his bed.  
The boy did feel a little dizzy.  
He wasn't sure how much blood he lost.

Gou was pale and slightly cold, the stitching had held.  
He slowly climbed the stairs and flopped on his bed.  
Not bothering to change, he kicked off his shoes and got off pulling back the covers then got in and turned over before falling asleep.

An ambulance had arrived to take Zeo to a hospital.  
The paramedics were confused that there was no blood, no pulse, nothing.  
It wasn't until they looked in the wound they saw synthetic materials.  
"He's...he's an Android..."  
Zeo then suddenly woke up and looked at the medic, he realized he was in a moving vehicle.  
"Where are you taking me?"  
"We're on route to the hospital but we just found out you're not human..."  
Zeo gasped and memories flooded back

_Flashback_

"Father?" he looked to the bed in the lit room, IV lines were attached to his weak body.  
Machines were bleeping all around him.  
"Zeo," he said weakly.  
He came close and knelled to the left of his father.  
"Dad?" he was crying.  
"Please Zeo...don't cry," he smiled weakly.  
Zeo tried to pull himself together but to no avail.  
"Listen Zeo...I have to tell you something."  
Zeo looked at his father and held his left hand.  
"What?"  
"About three years before you were born a boy named Zeo died in an accident, you were created in his image."  
"What?" Zeo looked at his father with confusion, shock and anger.  
"You...are a robot Zeo."

"Zeo, listen we need to tell you something, promise not to be mad?" Zeo was sat on Mariah's left, they were talking.  
"What?"  
"Remember our Beybattle in the World Championship finals twenty years ago?" Zeo nodded.  
"After that battle Kenny, urm, well he told us about odd interference in all your battles, I'm sorry Zeo but after our battle Kenny told us you weren't human...sorry." Zeo looked at Tyson dumbstruck.  
"You...knew...for twenty...years?" anger flashed through his being, tears fell from his eyes, he pulled himself together and got up.

"I have to leave now, Tyson." He stood up.  
"It was nice meeting you all." He faked a smile and left.

_End Flashback_

Zeo let out a low threatening growl, he remembered the rage he felt when Tyson told him they had known for the twenty years of their friendship, it all came flashing back in an instant, energy surged his circuits making the wound hiss and crackle slightly.  
The anger flashed in his eyes making the staff worried.  
"Didn't you know?"  
"Oh...I knew..."  
He then lunged at the two medics in the back, mauling them like an angry wild animal.  
He then turned to the driver and attacked him, the driver was knocked out and the ambulance lost control and crashed into on coming traffic.  
Zeo was unhurt and climbed out then broke into a run.  
Behind him was a scene of destruction.  
The ambulance had hit a packed bus, it was more than likely that people were dead or seriously injured.

"Jess...Johnny...we have a problem."  
Oliver climbed the stairs and saw the Russian boy climb into bed.  
He knocked on the door to Johnny and Jess's room.  
"Come in." He heard a whispered reply.  
Oliver entered.  
Jess was sleeping and had her arms wrapped around her Scottish lover's waist.  
Johnny was sat up stroking her hair gently.  
"What?" Johnny asked.  
"Zeo...killed a baby, we bumped into him and he chased us...we think he's dead though...Makoto sliced his throat but Gou said something about Zeo not being dead but he had been hit with a knife."  
"What!" Johnny yelled as a whisper trying not to wake his American lover.  
"Don't worry...he's okay...he's just resting, he has stitches and a bandage to protect the wound...Gou should just be fine after a few weeks."  
Johnny nodded, he wanted to get up and inspect the damage but with the lock Jess had him in he wasn't going anywhere but he wasn't complaining, after all it was comfy.  
"Gou's sleeping now...I wouldn't disturb him...sorry for disturbing you."  
"Its alright...you had an excuse."  
Oliver turned to leave and a groaning sound was emitting from the bed.  
"Sorry for waking you Hime."  
Oliver left the room and closed the door.

Jess looked up to see Johnny looking shocked.  
"What?"  
"Zeo killed a baby and chased the kids and Oliver, Gou got knifed but Makoto slit Zeo's throat but Gou doesn't think Zeo's dead."  
"It can't be that easy...I agree...so how is Gou?"  
"Sleeping."

Zeo didn't fret, he just kept on running, in what direction he didn't care but now his anger was renewed.  
He now knew he had to finish the job he started.  
Kill the Bladebreaker kids.

Author notes

Beywriter: Hey, good cliff hanger.  
Kai: Don't you dare kill him or I'll kill you.  
Beywriter: Wow a Kai death threat...like I've never heard them before.  
Kai: ...  
Ray: Thanks to: AquilaTempestas for kind reviewing, each one means a lot.  
Tyson: Please, please, please click on "submit a review" and leave one for us?

Story: Beywriter

Editor: Lirin Sama


	27. Oliver leaves

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

"' '" translated talk

T**he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Fight**

**Oliver Leaves **

Polanski Mansion  
Outskirts of Paris  
8:22PM

Old Man Polanski slowly walked down the corridors of the Eighteenth Century building that had been in his family since it was first built.  
Everything would seem in the ordinary for a billionaires home.  
The rooms were filled with luxury and various decorative items ranging in prices from the low thousands to high thousands.  
But it wasn't the house that was at fault.  
It was the occupants, well Oliver's father to be exact.

The man sat back in his arm chair in front of the warm fire.  
A glass of chateaus 2008 in his arms.  
A bottle from about fifteen years ago but it was still nice.  
He suddenly felt a tightening of his chest and a short of breath.  
A pain shot down his left and right arms, through his jaw and neck.  
Sweat ran down his face followed by nausea.  
No, its not what you think, unless you thought it was a heart attack...you'd be right.  
Eventually the poor old man passed out.  
The wine fell from his hand and made a very blood like stain on the carpet.  
His son was most likely to inherit his vast fortune.

Jess's house  
Beycity  
05:30

The house was quiet.  
Even Gou was still asleep even though thanks to the Abbey training Kai would have been up now for almost half an hour.  
Oliver was woken up by his cell phone.  
He slowly reached over and answered the call.  
"'Hello?'"  
"'Oliver, your father has had a heart attack...I think you should come home."  
"'Yes of course I will...how is dad?'"  
"'Alive...for now but hurry.'"  
"'Bye," Oliver said and his mother replied the same and hung up.  
He closed the lid and sighed before getting up and dressed.  
The Frenchman phoned ahead for his private aircraft before opening his wardrobe.  
Oliver then began to pack his clothes into the suitcase quietly.

Downstairs he left a note for the first one awake and left the house trying to make as little sound as possible.

"JESS...JOHNNY...OLIVER'S GONE!" Ling ran into their bedroom shocked and holding the note Oliver had written.  
"What do you mean he's gone?" Johnny asked sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
"Gone as in going to the store or gone gone?"  
"GONE GONE...he went HOME."  
Jess was now rubbing her eyes and looking at the clock.  
"8:35 AM? I haven't been awake at this time since...since...since ages ago."  
"Oliver went home," Johnny looked down to his right and said.  
Now she was fully paying attention and her mouth dropped.  
"Why?"  
"It said his father has had a heart attack."  
"But without Oliver...without him we're weaker."  
"I know, maybe I could call..." before Johnny could say it Jess interrupted him showing her disapproval.  
"Don't you dare suggest calling Enrique," her voice sounded like venom.

"Remember the last time he was around he tried to get with all my female friends and when that failed he was stupid enough to try and cox me into his bed, to which I responded if he really wants me to touch his penis I'll gladly castrate him. Some of my friends are still wary to come over."  
"I wont now that you said it."  
"Who's Enrique?" Ling asked.  
"Enrique is the Italian member of our team and he has other talents than just Beyblading."  
"No, he's just a horny rabbit..."  
"He hits on every girl he sees and its..."  
"ANNOYING," Jess growled.  
"For the weekend he was here he tried hitting on me about 50 times, even when Johnny was in the same freaking room!" she added.  
"Language Jess...are the others awake?"  
"Gou is but Makoto and Ryoko are still sleeping."  
"I'm up," Ryoko said walking past the room.  
"Keep your voices down," he said sleepily.  
The boy slowly went downstairs in search of sugar.

"What's going on?" Ryoko asked entering the kitchen, homing in on the smell of coffee.  
"Oliver's gone home to be with his father who had a heart attack."  
"I heard them talk about a note, what did it say?"  
Gou thought for a second and remembered.  
"Dear everyone, my father has had a heart attack and I have to go home, I'm calling Enrique to help you guys out during my absence, I'm sorry about this and I'll be back as soon as I can, Oliver...something like that."  
Ryoko nodded and went over to the coffee pot.  
He poured himself the coffee Gou had made and sat down at the table.  
"Makoto still asleep?" the Russian asked.  
"You know it," Ryoko smirked and took a sip from the coffee.  
Johnny came downstairs and entered the kitchen with Ling behind him.  
"Jess went back to sleep, she'll be up in about three to four hours like usual, Ling can I see the note he left please?"  
"Sure."  
She passed the note to the Scottsman who read it aloud.  
"Dear everyone, my father has just had a bad heart attack and I have to go home to be with him but don't worry, I'm going to call Enrique to help you guys out during my absence, I'm really sorry about this and I'll be back as soon as I can, Oliver".  
"En...en...Enrique?"  
He now remembered what nearly had happened last time the Italian was around Jess... well her previous mention of the incident helped too.

_Flashback_

Jess had Enrique pinned to the floor with her Beyblade to his throat.  
"If you EVER, EVER try and hit on me again I'll castrate you with a blunt and rusty knife...that's a promise."  
Enrique nodded frantically and she got off him and stood up.

_End flashback_

But his thoughts were disrupted when his stomach rumbled.  
"How about breakfast then?"he asked.  
The three kids nodded.  
"At least the smell will wake up Makoto."  
The note laid forgotten on the table.

Makoto came down at about 9:30 and had the breakfast that Johnny had made for him and left in the oven to keep warm.  
Jess followed down soon after and Johnny cooked her a fresh breakfast like he did every morning.  
By now the note and the fact she'd be having an unwelcome guest had been truly long since forgotten.

Johnny suggested that they train extra hard for when Zeo attacked.

"Tomoko...get up."  
"I'm up," the boy said from his room.  
He sat up rubbing his eyes and got out of the warm bed.  
Tomoko changed into some day clothes and went to brush his long brown hair and tie it back into a pony tail.  
The boy was now used to that scar on his face, it filled him with pure rage.  
He had blamed Hiro for that mark.  
Now Hiro was dead, he turned that blame onto Makoto, Gou and Ling.  
Zeo had told him about another that was with them and like his father, he wanted all four...all of them dead.

Tomoko went down stairs to eat his breakfast.  
Zeo didn't need to eat so he only cooked for his son.  
"Tomoko, I'm going to go find them."  
"I want to help."  
"Of course you can, finish your breakfast first."  
"Sure."  
Tomoko continued to eat and talk to Zeo.  
"The quicker we find them, the quicker we can kill them, the quicker we can get to living our lives away from any threat...we've basically won this war...we've had the advantage since the night we killed the original Bladebreakers."

Flashback

"TYSON!" Kai ran forward and helped up Tyson and threw him over his shoulder completely ignoring Zeo who was reaching for his gun.  
"Help me Kai."  
"Its alriii..." BANG, BANG, BANG.  
Kai fell to the floor.  
Zeo stood over Tyson again.  
"No one will help you now Tyson." BANG.  
Zeo loaded his gun laughing and leaving Tyson's body.

Zeo sneaked behind Kenny and Ray, he quickly snapped the Kenny's neck.  
He remembers hitting Ray.

"Stay with us Ray...you're strong!"  
"Yeah I am...but not that strong."  
"Daddy you are strong." He wiped away the tears from her cheek.  
She kissed her father on the cheek, he kissed her back before his last breath escaped his lips.

Author notes

Beywriter: Montage of Bladebreaker deaths for you  
Max: Why am I not there?  
Beywriter: Zeo didn't see you die directly.  
Ray: Huge thanks to: AquilaTempestas and Lirin Sama for reviewing  
Tyson: Can you please leave a review?

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	28. Makoto's Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

T**he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Fight**

**Makoto's Dream**

It was the afternoon after Oliver had left.  
Johnny had been training them all on hand to hand combat, Beyblading and physical strength.  
The Scotsman wasn't sure on what kinds of combat they will go into.  
He knew they were just children but he had no choice, they had to train or they would end up like their parents.  
Johnny had worked on a training routine to give the best way to train and not use up far too much energy.  
"Okay, that's enough hand to hand...twenty minute break and after that, we'll get to work on the Beyblading aspect of it all, okay?"  
They all nodded and went to their water bottles and took a drink and used their towels to clean away the sweat  
"Boy this sure takes it all out of you," Ryoko sighed laying back on the grass looking up to the cloudy sky.  
"Yeah," Ling agreed.

"I hope we wont need these skills," the blue haired Blader said sitting against the house with his eyes closed.  
"You might and you will...it may even delay your death, give you a chance to defeat Zeo."  
"How do we defeat him? I thought he was dead...I slit his throat."  
"Makoto, remember the police thought he was dead when they shot him in that cell...trust me...he's not dead."  
Makoto remembered.  
"Oh...I remember now."

_Flashback_

"Tyson, everyone, I have bad news."  
"Hiro!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"Zeo...escaped."  
"What?" Ray exclaimed.  
"HOW?" Tyson yelled.  
"He pretended to be dead and when the officers came back he surprised them and snapped their necks, well that's what CCTV said..."

_End Flashback_

"Exactly, now we have to be careful."  
Johnny called them back after the break and arranged them into sparring groups.  
Makoto and Ryoko, Ling and Gou.

"Right...everyone okay with that order?"  
The group nodded and went over to their practice dish.

They nodded when they were ready.  
"OKAY...3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" he called and all four simultaneously launched their Beyblades into the arenas.  
Two intense battles had just begun...

"DRAGOON!"  
"GALMAN!"  
Johnny now had then sparring and training trying to boost their strength for when they go looking for Zeo.  
He didn't think they were ready, not yet anyway.  
"COME ON, WORK HARDER, ZEO WILL WIPE THE FLOOR WITH YOU ALL!"  
"CRAZY MONKEY ATTACK!"  
"PHANTOM HURRICANE!"  
A wind funnel formed in the dish and quickly over took it and spread outwards towards the sky and a large radius around.  
Suddenly Galman flew out and whacked Makoto square between the eyes.  
"OOF!"  
He staggered back slightly before blacking out.

"Makoto...wake up..."  
"Hey wake up..."  
The boy opened his eyes and stared back into identical brown ones.  
The man smiled as he saw his son's eye's opening.  
"Dad?" Makoto's voice was weak.

"Dad? Its Johnny." Makoto blinked and then his vision confirmed he was looking at the Scotsman.  
"Sorry Johnny," he said rubbing his forehead.  
"Why did you call me dad?"  
"I thought I saw dad, I thought you were him for a moment there."  
"You thought I was Tyson?" Makoto nodded.  
"Perhaps its how the Beyblade whacked you...brought memories forward or something..."  
Makoto looked to see the green haired boy looking down at him.  
"I'm really, really sorry for what happened back there...I really hope we can still be friends after what happened."  
"Don't worry Ryoko, it was an accident."  
Ryoko still had sad eyes and felt like it was his fault.  
Makoto smiled and held his left hand up.  
"Yeah, we're still friends." Ryoko took it and they shook.  
Ling and Gou entered.  
"Makoto, you're awake." She put her arms around Makoto and they hugged warmly.  
It was obvious to all except them what was happening.  
"I was so scared." She was crying with joy.  
"I'm okay...I'm okay." He held her close and his voice was calm and soothing.  
She pulled back and smiled down at the boy.  
Tears of joy running down her face.  
"How long was I out?"  
"Couple of hours," Gou answered.  
"I want you to have another hour off to rest up if you want it, you can't see it but you have one hell of a bruise, Galman hit you right between the eyes, it really looked painful."  
"Actually I didn't feel any pain, just shock...then blackness and eventually waking up here."  
"Well okay, we're going to go back to training, Jess has shifted her work with Dizzy up here to keep an eye on you."  
"Work?"  
"I'm looking for a weakness in him, everything has a weakness...we just need to find it."  
"How long have you been working on it?"  
"All day, it was recently Johnny's idea, I agree, we need every advantage we can get if we hope to defeat Zeo, I'm gonna try and stick to this for as long as I can, I'm doing this not only for us but for your families."  
"Yeah...we need to kick his a..."  
"Language Gou," Johnny interrupted  
"Kick his butt." He changed what he was saying.  
"Better."  
"Whatever..." Gou said leaving the bedroom.  
"Okay, we'll get back to work, you want that rest?"  
"Sure."  
"Okay, one hour extra."  
Makoto nodded and turned over and went for some sleep.

The boy woke up suddenly and then looked around.  
"_This place looks familiar._"  
Then he remembered that it was his old house, better known as the Granger Dojo, well before it was destroyed.  
Makoto stood up and left his old bedroom and ventured down the hall.

He opened the door to the kitchen where the teenage Bladebreakers were sat around the table talking.  
"Hey look, Makoto's awake," Ray said and pulling out a chair for the boy to sit down but then cast his eyes around the table.  
"Dad?"  
"Yeah, its me...at your age."  
"We're all around as young as you are."  
"Uncles!" the boy cheered and hugged them all before sitting in the chair Ray pulled out.  
"It's great to see you all again but...can I ask what's going on? This has to be a dream, it can't be real."  
"It's as real as you want it to be." Kenny spoke.  
"You're all in my head."  
"Yes, even you," Kai said.  
"But why are you showing yourselves as you were..."  
"Twenty years ago?" the blond asked.  
"We just wanted to appear like this, its great having this body again...not that my 30 year old body was bad," the Neko-jin said.  
"I have another question."  
"Shoot," his teen father said.  
"Why are we here, talking, now?"  
"Simple, we just wanted to see you and I'm sure you wanted to see us."  
"Like you did with Ling?"  
"Exactly what I did with Ling."  
"Plus, we know your secret," Max laughed.  
"What secret?" Makoto asked.  
"You're in love with Ling, am I right?" Ray asked  
"You think that's what I've been feeling?"  
Ray nodded.  
"So son, are we right?"  
Makoto thought for a few moments then smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah, I'm in love with Ling."  
"At first I'd thought you'd turn out gay like Maxie but, that's great news."

Max coughed and they looked at him  
"And exactly what's wrong with being gay?"  
"Nothing," Tyson answered.  
"I think my daughter has found the perfect lover."  
"What?" he asked.  
"Makoto, Ling loves you too," Kai said calmly.  
Makoto was stunned, his jaw dropped.  
"You should see your face," Kenny laughed.  
"Okay, I think its time to go," the Russian said.  
"But Kai."  
"You know we can't stay long, anyway Makoto has to wake up and get training."  
"Good point...Makoto...good luck."  
"Thanks Uncle Ray." The raven haired teen smiled and hugged the boy.  
"Remember, we will always be here for you...Gou and Ling, bye," Kai spoke before snapping his fingers.

"NO, I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!" Makoto sat up and looked over, Jess was watching him.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, just had one weird dream."  
"_It wasn't a dream..._" he heard Ray say in his head, as he spoke his voice got quieter.  
"Well, whatever it was was awesome."

Author notes

Beywriter: Now that was nice of me, wasn't it!  
Ray: At least we had another appearance.  
Max: THANKYOU to our reviewers, oh, only one? AquilaTempestas Please don't forget to leave yours!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	29. Last of the Brave

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

T**he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Fight**

**Last of the Brave**

Makoto was still trying to decide about what he saw.  
Was it a dream? Was Johnny right that when the beyblade hit him it stirred distant memories?  
But Makoto had never seen them when they were his age, well only in pictures.

The boy went out back to see Ling and Ryoko finishing a battle that ended in a draw.  
"Hey, look its Makoto," Ling said after picking up Driger.  
She ran towards him and hugged the boy.  
"Hiya Ling."  
"How did you sleep?" Gou asked.  
"I had this crazy dream, well Uncle Ray said it wasn't...I don't know what to think about it."  
"Well, tell us then," Johnny asked  
"Okay...I woke up in the Granger Dojo and went to the kitchen where I saw my uncles, your fathers, as they were twenty years ago, Uncle Ray greeted me pulling out a chair but then I greeted my other uncles, they said they just wanted to appear like that, they said they wanted to see us and they knew we wanted to see them and then we talked for a couple of minutes and then I woke up, I said to Jess it was a dream but Uncle Ray said it wasn't."  
"That happened to me a couple of months ago, I woke up back home in the Fang Tribe Village."  
"Fang tribe?" Makoto asked with a confused tone.  
"That's the name of our tribe, well it was before Zeo killed them all, outsiders just referred to us as Neko-Jin's in the Neko-Jin Village but we didn't mind as it technically was the truth."  
"Oh," was the boy's reaction to what the monkey had said.  
"Okay, let's get back to work, you're the last of the brave and we've gotta get you all stronger for when we take on Zeo and when we make him pay for what he's done to you all, the line must be drawn here!"  
They nodded and went over to their beydishes.  
"Are you sure you want to blade Makoto?" Johnny asked making sure the boy was alright.  
"Yeah." He dug into his pocket and remembered Dragoon was upstairs.  
"Sorry, I forgot my blade upstairs." He ran back into the house taking his shoes off and went upstairs grabbing Dragoon then went back and put his shoes on before joining the others.  
"Okay, 3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" Makoto was off against Gou, Ling was fighting against Ryoko.

"Johnny, do you think we're ready to face Zeo with our Beyblades and to fight?" The blue haired teen asked.  
"Nearly." It was late and they were in the lounge letting their stomachs settle after their evening meal.  
It was around 10 o'clock, dinner was four hours ago.  
"Nearly?"  
"Well if I said you were ready, you'd slack up and get cocky and over confident, there's always room to improve."  
"Johnny's right, we can always improve, our fathers did and they were the World Champions for over three years running...they improved...we can improve, we're the last of the Brave Bladebreakers, their blood runs through us...we are to carry on their torch and make sure their and our names wont be forgotten, they faced challenges and always prevailed...we have to face the challenge that Zeo has given us and we're gonna hit him head on and get revenge for our parents who lay in those graves because of that mad robot when they could be here now..."  
"Gou, they are here now," Ling said.  
"Where?"  
"In our memories, our hearts, our souls, daddy said he'd never leave."  
Makoto laughed to that response slightly annoying the girl in his arms sat resting on his lap.  
"What?"  
"You're right Ling, I agree."  
"What was the laugh for?"  
"I was happy you said that, that's all."  
"Oh." She leaned back into the boy's grip.  
"When are you two finally going to admit your in love?" the two looked at Ryoko.  
"Scuse me?" Makoto asked.  
"Its obvious to us all your both in love," he smirked.  
The two looked at each other and Makoto remembered his meeting with his dad and uncles that felt way to real to be just an ordinary dream.  
"We're just good friends," Ling said slightly blushing with embarrassment.  
"I see that blush Ling?" Jess laughed.  
"What blush?"  
"Ling and Makoto sitting in a tree..."  
"Ryoko, shut it."  
"K.I.S.."  
"Don't say it Ryoko."  
"S.I.N.G..first comes love, then...HEY!"  
Makoto threw a pillow at him.  
"Okay, I'll stop when you two admit you're in love."  
"No Ryoko, calm down...give them some time," Johnny warned.  
"Alright, it'll be fun seeing how long it takes."  
"Don't tease them Ryoko or they'll never come out about their relationship." "Yeah, Gou...I think you've got a good point."  
"Just leave us be, if we are in love...we'll work it out soon," she said slowly and unsure.  
Deep down they both knew they were in love but were afraid to confess their true feelings for each other.  
"I'm gonna go to bed," Ling got off the boy's lap and left.  
"Night Ling," Makoto said after her.

Ling slowly climbed the stairs to their shared room.  
Thoughts were going through her mind at light speed.  
Was she really in love with Makoto? Was he in love with her? If he is, will he talk first? Will she get the courage to talk first?

When she got to the room she changed into her night clothes and went to the bathroom.  
Her mind was still spinning with questions of her feelings for Makoto.  
She brushed her teeth, used the bathroom and went to bed.  
It was only a couple of minutes before she was asleep.  
Dreaming about Makoto...wait Makoto? She woke up and realized she was in love with Makoto.  
"I am in love with Makoto," she whispered to herself.

"Well Ray, she finally realized it."  
"Yeah, but when will Makoto realize it and they both come to their senses?"

They entered the bedroom and sat down on Makoto's bed.  
"You do have a beautiful daughter."  
"Thanks, Makoto is a great kid." Tyson smiled looking at Ling.  
"Our kids are going to make a great couple," the Neko-jin said.  
"Really?" Tyson had to be sure.  
"Yeah really, they're caring, smart, good looking, both have things in common like Beyblade."  
"Plus, in a way they're us at a younger age."  
"Yeah, they inherited Driger and Dragoon," Tyson said and Ray nodded.  
"Night guys," they heard Makoto say and feet going up the stairs.  
Ray got up and kissed Ling on her left cheek.  
"I love you Ling."  
They vanished as Gou and Ryoko came in.

"Its freezing in here," Ryoko said rubbing his sides.  
"Ssshhhh, Ling's already alseep," the Russian whispered.  
"Can't you feel how cold it is around Makoto's bed and Ling?"  
"I'm okay, I'm used to the cold." Ryoko got another cover out of the closet and put it over Ling and for himself.

Makoto came up around an hour later with Jess and Johnny.  
Heat had returned to the room and like Ling he was thinking about his feelings for the girl.  
His father and uncles said Ling was in love with him, he knew they'd never lie to him but he was a little nervous about doing it.  
He saw Ling and Ryoko with extra covers on their sheets.  
Makoto was a little confused but shrugged it off and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.  
When he returned from using the bathroom he went over to Ling like Ray had.  
"I love you Ling, I hope I can say that to your face." He kissed her on her forehead and went to his bed.  
Makoto was sure they were all asleep.  
But Gou had seen it all, he turned over smirking and went to sleep.

"Wake up guys, morning," Johnny said to them.  
Gou, Ling and Ryoko woke up more instantly.  
"Makoto, come on, it's morning." He went over and shook the teen awake.  
"I'm up," he said.  
Makoto took his time getting dressed and so did Gou which was weird.  
When they were all dressed and out Gou confronted Makoto.  
"Makoto, I saw what happened last night."  
"What?" he asked slipping on his cap and twisting it through his midnight blue hair.  
"Don't play dumb Makoto, I saw you with Ling."  
"Everyone did, she was on my lap in the lounge."  
"No."  
"Well what then?"

"I saw you kiss Ling and admit you love her."  
"How?"  
"I was awake waiting for you to do something."  
"That's just wrong...okay, maybe I do love her but don't say anything, let me get the confidence to say it myself."  
"Okay, now let's get breakfast."  
"FOOD!" Makoto ran out of the room.  
Gou sighed and followed after him.  
But passing the guest room in the corner of his eye he thought he saw Kai.  
Gou looked but nothing was there.  
He went into the guest room but then saw Kai on the stairs out of the corner of his eye.

Author note

Beywriter: Weird cliff hanger but I am being nice and including some of the older guys.  
Ray: Finally back in it again properly.  
Tyson: Thanks to for reviewing.  
Max: PLEASE leave a review, we can't wait to read them so please don't disappoint.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	30. Kai's message

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

T**he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter fight**

**Kai's message**

"That's just wrong...okay, maybe I do love her but don't say anything, let me get the confidence to say it myself."  
"Okay, now let's get breakfast."  
"FOOD!" Makoto ran out of the room.  
Gou sighed and followed after him.  
But passing the guest room in the corner of his eye he thought he saw Kai.  
Gou looked but nothing was there.  
He went into the guest room but then saw Kai on the stairs out of the corner of his eye.  
When he turned properly, there was nothing there.  
"_I must still be tired._" He went down the stairs and entered the kitchen.  
His mouth dropped to see Kai standing by the counter making coffee.  
"Hey Gou, want coffee?"  
He just stared at the man confused.  
Johnny realized something was weird by the way Gou was looking at him, it freaked him out.  
"Gou, you okay?"  
Gou just stood there frozen unable to comprehend his father standing there.  
"Dad!" he said.  
"Dad?" Johnny repeated.  
Gou went over quickly in full sight of the others and hugged Johnny as strong as he could.  
"Dad I knew you weren't dead, I knew it had to be a dream, where have you been, I love you!" his eyes were closed.  
"Gou, its cute and all but I'm not your dad...open your eyes." Gou did and looked up.  
The red head looked down at him.  
The Russian looked to the table, the others were shocked.  
A blush spread over the teen's face.  
"I saw dad...excuse me."

Gou splashed water onto his face and looked into the mirror.  
"What's wrong with me?" He still couldn't believe he called Johnny his dad and said he loved him in front of the others.  
It was totally embarrassing.  
He washed more cool water over his face and looked back into the mirror.  
Kai was behind him.  
"Okay...what's going on?" Gou asked not turning around.  
Kai just stood there not moving, just staring at his son.  
Gou turned around and Kai was gone.  
"_I've gotta be loosing it...maybe the stress is getting to me._" Gou decided the best thing to do was maybe to spin Dranzer outside.  
He got the fire bird from his room and went outside ignoring the calls of his friends.

Sounds of a spinning Beyblade were the only sounds that cut through the cooling November air.  
Gou didn't mind the cold, he was from Russia after all.  
The Beyblade spun around in circles following his every command.  
"DRANZER, COME OUT AND PLAY!"  
The bitbeast appeared in a fire burst but it wasn't Dranzer.  
Gou stared up at Kai surrounded by fire, the fire reflecting in his crimson eyes staring down at him.  
Gou blinked and Kai had vanished replaced by Dranzer.  
"_Why am I seeing dad everywhere_?" With his concentration gone, Dranzer vanished and the Beyblade slowed down.  
Gou looked towards the wobbling Dranzer blade.  
"I think I better tell Johnny or someone." He went over and picked his Beyblade up.  
Again Kai was there standing above him.  
"Dad, what are you doing?" he asked looking up to his father.  
Nothing.  
"What do you want from me?"  
Gou sighed and walked back to the door.  
He put his fingers on the cold metal and as he pushed down the handle.  
"Gou" reached his ears, he turned around but nothing was there.  
The Russian turned around but there was nothing there.  
Something fell in front of him.  
"What is it?" He inspected it, it was a feather.  
He was told that feathers were a sign of dead loved ones looking over him, he took it a a sign from Kai.  
Gou picked it up and went inside.  
"Guys, I have something to say."

"Guys?" he found them in the lounge talking.  
Jess was now awake and had heard what Gou had done earlier.

"Gou, what happened before?" she asked.  
"Its why I'm here."  
"Go on."  
"I've been seeing Dad everywhere this morning...in the mirror, Johnny, Dranzer, behind me...he's standing in the door frame now."  
From where he was standing he could see a figure in the door.  
It was Kai but none of the others could see him.  
"Gou's finally lost it, he's off to the mental home," the blue haired boy cheered wildly.  
Gou let out a low threatening growl which Makoto ignored.  
"Okay, Gou...I think you should get some sleep," Johnny said.  
"No, I'm not going crazy, or tired," he argued.  
"You may think so, just have a lay down," Ling smiled.  
"_Maybe that isn't such a bad idea._"  
He left the room and went upstairs again and left Dranzer on his bed side table.  
Gou changed into his night clothes and got under the covers before he soon drifted off.

The wind and snow blew hard it howled loudly, the temperature was lower than freezing.  
Gou opened his eyes and looked around.  
He was freezing only wearing his PJ's.  
In the distance he saw a building.  
The Russian stood up, his feet were going blue and he started towards the building.  
"_What is this place?_"

Slowly he approached the tall building with towers going high.  
He passed a sign reading "Balcov Abbey" in his native tongue this name sounded familiar but he wasn't sure where.  
He continued forward and went up the stairs towards the main door.  
The door opened easily and he slipped in.  
The door closed behind him, he started to warm up now he was out of the elements.

His footsteps echoed down the dark and cold corridors, he looked everywhere around.  
Soon the corridors lit up by themselves and he felt himself being pulled in a certain direction.  
He wasn't sure why he was going this way but there was no one around.  
"HELLO?" he called, his voice like his feet echoed until it was gone.

Eventually he reached a door and opened it.  
He stepped out into the veranda, a stone ceiling with arches going around the outside.  
Gou walked off the veranda and down the step, his feet once again in the snow and elements.  
Ahead was a big round and tall building with small square window in a diagonal line.  
It felt like forever until he reached the metal doors.  
Gou pushed one in and pulled it shut.  
It was a high rounded ceiling room with a Beystadium in the dead center and two more doors to the left.  
Now he noted a figure on the other side of the dish.  
He stepped toward the rim and saw it was the man who had been appearing earlier, Gou decided to get the answers he wanted...now.  
"Dad, why have you been appearing to me and not say anything?"  
"I have been waiting for the right time to say this..."  
"One question, where are we?" Gou interrupted.  
"Th..."  
"This is the Abbey that Kai destroyed along with his friends."  
Gou spun around to see a tall man with purple hair, he got a bad feeling about this man.  
He stepped back but fell and landed on his back in the dish.  
"Ah."  
"W...who a..."  
"My name is Boris Balcov, I'm surprised you father never told you about me...well Kai?"  
"I don't have to answer to you Boris...not again." He launched Dranzer at the man who disappeared when the bird flew through him.  
"Gou are you alright?" Kai went into the dish and pulled up his son.  
"Yeah dad."  
"He was my tormentor, like your great Grandfather." Gou remembered the stories about Boris and Voltaire.  
"Why was he here?"  
"I don't know, since Zeo killed us he's been trying to get back at us, we're not safe." Kai took his scarf off and gave it to his son and carried him out.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Find the others."  
"What did you want to tell me?"  
"Be on your guard when you guys go after him, don't get killed like we did...none of us can rest until you kill him and we wish you good luck..."  
"KAI!" they heard a pained voice.  
"TALA!" Kai ran with the boy on his back and found Tala chained to the wall and bleeding badly.  
"Help me...please."  
Boris came out of the shadows.  
"DAD, LOOKOUT!" Kai swung around just as Boris pulled out a knife and stabbed Kai.  
Kai yelled out in pain and fell to the floor, Gou rolled off Kai's back.  
"Now, watch your uncle die." Boris pulled out a revolver and shot Tala.  
His body went limp in the chains.  
"Why are you doing this to us?" Gou said getting up but Boris forced him back down.  
"Now, no one can help you...not ever." Boris spun the chamber in the revolver and aimed it at the boy's head and pulled the trigger.  
Gou woke up with Ryoko sat by him.  
"You okay? You looked and sounded like you were having a nightmare...who's Tala and Boris?"  
"Tala was my uncle and Boris was my uncle's tormentor." Just then the doorbell rang.

Jess got off and went to the door.  
Her jaw dropped when it opened revealing a blond with a suitcase.  
"Hi...Oli called me to ask if I can look after you guys until he's back."  
Johnny came up behind her.  
"Hi Enrique, why you here?"  
"I was asked to give assistance by Oliver encase you guys need help fighting this Zeo dude."  
"Sure...but no hitting on Jess or she'll be hitting you...again."  
Enrique nodded and entered the house.  
Johnny showed him to the room where he would be sleeping until Oliver returned.

Author notes

Beywriter: Wow, evil...now I have proved people can die twice!  
Kai: Evil git.  
Beywriter: You're the dead git.  
Ray: Lucky you all! Triple updates!  
Tyson: Thanks to for there reviews.

Max: They reviewed, please review, all reviews wanted!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	31. Unison of the Dragon and Tiger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

T**he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Fight**

**Unison of the Dragon and Tiger**

"So remember, no hitting on Jess while you're here."  
"Its okay, I've matured a lot...I've got a girlfriend back in Italy."  
"A girlfriend?"

"Yeah, her name's Sophie," he pulled out a picture of a long brown haired girl with amazing brown eyes.  
"Good, have you ever met the Bladebreakers' kids?"  
"They had kids?"  
"All except Max and Kenny."  
"Why?"  
"Well Max was gay and Kenny was always to busy for love."  
"Its a shame, a life with no love," the blond said sadly, a few minutes later he snapped out of his sad trance and went happy again.  
"Okay, I'd love to meet them."  
"Gou...Makoto...Ling...Ryoko."  
The four came in.  
"So you guys are the Bladebreakers' kids?"  
"You wish...I'm a Chang"  
"Chang?"  
"Kevin's son...Ryoko's the name."  
"Okay, let me guess...Ling is a girl's name in...in...Chinese...Ray was Chinese so, Ling, are you Ray's daughter?"  
"Yeah."  
"Now I don't need to work anything out to realize you're Tyson's son."  
"Yes sir, Makoto Granger."  
"So that means, you're Kai's son...Gou."  
"Yeah, who just saw his father die in a nightmare, with Uncle Tala by a purple haired man."  
"What?" Johnny asked with a shocked tone.  
"It was one of the most freakiest dreams I've ever had."  
Gou started to cry slightly.  
"It felt so real, that purple haired man...Uncle Tala...dad."  
Anger boiled within his veins.  
"I'm going to kill that man."  
"Kai and your uncles have, and your Great Grandfather...didn't he say?"  
Then Gou remembered the stories of what his dad had told him.  
"Oh...I remember now."  
But the dream was still strong in his memories, the sights, sounds and smells were way too real.  
"Dad..." he began to cry properly and Ling comforted the boy and she led him away back to their room but they could still hear the Russian's sobs.  
"Poor guy," Makoto said standing at an angle to the others and looking over his right shoulder.  
"I was sitting by him when after I heard him talking in his sleep downstairs."  
"You sure hear well." Ryoko pointed to his ear.  
"Can hear like a cat, I'm half cat."  
"Half idiot," Makoto said laughing.  
"Hey," Ryoko wined.  
"You fell for that one."  
"Yeah, you walked into that one kid," Enrique laughed.

"It was horrible Ling."  
They were sitting on Gou's bed and she was hugging the boy.  
"He shot my uncle and stabbed my dad, then he...he...shot me."  
The others came in with sad faces.  
Gou cried himself to sleep again and now they hoped he had pleasant dreams.

Makoto felt jealous of the Russian for being hugged but he knew she didn't have feelings for Gou...or did she?  
Makoto got a little worried but remembered what his Uncle Kai had told him when he dreamed about them

_Flashback_

"I think my daughter has found the perfect lover."  
"What?" he asked.  
"Makoto, Ling loves you too," Kai said calmly.

_End Flashback_

Now he had his courage.  
"Ling, can we talk downstairs?"  
"Sure."  
Jess had just come up to see what was going on and she stepped aside to let them pass.

Makoto led the girl down the stairs to the lounge and shut the door.  
They sat on the sofa together.  
Makoto's heart thudded in his chest like a drum of war.  
"What Makoto?"  
"Ling..." he stared but froze.  
"Yeah?"  
"Ling...,"  
"Go on...,"  
"Ling...I...I...I...love you."  
She froze to what the blue haired boy had said.  
Now he had said it, she might as well.  
"I love you too," Ling moved forwards and Makoto put his arms around the Chinese girl.  
They had a kiss to seal and prove their love.  
"I'm sure our dads would be happy to know we're together," Makoto said.  
"We are together aren't we?"  
"Yeah," Ling said pulling Makoto into another kiss.  
The door opened and Ryoko came in seeing them kiss.  
"Sorry, I forgot you wanted to talk...hey its great you two finally admitted your feelings," he smiled warmly.  
"Congrats."  
"Thanks," they said together.  
"How's Gou?" Ling asked.  
"Still sleeping after crying...poor guy, I don't think I've had a nightmare like that in ages, even after seeing the entire village destroyed."  
"That must have been hard on you."  
Enrique came up behind him making the boy jump.  
"Ah...don't DO THAT!"  
Enrique laughed to his response.  
"Sorry Ryoko, you were saying?"  
"I was saying how bad it..." memories flashed by his eyes.

_Flashback Ryoko P.O.V._

I remember it all.  
I sat in a tree watching the green haired monster throw balls of fire around the village.  
Killing my kind with that black metal thing he held in his hand.  
Fire and screams of pain went through me.  
I cried as I watched the devastation enfold in front of my eyes.  
I could hear them...screaming for help, no defenses, no one could stop him he was without order, the man killed them all...blocked them in their huts and set fire to it, the people screamed as the fire engulfed their homes, with no escape the roof collapses onto and crushes anyone inside.

_End Flashback Ryoko P.O.V_

"A lot of them died that way, by fire, trapped in their huts, it was horrible, the man used the black things he carried and killed them all in a large radius, my village had a huge population, he slaughtered them all in under an hour."  
Enrique listened to the boy's story.  
"My family was killed by that monster, my friends, parents, all were killed by that monster and I want to make it pay for what he's done."  
"We all do," Ling added who was now making her self comfy on Makoto's lap and he had his arm wrapped around her protectively.  
Jess and Johnny appeared behind the Italian.  
"Jess, Johnny...Makoto and Ling are together!" Ryoko said happily.  
They looked to the sofa to see the two sitting together.  
"Great, I'm sure Ray and Tyson would be happy."

"Well it is about time, just remember you two still can't share a bed."

"I'm so happy they're finally together."  
"I wish they could see us."  
"Tyson, stop being an insensitive jerk."  
"Sorry."  
He observed the situation for a second and smiled.  
"Wonder how long until we have grandkids?" Ray's eyes widened.  
"Scuse me?"  
"You know, Grandchildren."  
"I know what you meant, now that would make me feel old."  
"You are," Tyson laughed.  
"I'm Thirty-three,"  
"I prefer our teenage bodies," Tyson said.  
Ray thought for a second looking at how cute their kids made a couple.  
"Hey guys."  
They turned around to see the blond man behind them.  
"Hey Maxie...look!"  
"Awww, they're cute!"  
"Yeah," Tyson agreed.  
"What you up to Maxie?" Ray asked.  
"Kai wants to speak to you guys, he say's its important, he's got everyone else there...its about Boris and Voltaire, he believes after spying on them that they've learned how to get back into the real world."  
The other two looked shocked before leaving.

Gou came back down about two hours later and learned the happy truth that the Tiger had found the Dragon!  
"Its great you guys are together, we've been wondering how long it would take, we thought it would be another couple of months."  
"I finally got the courage, I wish I could hear what our dads had to say."  
Little did they know they were proud parents but now they had other matters on their hands.

Author notes

Beywriter: CUTE CHAPTER  
Tyson: Finally you allow them to be together.  
Ray: Yeah.  
Max: Thanks to AquilaTempestas and Lirin Sama for reviewing.  
Ray: PLEASE leave a review by pressing that green button and typing, its not that hard is it?

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	32. Shattered World

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

T**he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Fight**

**Shattered World**

"You are...all of you...vermin...cowering in the dirt...thinking what I wonder? That you might escape the coming fire? No...Your world will burn until its but glass and not even your Bitbeasts will survive to creep from their blackened hole to walk the burned grounds that will be left behind..."

Four hours earlier...

"Ling...I...I...I...love you."  
She froze to what the blue haired boy had said.  
Now he had said it, she might as well.  
"I love you too." Ling moved forward and Makoto put his arms around the Chinese girl.  
They had a kiss to seal and prove their love.

The present time...

Zeo returned home carrying bags of food for Tomoko.  
He doesn't need food but his son does.  
When he was out he had an idea.  
If they had found Dizzy and she was connected to the Internet, he could hack her and give them a warning.  
Tomoko came down the stairs.  
He looked at the scarred boy's face and regretted hurting the boy after Hiro had escaped.

"Hi dad," Tomoko said smiling.  
"Hi son, I'll unpack your food and I have some work to do."  
"Found them?"  
"Not yet but I have an idea, if they're using Dizzy I could hack them using Dizzy; all I have to do is work out all their connection information and if that ancient machine is connected then it'll be easy to track them down and get through their defenses and I'll be able to give them a little message of my own."  
"Good luck."  
"Thanks." Zeo smiled and got underway with unpacking Tomoko's food.

Once the previous task was done he proceeded upstairs to his computer and sat down on it.  
It would take a human weeks possibly months to complete this task but it would take only hours to find Kenny's laptop and that he was machine himself that gave him greater knowledge and his brain was a lot faster than a human's brain.  
So Zeo got to work on the task ahead of him.  
Zeo hoped with learning the laptops location on the internet he could track down a physical address.

Meanwhile back at the house the day was going smoothly, it was just one of those ordinary lazy days.  
Ling had her head rested on Makoto's shoulder and was dozing, her breathing was soft.  
Since his new found love was obviously resting the TV had been greatly turned down so she could rest.  
He didn't want to move encase it woke her.  
His left arm was wrapped around her holding the one he loved close.

Outside it was far from lazy.  
Ryoko and Gou were sparring against each other.  
This was no friendly beybattle, it seemed like a championship match.  
"GO DRANZER...VOLCANO EMMISSION!"  
"CRAZY MONKEY GALMAN!"  
Just luckily enough Galman escaped Dranzer's fiery blaze with just the tip of his tail singed.  
"Ha, to slow Gou!"  
"My dad always said speed isn't everything Ryoko...I will get that monkey."  
"I doubt it!"  
"Oh really? DRANZER...FIRE ARROW!" The firebird attacked again, this time the arrows aimed themselves in Galman's logical path.  
"LOOKOUT!" But Dranzer scored three hits draining Galman of almost its entire strength.  
"Don't look so confident now do you?" Gou smirked.  
"Oh I am...GALMAN!"  
"Come on...give up...DRANZER...ATTACK!"  
The rest of the battle didn't last long with Dranzer coming into contact with the Beyblade and was booted out.  
"No," Ryoko said quietly and sighed then looked up and smiled.  
"Ya' win some ya' loose some...good game Gou!" He held his hand out and Gou smiled and shook it.  
"Thanks."  
"You two did duel well," Johnny commented from where he was sat.  
"Both your power has dramatically increased alot in the last few months Jess said from behind the laptop.  
"I can't wait to compete in the next World Championships," Ryoko said loudly.  
"And remember... the win wont be just for us," Gou said sadly.  
"Yeah...we'll be competing for the honor and the memory of our parents...our aunts and uncles."  
They all nodded in solemn agreement.  
"Okay, take me inside and we'll analyze the data properly...when I'm plugged in."

They took Dizzy inside and hooked it up to a wall socket and sat down across from Makoto and Ling.  
She was awake now and Makoto was stroking her soft pink bangs.  
"We heard the commotion outside...what's the data Dizzy?"  
"Both Ryoko and Gou have increased a lot since I last evaluated there performance...just like there Fathers...there tough competitors"  
"Its in the blood," Gou said.  
"You all would do good at the World Championships and take the world by storm like your parents did."  
"Yeah we should enter the next World Championships, we owe it to keep it in our families...correction...our family."  
Even though they weren't biological family they had always seen each other as family.  
Even their parents had all seen each other as family and that's the way it stayed.  
"One big family."  
"Or it should be," Ling said sadly.  
"It will be again," Gou replied to the depressed Nekojin.  
Ling replied with a simple smile.  
It would be a while before they were a big family once more and they would never be able to put behind what happened to their parents that fateful night.  
The night where they lost their parents and their lives had changed forever.

After Dizzy was all setup she could begin to work on the data.  
Jess had plugged in all the cables like normally encase Dizzy had to use another source located on the net...bad move.

Suddenly Dizzy's screen went blank.  
Zeo's face appeared on the screen.  
His face looked eerily calm.  
"ITS ZEO!" Johnny said.  
Makoto got up and so did Ling.  
Then suddenly he began to speak.

"You are...all of you...vermin...cowering in the dirt...thinking what I wonder? That you might escape the coming fire? No...Your world will burn until its but glass and not even your Bitbeasts will survive to creep from their blackened hole to walk the burned grounds that will be left behind..."  
His face vanished from the screen and it went black again.  
A few seconds later Dizzy came back on.  
"Ouch that hurt, please unhook me Jess I don't want that creep taking advantage of me again."  
"Sure thing Dizzy."  
She unplugged Dizzy from the Internet.  
"What did Zeo mean by his message?" Ryoko asked.  
"I have no idea Ryoko," Johnny said.  
"Will he find us?" Ling asked.  
"If he does...we'll be able to protect you," Enrique promised.  
"Same here," Johnny replied.  
"We'll both do what we can to protect you until you can escape enough and hide from that robot freak."  
"Thanks guys," Jess said gratefully.  
"I'll help too if I can!" Makoto said bravely.  
"I want revenge for what he did." they could see the spark of determination burning brightly in his brown eyes.  
"That goes for me too," Ryoko said.  
"And me," Ling also said.  
"Count me in too," Gou added in.  
"We stand together," Ryoko smirked.  
"Yeah," Jess chimed in as well.  
"Guess you're right," the Scotsman said.  
"Alright I guess we are all in this together."

"I don't feel so goo..." Dizzy died on them.  
"No, Dizzy!"  
"Zeo must have infected Dizzy with a virus...she's gone."  
"No, there's a backup of Dizzy and everything except for everything since we started using her again," Jess said.  
"I have an old computer in Italy that could do the trick," Enrique said.  
"Get it over here, we need it."  
Enrique nodded and pulled out his cellphone wondering out into the hall to make a call.

Zeo found Tomoko in the lounge.  
He looked over to his father and asked.  
"Did you get them?"  
"I infected their computer and I have a basic idea of where they're living...soon they will join their parents and rot along side them in the fires of hell."

Author notes

Beywriter: Zeo is evil...pure evil.  
Ray: Thanks to our reviewers, Beywriter wishes that you would take the time to leave one yourself.  
Tyson: please?

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	33. Belive

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

T**he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Fight**

**Believe **

"So, what do we do when we find Zeo?"  
"We're going to kill it, we have to believe in ourselves that we can win and use the techniques to help that."  
"One question," Ling said aloud, Makoto's arms wrapped around her.  
"What will happen when it's over?"  
"I guess then everything should get back to norma,l" Johnny answered.  
"No." Ling looked down at the floor.  
"Things can never be the same...can it?" She looked back at them with tears in her eyes.  
"Dad's dead, so is mother...I mean, we've all lost our families...we were a family." She started to cry as memories filtered back.

_Flashback  
_Slowly the door creaked open and the four slowly entered.  
They walked to the center of the circular room.  
When the kids saw their parents lying there all broke down including Jess.  
Ling approached Ray and Mariah.  
"Hi Dad, Hi Mom...I love you...both," she whispered.  
"I hope you're proud of me...I am of you." She just stared at the silent, cold and still bodies, she half expected their eyes to open and she cried.  
Makoto came over to her after seeing his mother and father.  
"Its okay Ling...we're going to get through this...we're all going to get through it...no matter how long it takes...believe me now our parents are looking down at us and smiling...remember they are proud of us and love us dearly." Makoto couldn't hide the tears so once again they poured.  
Ling and Makoto embraced in the effort to comfort but then Makoto got a feeling it was more than just comfort.

Daddy...please don't go...I love you." He wrapped his right arm around her and pulled her into a tight hug and gave a weak smile.  
"I love you too Ling...you have to be strong...you have to carry on your name, remember me." Jess took off her jacket and put it on the Neko.

"Stay with us Ray...you're strong!"  
"Yeah I am...but not that strong."  
"Jess?"  
"Daddy, you are strong." He wiped away the tears from her cheek.  
She kissed her father on the cheek, he kissed her back before his last breath escaped his lips.

_End Flashback_

"Well things will get back to some sort of normality or after some time there will be a normality but right now things aren't normal, we have to believe we can beat this...we have to believe we can get our lives back into order, we have to believe in ourselves, if we don't truly believe in ourselves and we lack that faith, then we wont get anywhere." Johnny had determination in his eyes.  
Ling was calming herself down and Makoto had her in a tight hug.  
But Johnny in one sense...was right.

Two days had passed and now the computer had been delivered to their house from Italy.  
Johnny had managed to remove the hard drive and open Dizzy, any warranty Kenny had was bound to be void now.

After an hour of careful work Johnny had the laptop ready to work again.  
"Let's hope this works," Johnny said and pressed the power button.  
The laptop booted up.  
Johnny put in a CD with vital operating system files and installed it.  
He then put in the CD marked "Dizzy backup" he opened the files on the CD and Dizzy came back to life.  
"Hey, where's Kenny?"  
"It'll take some time to explain, you'd better install yourself onto the laptop."  
"Sure thing...where's Kenny?"  
They had to explain to Dizzy about everything that had happened.  
Luckily it was the same Dizzy, the backup had been made the day Dizzy last went off-line.

They also brought Dizzy up to speed on what was happening.  
She understood to the best of her ability but missed the others.

Now Dizzy was back online, unfortunately all the information they had before was lost, but Dizzy began the research again into Zeo and pulled everything out she could within two hours.  
All the results were the same to their memories.  
It seemed the neck was the best place to aim for.

When Zeo found Dizzy's IP address he also gained a good idea of where they were living.  
In fact Zeo was close.  
To close.  
Around the corner close.

"_They've got to be here...somewhere._"  
He looked through each window and then saw them.  
"There they...are."  
Zeo ducked away out of sight and made a mental note of where they were living and left to form his plan.  
Zeo had something in mind that'll leave a lasting impression on them all.

When he got back home he found Tomoko asleep on the sofa.  
He gently picked up the boy and carried him upstairs.  
They all thought Zeo was evil but like everything he had a soft spot and that was his son.  
He loved Tomoko, Tomoko was the only thing he had in this world and he felt like he had to protect the boy.  
Protect Tomoko against the Bladebreakers' kids and that annoying Scotsman Johnny.  
It seemed that things were going to get more dangerous.  
He put Tomoko under the sheets and the boy woke.  
"Dad?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Did we find them this time?"  
"Yeah...yeah I did." Zeo ran his hand through the boy's brown hair and kissed the boy on his forehead before leaving.  
Tomoko smiled weakly before falling into a restful slumber.

Zeo smiled sweetly and left to prepare his surprise for his "friends".  
He had something special in mind.

The time was around 9PM.  
The kids were going to bed.  
Ling and Makoto had their beds pushed together and another.  
They had borrowed a double duvet from Johnny and Jess.  
Both had snuggled down into the duvet escaping from any cold from the late time in the year.

It was thought that Tyson and Ray had hoped for their kids to get together when they first met each others kids but now sadly that bit knowledge was lost to time now.

"Night Ling." Makoto kissed her on her forehead.  
"I love you," he added.  
"I love you too."  
Makoto held Ling in his arms until she was fast asleep.  
Soon he too drifted off, all the kids were asleep.  
No, Ryoko wasn't asleep, he was feeling a certain emotion between Makoto and Ling.  
Ryoko did feel jealous.  
He too had the same feeling Makoto had for the girl.  
Ryoko sighed heavily.  
"_I love you Ling, I know you've made the right choice...if Makoto hurts you just one little bit, I'll kick his ass._"  
He turned over and soon Ryoko fell asleep.

He dreamed he was waking up in the morning.  
Then there was a scream.  
Ryoko got up and ran downstairs.  
Ling was on the floor.  
Makoto was above her and was punching her hard.  
"YOU'RE NOT LEAVING ME FOR RYOKO!"  
"STOP PLEASE." Tears streaming down her eyes from the pain and pure terror.  
"YOU'RE MINE, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!"  
She was badly bruised and bloodied up.  
Ryoko went unnoticed and pure rage built up.  
The Chinese boy went over and kicked Makoto off Ling who crawled into a ball crying.

Ryoko pinned the taller boy to the floor who was in shock.  
He threw wave after wave after wave at Makoto.  
Blood streamed from Makoto's facial injuries.  
"DON'T HIT LING YOU HORRIBLE JERK!"  
Makoto managed to get Ryoko off him and he dived on the younger.  
Something broke.  
Makoto then delivered more punches, this time to Ryoko's body.  
His body was getting broken and battered.

Ling got up and saw the fight.  
She picked up a flower pot walked over and whacked Makoto over the head.  
His body dropped to the floor with a loud thud.  
Blood came out from the wound on his head.  
Ling felt for a pulse, it was non existent.  
She had killed Makoto.  
Ryoko then began to black out.

Ling went over to him and started shacking the boy to wake him up.

Ryoko woke up.  
His senses told him there was smoke in the air.  
Makoto was above him shaking him.  
"RYOKO, FIRE...COME ON, GET UP!"

The house was on fire.

Author notes

Beywriter: EVIL CLIFFHANGER.  
Ray: Wow, my daughter killed Makoto.  
Tyson: It was only a dream Ray.  
Max: Huge thanks to for reviewing.  
Ray: PLEASE press the green button to leave a review, just don't read and then leave the page, none members can still review.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	34. War of Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

T**he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Fight**

**War of Fire**

Ryoko woke up.  
His senses told him there was smoke in the air.  
Ling was above him shaking him.  
"RYOKO, FIRE...COME ON, GET UP!"

The house was on fire.  
"What? Fire?"  
The room also had a blaze by the corner.  
Heat was radiating off it.  
Ryoko threw back the covers.  
He collected Galman, launcher and ripcord.  
Ryoko looked back at the room before leaving and going down the stairs.

Jess was calling the fire department, Dizzy, the disks and the equipment were with her.  
Johnny was outside with Makoto and Gou.  
Ryoko, Ling and Jess managed to get out before the fire flared making an explosion.  
Glass shattered but it was obvious before the glass shattered that there was a hole in the window where something had been thrown.  
There was one in the kids window too.  
"Petrol bombs," Johnny said.  
"Zeo?" Ling asked.  
"Yeah, he found us...he found us and we didn't know," Jess said crying as her house went up in flames.  
The sound of the fire engines drew closer.  
But it was obvious to them that it was already too late.  
"Jess...what are we going to do now?" Gou asked, the flames reflecting in his crimson eyes.  
"I don't know...I just don't know."  
"Uncle Hiro's house?" Makoto suggested  
"If it's still ours...I heard it was," he added.  
"Makoto's right, Hiro's house is the best bet," Jess agreed.  
The engines pulled up and they were pulled back to a more safer distance.  
More people came out of their houses to see what was going on.  
Fire crews began to unravel hoses and get water flowing from the two engines that had pulled up.

The fire took about twenty minutes to put out and when it was finally out at about 1AM.  
They stood there watching the fire fighters fighting the fire that engulfed their home and singed their possessions and other valuables to nothing more than mere ashes.  
The house was destroyed.  
Jess cried into Johnny's shoulder.  
Everything was gone.  
"I'm sorry," the chief said.  
"Did you salvage anything?" the Scotsman asked.  
"There was nothing worth salvaging."  
Jess sobbed more.  
"Is there a place you can go?"  
"Yeah there is," Johnny answered, his arms around his girlfriend.

The freezing air seemed none existent to them at that time.  
"I'll call for a cab to take you there."  
"We have no money."  
"I'll instruct the driver to return here so we can pay the fare."  
"Thanks."  
For the time when they were waiting for the cab they sat in the fire engine.  
"Jess, if you want any money to a new house, I'll contribute," Johnny said.

"So will I," Enrique said with a tired and weak smile.  
"Thanks," she said.  
Her gaze never left the burnt out ruins of her old house.  
She had lived in that house for years.

All her books, movies, posters, plushies...everything was gone, even the urn which her cat's ashes was in was also gone.  
Ling was now asleep in Makoto's arms, Makoto too had also fallen to sleep, they kept each other warm.  
Ryoko and Gou were talking quietly about random stuff.  
She couldn't get over the fact that her life was now totally destroyed.

It was lucky Johnny snatched his keys on the way out.  
On them was a key for Hiro's front door.  
Johnny opened the door and they entered the freezing house

The money in Hiro's accounts did pay the now very tiny bills since no power was used.  
Jess shifted the mail went towards where the heating was and turned it on.  
It would be a long time until the house would be warm.

About two hours later they had retired and made the best sleeping arrangements as possible.  
With Johnny and Jess taking one room.  
Ling and Makoto took one and Ryoko was squeezed in the smaller room with Gou who wasn't happy about sharing a single bed with Ryoko.  
Jess couldn't sleep, the images of her house burning with everything she owned was burned into her unconscious thoughts.  
Enrique had the couch.

Thankfully for some the morning came pretty fast and Gou was ready to get out of that gay looking position.  
He was okay with gays, he didn't want to be in a position that made himself look gay.

There was some bad news downstairs.  
No food.  
There wasn't a scrap of food in the house.  
"I'M HUNGRY!" Makoto yelled like his stomach was.  
But no one had an appetite...apart from their resident Granger...the last Granger.  
"Makoto, weren't you effected by what you saw this morning? Jess lost everything," Ryoko growled.  
"Not really," Ling slapped him.  
"Come on, can't you see Jess is upset?"  
"I can see, I do feel sorry for her...we lost our families...and everything on top of that!"  
"You don't show it," Gou said angrily.  
Now Makoto had a sad face.  
"I do."  
"You're just saying it like that because I yelled in your face!"  
Makoto and Gou looked like they were getting into a fight when Enrique acted calming the boys down, or at least try to.

"Boys, boys, boys...please can you calm down?" Enrique begged.  
"Yeah, being angry doesn't solve our problems...I know that...so I'll see if I can get some money so we can get food," Ryoko said agreeing and calming down.  
"Food does sound good." Makoto's attitude changed when the prospect of getting food emerged.  
"You are so like your father sometimes," Johnny sighed remembering the time Gustov nearly quit because of Tyson and his teams odd ketchup addiction and the rate of their consumption making him believe they were a plague of locusts in human form.

"You know what they say..like father...like son now how about some food?"  
Johnny sighed and nodded.  
"Okay me and Enrique will go and fetch some food...and some money."  
The kids sat down on the sofa in Hiro's living room.  
There was no food in his house apart from some out of date supplies and they didn't smell to good so they were thrown.  
They would try to be as quick as possible but time would agree or disagree to it.

Enrique and Johnny returned forty five minutes later with food to last them until the end of next week and that was a lot of food.  
Both men packed away the food before starting to make a breakfast for everyone.

It was a quiet breakfast.

Each one at the table seemed to be in a trance.

They were all still in shock, especially Jess.  
Her home was now laying in ruins.  
She had lived there for her entire life.  
All her possessions were gone...all her collections of books, clothing, it was all gone but she still had Johnny.  
Johnny gave her a one armed hug with his left.  
He gave her an encouraging smile which she returned with a depressed look.  
"Don't worry, I'll buy you a new house, a bigger house."  
"ITS NOT THE SAME!" she yelled before standing away from the table and running upstairs.  
Enrique got up to follow.  
"Leave her!" Johnny barked.  
Enrique stared at Johnny before nodding and returning to his seat.  
He finished his bite of food and slowly stood up.  
"I'll be back down in a few minutes."

The door creaked open and Johnny crept in.  
She was laying face down on the bed and crying.  
Johnny sat down on the side of the bed and ran his hand down her back in slow smooth strokes.  
He looked down sadly at his girlfriend.  
"Everythings going so wrong."  
"All...gone," she managed to say out between sobs.  
"I know exactly who did it." The sounds of crying gave away and she sat up.  
There was a wet spot where the material had absorbed her tears and the tracks were still visible.  
Her new emotion surprised Johnny.  
She was angry at what was done now.  
It filled her body like a drug, it over powered her.  
Anger pumped through her body and all she felt now was an uncontrollable rage.  
Johnny had never saw her this angry before.

Author notes

Beywriter: Here is your weekly update!  
Ray: Now, your difficult mission is to click on the green button below and review!  
Max: Reviewing is very difficult and hard, its not for the lazy, it will challenge you mentally and physically to write a small comment on the chapter, prove your up to the challenge by reviewing!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	35. Oliver returns

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

T**he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Fight**

**Oliver Returns**

The light jet touched down on the runway at Toyko Narita.  
Oliver was sat in the left hand seat.  
He did all his own flying.  
Why should he let others have his fun?  
It also saved him money on wages for a pilot or any hire costs.

He pulled up the jet to the executive parking on the airfield.  
Oliver shut down the engines and began all the shut-down check-lists leaving the aircraft in a "cold and dark" state.  
He grabbed his luggage and there was a car waiting for him.  
Oliver opened the boot of the car and put the two suitcases in and closed it before going to ride shotgun in the forward passenger seat.

Oliver told the driver the new address of Hiro's old house and he nodded driving off.  
He had received Johnny's call with the amended address.  
Oliver's father was now in a stable and healthy condition so he was able to return to Japan to help look after the Bladebreakers' kids and Enrique could return back to Rome to deal with his business...whatever Enrique's business was and frankly he couldn't care right now, it was none of his concern.

The commute from the airport took a long time.  
The traffic prohibited the fast commute he had in France.  
It was always busy.  
Oliver sighed and rested his head in his arm.  
He permitted himself to doze off in the warmth of the car.  
Eventually he succumbed to the warmth and fell into a peaceful and as comfy sleep as the car would allow.

"Sir, master Oliver." Oliver opened his eyes and looked around.  
He had fallen asleep.  
They were nearly there.  
"Thanks." He sat himself up and rubbed his eyes.  
Oliver straightened out his clothes and sat up straight and took in sights of the neighborhood they were in now.

He looked over to his right looking at the house.  
It was much smaller than he had previously imagined.  
Two times as smaller!  
He shrugged it off and got out of the car.  
"Hold on, someone else will be getting in...Enrique."

The driver nodded and turned off the engine and turned on the car's radio.  
Oliver collected his own bags, wheeled the cases in each hand and carried a large bag over his shoulder with ease.

Oliver rang the door bell and Johnny answered.  
"Oliver," he said actually happy to see the Frenchman.  
"Hey," he replied putting down the bag, letting go of the cases and they gave each other a quick hug when they were joined by the others.  
Enrique came downstairs with his suitcases.  
"Hey you."  
"Hey you too," Oliver replied.  
He came down wearing a coat.

They shook hands.  
"How are you?"  
"I'm fine thanks and so is my father."  
"Great to hear, well I gotta go catch my private jet."  
"You're not taking mine."  
"Fine, first class then," he smirked walking down the path towards the waiting driver.  
"Adios," he said before closing the door.  
"Wrong language you air head," Oliver said after him smiling waving his arms as the car took off down the road.  
He put down his arm and watched the car disappear.

Within a minute the car was down the road and out of sight.  
Oliver turned back and came into the house.  
"Hi everyone," he said.  
The group all replied with their own hellos which he responded to them all joyfully.  
Johnny even offered to take his case upstairs.  
"W_ow, Johnny sure has matured, perhaps its staying with Jess_?"  
He shrugged it off and politely declined but Johnny led the way to the bedroom that had Enrique inside.  
The Frenchman shuddered to think what the Italian got up to in there.

After Oliver had gotten unpacked, washed and donned a fresh complete set of clothes he joined the others downstairs in the lounge.  
They were today taking a break from their training that would possibly help them against Zeo if he picked now to attack and now they were at their weakest.  
Jess especially.  
It had been three days since the fire and she hardly ate, hardly spoke.  
Jess was slowly fading away.  
It seemed she was now incapable of the emotion we know called happiness.

"I'm gonna nap, wake me in two hours."  
"Sleep well," Johnny said pulling her into a hug and kissed her on her lips.

They agreed and said their sleep well messages.  
She threw a last message over her shoulders.  
"Welcome back Oliver," before vanishing upstairs.

She trudged upstairs and into the room she shared with Johnny and closed the door without locking it.  
Her head was low and in her mood didn't see the room's other occupants before it was too late.  
She was thrown face into the bed by cold strong hands.  
The bed muffled her cries of distress.

A needle was jabbed into her neck and quickly she dropped off into sleep.

"Hey Jess?" Johnny knocked on the door with the knuckles on his right hand.  
She had been in there for four hours.  
Johnny decided she needed extra alone time.  
"Jess..." he said again.  
Again Johnny tapped three times on the wood.  
"You in there?"  
He slowly put his right hand on the cold metal door knob.  
He pushed down on the handle and pushed open the door.

Johnny shivered slightly as the cool air of the room touched his arm.  
The windows were wide open.  
"Jess?"  
He looked around the room.  
"Stop hiding Jess...not funny."  
He tried all the closets in the room.  
There was no evidence she was here apart from ruffled bedsheets.  
"_Has she ran off? Gone to salvage anything?_"  
Johnny left the bedroom to search the rest of the upstairs.  
There was no trace of her.

She had vanished.  
Johnny suddenly realized, his heart rate increased and thudded in his chest.

Anger boiled under his skin fear also aroused itself as he realized what must have happened.  
"_Zeo...took...Jess._"  
Johnny bolted downstairs in a fit of anger.  
A furious rage had his face ablaze with anger.

He barged into the living room almost tearing the door off its hinges.  
"ZEO...TOOK HER!"  
"WHAT?" was the general reply.  
They stared at Johnny in a mix of shock horror and disbelief.  
"Serious?"  
"YES...ZEO TOOK MY HIME!"  
They sprang into action.

Oliver had more speed than they thought.  
He was in the room in a flash.  
"We have to look for clues."  
"Has Oliver been watching Scooby Doo?" Makoto asked remembering the old TV show his father used to watch.  
"Oliver is right, we have to look for clues to where Zeo might have taken her." Johnny also began to search the room and so did the others.  
Ling and Ryoko where investigating using their heightened senses.  
"I've got a scent of someone...its human."  
"Who is it? Jess?" Oliver asked.  
Ryoko sniffed harder and so did Ling, looking for an unfamiliar scent.  
"Yeah, I get it too," she said.  
"Who?" Oliver asked.  
"I'm not sure...it IS human," he said.  
"Someone working with that bas..OW."  
"Language Makoto," Johnny scowled.  
The Japanese boy muttered something under his breath.  
"Tomoko!" Gou said.  
Ling and Makoto remembered the boy.  
"Yeah, I remember that kid...but why would he be working for Zeo?"  
"Brain washed?" Oliver asked.  
"Could be," Johnny said aloud.  
He walked over to the window and inspected the area around the window.  
Nothing.

Johnny closed and locked the window making sure it was locked.  
"How did he get in though?" the Frenchman asked.  
"Perhaps the window was open to let some air in...he climbed in," Ryoko thought aloud examining the sill, Ryoko spoke again asking the obvious.  
"One question stands...where is she?"

Author notes

Beywriter: OH DEAR, OH DEAR, OH DEAR, OH DEAR!  
Ray: Zeo struck again!  
Max: Thanks to those who have taken there time to review and prove there not selfish.  
Tyson: Do not forget to review, it means a lot to the Author!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	36. Dangers of the unfamiliar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

T**he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Fight**

**Dangers of the Unfamiliar**

At first voices.  
Voices that were muffled.  
Voices that made no sense.  
She couldn't be sure if it was voices or music that was playing.  
She wasn't aware of anything else, just sounds.  
She tried to open her eyes but there was no strength.  
Nor was there any strength to do anything.  
All she could do was lay and listen and wait.

Now a few minutes later the voices were starting to make sense but they were still fuzzed.  
Now she could see but that did little.  
Everything was fuzzed and her vision wasn't reliable, all she saw were colors with no physical object coming into focus.  
She squinted her vision in a vein attempt to work out where she was.  
Her body was exhausted.  
But she wasn't.  
It ignored her commands to move, to make sense of where she was.  
Suddenly she felt herself getting weaker again before passing out to pitch black.  
An endless blackness.

The voices again.  
She came around.  
No vision, just sound.  
Again she couldn't focus on anything.  
Her mind wandered.  
Before the sound faded away again.

"Jess...Jess...wake up..."  
"JESS!" This sound was clearer than before.  
Somehow it was newer but familiar.  
"Jess...please wake up."  
She tried to open her eyes to success.  
Sadly it was still faded and blurry.  
There was something over her talking.  
"That's right...come back to me...come back."  
Jess blinked her eyes and things began to come into focus before she blacked out once more.

"Please...talk..."  
"Open your eyes...it was only a dream..."  
That familiar voice was back.  
Her vision was no better.  
It was still a talking object with a familiar voice.  
"Please respond...can you hear me?"  
She tried to respond but there was nothing she can do.  
Now she had strength to open her mouth but nothing came out before she returned to the blackness.

Now the first mumblings she heard were back.  
They were louder.  
She couldn't think straight and felt worse than before.  
Her head was spinning.  
She could now feel and she felt cold.  
She felt like ice.  
Totally freezing, oddly her body didn't respond and didn't react properly and start shivering but that went unnoticed by how confused her head was.  
She couldn't open her eyes or move anything.  
It was as if she was completely paralyzed by something.  
Nothing was making sense, there's too much confusion for anything to make sense and yet there must be someway out of here.  
A muffling got louder before suddenly stopping and then she felt herself slipping into nothingness once more.

"Jess...speak to me...you're scaring me."  
There was the familiar voice.  
Trying to help her.  
How many times she tried to respond it got harder each time before she gave up and stared at the blurry object, all the colors were together making it impossible to think who the voice belonged too and who was actually talking to her.  
"Come on...stay with me please...don't blackout again."  
The voice was male and sounded friendly...she thought, her brain was totally messed up.  
It had to be friendly, who would be unfriendly and evil if they said that?  
She could feel warmth now.  
Spreading through her.  
She wasn't sure how to deal with it but there was nothing she could do to protect herself from the warmth.  
Whatever vision she had was blocked out by light which faded away again into that all too familiar darkness.  
"Jess..."

This time was different.  
Things were starting to come together.  
How she was kidnapped.  
Where she was kidnapped.  
Who she was kidnapped by.  
She opened her eyes and there were now spots in her vision and the focus in her eyes were increasing and decreasing.  
"Jess? Wake up please...wake up!"  
The voice was clear here but not the others that are there too.  
Completely unclear.  
"Please speak."  
"I don't know what to do."  
Jess tried to respond but whatever was making it impossible for her to speak was still there.  
The spots in her vision were pulsating and changing colors.  
Her head began to throb before she passed out.

"Jess...please try and speak."  
The voice sounded in pain.  
Sadly each time the voice spoke it made her head hurt twice as much.  
Multicolor spots danced in her vision.  
She had no clue what was going on.  
Then an image appeared.  
She was knelling by someone who had been stabbed in the heart.  
A girl was crying by her left as she tried to save the dying man's life.  
Suddenly the man died.  
With the death of the man also came the end of the vision.

Piano music.  
Piano music was playing.  
She was in a house.  
A large house.

She didn't know where she was.  
She followed the notes flowing through the air.  
She passed doors and listened as the music got louder.  
The music entranced her, it was pulling her.  
She had no control over her body.  
"Jess..."  
That familiar voice sounded next to her.  
"What's going on?" it asked.  
She didn't respond.  
She couldn't respond.  
Her legs walked her towards the melody.  
The soothing melody.  
The pain in her head vanished as she came closer.  
Her vision was still blurred so she didn't know she was in a house.  
Suddenly the music started to fade.  
And the blur became blackness once again.

"Jess...you need to wake up...now...it's important."  
"Please," the voice sounded strained, worried.  
She tried to speak but she could barely move her mouth.  
Her throat was dry.  
Her head throbbed.  
"_When did that start again_?"  
It was the only clear thought she had since she could remember.  
She couldn't remember her name.  
She strained to look past the confusion barrier that prohibited her remembering anything about herself, and her memories.  
She drew a complete blank.

"Jess...please open your eyes."  
That friendly voice was back again.  
She opened her eyes but it was blurry and she couldn't see anything.

"Good... now can you talk?"  
She tried but failed.  
"I need you to try and speak for me."  
"Please...I have to speak to you...I need to ask you so much."  
The voice was to the right of her.  
She could see the figure stood over there.  
No physical features were obvious at the time.

"Please speak...try your hardest."  
The voice was welcoming.  
But something was coming back to her.  
"I know you can do this...just try."  
That voice had just been assigned a name.  
It stood out but she had no energy to speak.  
She opened her mouth to speak.  
She managed to clear her throat.  
The energy to speak came back to her.  
Her vision began to clear.  
The barrier that was there was no longer there.  
She remembered all, she saw the man the way she remembered him.  
Finally the long awaited voice came from her lips.  
"Ray...?"

Author Notes

Beywriter: Wow, I bet you didn't expect that and also because I'm uploading!  
Tyson: This chapter was...weird.  
Beywriter: This was the strangest I've wrote.  
Ray: Thanks to those who were kind enough to review...AquilaTempestas and Lirin Sama!  
Max: Don't forget to share your thoughts, any review is welcome, you don't need to be signed in!


	37. 37 Friendly fire part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

T**he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Fight**

**Friendly Fire part 1**

Zeo stepped back to look at his latest project.  
A smirk crossed its features.  
"Dad, I think this will surprise them all."  
"Dear Tomoko...I surprise myself!"  
They stared at their latest plan to complete revenge on the Bladebreakers and their close friends.  
This couldn't fail.  
The others would be dead within the day.

Johnny had his face hidden in his hands.  
The room was in pitch black.  
He was sat there on the sofa.  
He was crying which was very un-Johnny like but his girlfriend had been kidnapped by a psychopathic murdering android.

They had no leads, there was nothing to track down Jess.  
Johnny wasn't going to give up.  
He was planning his own revenge and getting his girlfriend back.  
He would rescue Jess and then kill Zeo by any means necessary.

Right now his head hurt.  
It was late at night.  
The others had all gone to bed.

He stood up and also went to bed.

The alarm went through Johnny's ears at about 9AM.  
He allowed himself an unusual lie in.  
Johnny turned to look at where Jess lied.  
Someone was there.  
He moved the blankets and there she was!  
Johnny couldn't believe his eyes!  
Was it all a dream?  
He shook it off and woke her.  
"Jess...thank god you're here!"  
She opened here eyes and looked at Johnny.  
"...Ray...".  
"What?" he asked.  
She blinked a couple of times and looked at Johnny.  
"W...Johnny...w...?".  
Her eyes were filled with confusion.  
"I remember coming in here and being attacked and..."  
She stopped in mid sentence.  
"It was all blurry, I can't remember anything."  
"That's probably for the best."  
Johnny closed the gap between them and kissed the one he loved.  
He wrapped a protective arm around her.  
The kiss was a sweet relief.  
The tension that was built up over the swift disappearance was gone.  
Johnny broke the kiss.  
"It's good to have you back..."  
"It's good to BE back."

"Jess, you're back," Oliver said happily when he clapped eyes on her.  
"Yeah...from wherever I went."  
"We thought Zeo kidnapped you," Makoto said  
"And that if we didn't find you fast you could end up like all the others in this war," the green haired Neko said in a truly happy tone that she was alive and safe.  
"It's great you're okay," he added.  
"Yeah...but he's still getting the pain of our revenge," Ling said with fires burning in her golden orbs.

She, like all of them, willed for Zeo's death.  
It was now more personal for Johnny now.  
Zeo had touched Jess and drugged her.  
Johnny had to know what Zeo had done but Jess was obvious he had hurt her and he simply wanted the robot to pay.

"Please try and remember something," Johnny pleaded.  
"I'm sorry I can't remember anything...I must have been unconscious through it all."  
Johnny became more angry and punched the wall with his fist.  
He winced slightly in pain and turned around with a sad reassuring smile to Jess.  
"Hey, I'm sure you're okay...do you feel okay?"  
"Yeah, I feel fine."  
Jess stood up and walked over to Johnny putting her right arm on his left shoulder.  
"Honestly," she smiled warmly.  
Johnny nodded his head once in understanding.  
"And I can't remember anything...I promise...I'll try though...for you I'll do anything."  
Johnny took her hands into his own and clasped them in the middle and stared at her with his powerful eyes.  
"Leave it...you may find something you don't like...somethings are meant to be hidden."  
"Are you sure?" she asked.  
"Yeah, I would like to know but you could remember and it may have severe repercussions like the memory effecting you for along time and I don't want you to go through the memory of what he did for the rest of your life, it would be painful for both of us."  
He let her hands go and walked out of the room.  
"Come down when you want."

When Johnny had apparently reached the ground floor she sighed and sat down on the bed and laid back down on it and fell into a light doze.  
She was woke up by an unusual sound.  
Piano music.  
It seemed oddly familiar to her.  
She got up and followed the sound of the music.  
It came from the kids room but when she opened the door the music stopped.  
The room was empty.  
She shook her head and went downstairs to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water.

"Auntie Jess?"  
She jumped almost dropping the glass.  
Jess spun around.  
"Why did you call me Auntie?"  
Ling opened her eyes wide.  
"I never said Auntie."  
Jess nodded in understanding and set down the glass.  
"Hi, you okay?"  
"Yes but I'm concerned about you...you don't look well."  
"I'm fine...thank you," she smiled and took another sip from the glass.  
"Jess, you need to rest," she looked down with horror into the glass.  
Ray's face was in the water.  
"AAAH!"  
She dropped it but Ling was able to catch the glass.  
She could move when she wanted too.  
"Thanks," she said putting the glass on the side.  
"What happened in here?" Oliver asked coming to the door.  
"Its okay Oli...don't worry," Jess said.  
"Okay...boy you don't look so good."  
"I'm fine...don't worry about me."  
"You've had an ordeal, we're not sure what happened...so please try and take it easy." Oliver had a good point.  
"Okay...I'll be taking it easy."  
Jess left the kitchen and went upstairs.  
"I'll tell Johnny she's gone back up...can you clean the water up please?"  
"Sure," Ling said smiling.  
Oliver left the girl to find the Scotsman.

She was tired.  
Perhaps she needed a vacation?  
A really long vacation at that.  
Jess closed the blinds and set the alarm.  
She readied herself for bed and soon fell into a light slumber.

The next day wasn't good.  
Zeo had found them.  
Herself and Johnny were standing around the dining room table.  
Zeo was outside.  
The house shook violently as it was hit with explosives.  
It threatened to cave in.  
They were panicking.  
"Jess...call for help!" Johnny said.  
She froze.  
Her heart rate was audible through her ears.  
Jess raised her hand slowly to the phone by the table.  
"JESS!"  
"Sorry," she said pulling out a handgun from some unknown location and shooting Johnny through his right eye.  
The back of his head half exploded and his lifeless body fell to the floor.  
The others looked at her shocked then starting to run but she turned and fired.  
Makoto died.  
Ling died.  
Ryoko died.

Gou died.  
Oliver died.  
Jess died.

Jess doubly blinked and looked around in shock.  
Zeo wasn't there.  
Zeo...wasn't there...

Author notes

Beywriter: Weird ending.  
Ray: What the hell was that?

Tyson: Thanks to:Lirin Sama and AquilaTempestas for there reviews!  
Max: A review would be awesome!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	38. 38 The Past and pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

T**he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Fight**

**The Past and Pain**

"I remember how all this started..."

_Flashback_

"Zeo, listen we need to tell you something, promise not to be mad?" Zeo was sat on Mariah's left, they were talking.  
"What?"  
"Remember our Beybattle in the World Championship finals twenty years ago?" Zeo nodded.  
"After that battle Kenny, urm, well he told us about odd interference in all your battles, I'm sorry Zeo but after our battle Kenny told us you weren't human...sorry." Zeo looked at Tyson dumbstruck.  
"You...knew...for twenty...years...?"  
"For their betrayal, I will kill them, I will kill them all."

_End Flashback_

"I almost had Ray in that restroom but Kai had to show his ugly face..."

_Flashback_

Zeo lunged out of the stall taking Ray by surprise.  
The wire slipped over Ray's head and he pulled it.  
They fell back into the stall.  
"Ray, prepare to meet your maker."  
Zeo increased his pull.  
The wire cut deep into Ray's skin and threatened to bleed.  
Suddenly the wire was pulled free and so was Ray.  
Kai was there and growled.  
He lunged at the Russian pushing him back and burst out the door running.

_End flashback_

"If Kai hadn't intervened...Mr. Kon would have died then and there...I nearly had Kai for that...my alter self...Chris almost killed him."

_Flashback_

"I'm only getting out of here...WHEN KAI IS DEAD!" He pulled out a gun and shot Kai twice hitting Kai below his heart and in his gut, Tyson jumped at Zeo, another bullet fired and went through the wall narrowly missing Ray who was now talking to the operator, he managed to tell them where they lived and to get an ambulance, he heard frantic struggles and hung up.  
He entered the room and Tyson had got the gun off Zeo and threw it, they were struggling to get it.

_End flashback_

"They thought the Police could handle me...nope...I killed them all and soon I was back on the streets plotting my sweet revenge. The revenge did pay off...eventually...they're all buried now...apart from their KIDS...".  
Zeo closed the laptop lid and sighed.  
He had been writing down his memory to pass the time waiting for the news that the others had been silenced.  
He opened the lid and clicked on an application.  
The clock was counting down.  
"36 HOURS 26 MINUTES 15 SECONDS".  
Zeo smirked and got back to his diary.  
He could store the memories internally on a hard drive but he felt like he needed them documented.  
Zeo kept playing back the memories in his mind.  
The most recent was his upgrades to Jess.  
She was now in effect a cyborg, a lot like Kai's old friend.

But she was programmed to act her normal human ways until a signal was sent.  
Jess would destroy them from the inside out.  
His very own agent to do his dirty work.  
This was Zeo's most diabolical and sinister plan to date.

"_Out of all my ideas...this has to be one of the best ideas I've had._"  
He laughed at this, the last thing this low he did was the arson at Jess's house and even that wasn't that long ago now over 3 weeks.  
Zeo had a problem, society would say he was a murdering psychopath but he was on a hunt for revenge and nothing would stop him.

Zeo had proved that with the Police he killed.

_Flashback_

"LEMME OUT OF HERE!" Zeo yelled through the door of his prison cell.  
"You're not going anywhere, you were arrested for attempted murder on three accounts, you attacked Ray Kon, shot Kai Hiwatari twice and nearly killed his son, you're not getting out of there until the court case," the guard stated.

Zeo banged his fist against the door hard._  
_

Oh how original...turn off the lights...you're too scared to come and face me...Mr. Policeman...LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Zeo threw a chair against the door and it broke.  
"That's your last warning Zeo, break something else and you're in a lot of trouble." Zeo yelled and picked up the bed under his arm and tossed it at the door, it actually came off its hinges and fell back.  
"STOP OR I SHOOT!" he said and Zeo started approaching him slowly.  
"You have two chances...one...two...three, one chance left, get back...one...two...three...!" the police man fired two rounds, Zeo's body was pushed back where they impacted, his gut and his right arm but that did not stop Zeo as he wore a bullet proof vest but his weapons were confiscated.  
"I'm a robot, you won't stop me that easily." He kept walking and the officer fired three more rounds.  
The last one was aimed for Zeo's head, he fired at point blank range, Zeo fell to the floor.  
The officer inspected the body, there was a sparking bullet hole.  
"I'm gonna have to tell the others." He left the room without looking back.  
Zeo blinked and sat up, the hole started glowing.

"Look, I'll show you...he's right..." they got back to the room, it was empty.  
"The robot has gone." Tamman was with the Sargent, he has short dark blond hair with brown eyes, this officer's name is Daiwon.  
"No, I'm here." Zeo came from behind the door and snapped Daiwon's neck, Tamman fired at Zeo, randomly until he got against the wall and Zeo snapped his neck too.  
Zeo took the guards' weapons and left the room, he is now armed and extremely more dangerous.  
He entered the passage out of the cell and let the other prisoners out.  
Zeo now explored the police station looking for more police to take his revenge on.  
He found 5.  
The mess was only discovered when a police women came in to start her shift.

_End Flashback_

Zeo tilted back in his chair.  
He remembered that day clearly.  
A smirk crossed his features before vanishing.  
He closed the laptop lid and shoved it aside on his desk before resting his head.  
A long hearted sigh left his lips.  
Zeo couldn't keep it together.  
Zeo couldn't cry either but if he could he would be sobbing.  
Zeo was moping, the real reason why he was so angry at them was because they were real.  
They were **HUMAN**, the real fact was that Zeo was jealous that he was synthetic...he wanted to be real and the fact he couldn't be was making him angry, anger that he took out on the Bladebreakers and that made him feel a lot better.  
He got what humans called an adrenaline rush from killing which eased the pain he got.  
Zeo was even envious of Tomoko...his own son!  
Killing the original Bladebreakers made him feel better.  
"Dad?"  
Tomoko came in behind him.  
"Yeah? Hungry?"  
Tomoko nodded.  
"Okay."  
"Dad, are you okay?"  
Zeo looked at Tomoko and smiled.  
"Yeah, I'll be down in a few."  
"How long until that women is activated?"  
Zeo checked back with the display.  
"36 HOURS 19 MINUTES 22 SECONDS."

Two hours later and Zeo was back in his study.  
A glass of wine from 2009 sat on the desk.  
He sipped it casually.  
"_Another time I remember is destroying the hospital, that was a mistake I dearly regret._"  
But he did manage to clear out the enemy.  
"_I took away so the lord take away._"  
Zeo pushed those thoughts away again.  
The anger boiled in him again.  
This revenge wasn't just for him, also for his beloved.  
Zeo reset the clock.  
His face bore a sinister smile.  
"00 HOURS 00 MINUTES 05 SECONDS".

Author notes

Beywriter: GASP, a scary fact about this whole war!  
Ray: Thanks to those who are nice enough to review.  
Max: We wish there were more of them.  
Tyson: Please spend 20 seconds on a review!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	39. 39 Friendly Fire part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

T**he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Fight**

**Friendly Fire part 2**

Jess woke up.  
It was 5:40AM.  
Why had she woke now?  
Suddenly the mysterious music started playing and she felt funny.  
It was louder but the same melody.  
She looked down to her left, Johnny was still asleep either he couldn't hear it or he was ignoring it for sleep.  
Jess got out of bed thinking Oliver had put on a CD and she was going to tell him to turn it down.

Jess opened the door to Oliver's room.

He was sleeping peacefully.  
Was it a neighbor?  
But who would be playing something so loud at this time in the morning?  
Jess crept along the dark hall to the kids' room.  
They too were all asleep.  
Jess even tried the attic but the sound now sounded like it was from downstairs.  
Was the TV left on?  
Slowly she descended the stairs and went to the lounge door.  
She nudged it open but the sound stopped.  
The lounge and all the rooms were empty, cold and dark.  
Jess realized it could have been a hallucination and shrugged off the whole event and returned to sleep.  
Getting to sleep was easy, even though it was only for about another 5 hours.

"Did anyone hear piano music this morning?" she yawned loudly covering her mouth politely.  
"No," Johnny replied.  
No one else did either.  
It was weird...she wondered why Hiro hadn't said anything about his house being haunted?  
Perhaps he did but nothing was ever done.

The day for everyone passed slowly.  
Johnny had them all outside preforming drills but not strict.  
It was fun.  
It was loose.  
Johnny noticed now that since he first met them their techniques were almost similar to their parents.  
Ling used Driger the same way Ray did.  
It was noticeable from Makoto and Gou.  
He presumed the way Ryoko was blading was close to what Kevin was like.  
He had rarely seen Kevin battle.

Jess had been helping Oliver in the kitchen making their lunch when the same familiar sound flooded into the room.  
She stopped working and looked over her left shoulder.  
"Jess, you okay?" he asked.  
"You hear that?" she asked.  
"No, are you sure you're not just daydreaming?"  
She shrugged her shoulders and nodded.  
"Maybe..." she returned to work cutting carrots.

At around 2PM Jess called out into the garden.  
Ling was laying on the ground and Makoto was sat against the house with Ling's head in his lap.  
Her eyes were closed as she dozed.  
Gou and Ryoko were still dueling and Johnny was being a referee and coaching them to get their techniques right.  
They hadn't had a good time like this in a few days.  
Ling opened her eyes and sat up yawning baring her fangs.  
"Your lap is comfy," she said and kissed Makoto on the cheek quickly and they stood up and went indoors.  
"Okay you two, end this and we can go eat."  
They recalled their Beyblades and they followed in after Ling and Makoto who were now sat at the dining table.

Their lunch consisted a roast lamb Oliver had picked up when he went to the store the previous day.  
It was a lamb that would melt in your mouth!  
It followed with roast potatoes, carrots, peas, stuffing and amazing gravy.  
There was also plenty of seconds to go around.  
Of course a meal never passed where they didn't praised the French chef for his amazing culinary skills.

He and Ray had worked together before, they were a sort of team when it came to cooking, they were both highly skilled and they worked as a team with food.  
Occasionally he had paid for Ray to come over to France to help prepare the food for the Majestics birthday luncheons or for formal events.  
He wasn't sure how much he had taught Ling but he could ask.

For desert was a large Italian Tiramisu which tasted amazing which Oliver also had prepared from scratch.

After their lunch they lazed about in the lounge.  
Ling had fallen asleep in Makoto's arms and her head was resting on his right shoulder.  
He listened intensively to the sound of her breathing and her contented purring.  
Her soft pink hair glistened and shone where the daylight hit it.  
They always had gotten on well, since they were about three when they first met.  
"_When we first met..._"

_Flashback_  
_About ten years ago_

"Now Makoto...this is Ling, this is your Uncle Ray's and Auntie Mariah's daughter...play nice."  
Tyson was knelt in front of him.  
Makoto nodded and smiled.

"Yes daddy."  
"Cool," Tyson said rubbing Makoto's hair.  
"Cool," Makoto replied making Tyson smile.  
Makoto went up to Ray and on his lap was the baby girl.  
"Hi," Makoto said.  
Ling just stared at the boy.  
"Ling, this is Makoto, your Uncle and Aunt's son."  
Ling cooed happily and Makoto gently reached for Ling's tiny hand and grasped it gently squeezing it.  
Ling giggled happily.  
"Its good to see you've made a new friend," Ray said smiling happily.  
"You play nice now Ling," Mariah said as equally happy as Ray put her down on the floor.

_End flashback_

The day passed quickly.  
The music did not return.

Ryoko was messing around with an old radio with Makoto.

All they could get was static.  
Jess was reading a book on the sofa.

Johnny's arm was wrapped protectively around her.  
Suddenly as they were playing with the frequency dial Jess heard something.

It was the same mysterious music but the others seemed almost oblivious to the note as they turned the dial.  
It faded in and out as Ryoko turned the dial clockwise and counter-clockwise.  
Jess was no longer reading as she listened but it still seemed like she was reading.  
Her grip tightened slightly and she tensed.  
"You okay?" Johnny asked.  
She looked to Johnny at her right and nodded.  
"Yeah, sorry, its the book I'm reading," she lied.  
The music came louder and Jess looked over to the radio.  
"There...go back...you almost had it."  
"Had what?" Ling asked.  
"That song, you don't hear that song?"  
She listened intensively for a few seconds before shaking her head.

"No."  
"It was probably only there for a second."

"Okay, we're off to bed, its late and I'm sleepy" Makoto said switching off the radio.

"Coming Ling?"  
She nodded and came up to Makoto's side and he planted a kiss on her lips.  
They vanished upstairs.  
"They're so cute together," Jess said smiling.  
"Yeah, Ray and Tyson would be happy, come on, let's go off ourselves."  
"Okay...night."  
Gou got up and switched off the TV and went upstairs.

That night.  
The music woke her again.  
It was stronger and clearer than ever before.  
It pulled her out of bed and slowly across the landing and down the stairs.  
She didn't fear anything.  
She knew it would be like the last times where there was nothing there.  
Jess heard the sound coming from the lounge.

The door was now directly in front of her.  
She reached up with her hand and grabbed the handle pushing it slowly down.  
Jess pushed the door open.  
Now the fear did rise.  
She stepped in and the music was in the same room.  
Jess flipped on the light and froze.  
Her mouth opened wide, her eyes wide and let out a loud gasp.  
There was Zeo.  
There was Zeo playing a piano.  
Zeo looked up from the piano in front of him over the top.  
He stared directly into her eyes.  
She felt funny and then shock and horror.  
Jess was routed to the ground and then she felt feint and Zeo broke the eye contact and kept on playing.  
Suddenly she felt feint and blacked out.  
She knew what she had to do.

Author notes

Beywriter: CLIFF HANGER!  
Ray: its an evil place to leave it.  
Tyson: Thanks to our kind reviewers!  
Max: Please don't be lazy...leave a review!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	40. 40 Friendly Fire Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

T**he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Fight**

**Friendly Fire part 3**

Jess woke up not feeling herself.  
Her head was slightly sore.  
But she felt possessive about a certain task.  
The room was empty.  
She got out of bed and laid on the floor.  
Strapped to the underside of the bed was a small arms locker!  
Two side arms, two main guns which all were fully loaded with extra ammunition.  
She slid the handgun out of the holster and tried it.  
It was about 7 inches long and was black.  
Its chubby cylinder design also held a mounted torch and a laser pointer.  
It fit perfectly into the palm of her hand and weighed very little.  
She stood up and concealed the weapon in her night clothes.

Jess padded downstairs and entered the dining room.  
Johnny was laying out a breakfast with Oliver.  
He turned around and offered Jess a glass of milk.  
"Thanks." She pulled out the weapon in her right hand and shot Johnny in his lower gut.  
His body arched backwards and his eyes squeezed shut in immense pain, grunts of pain emitted from his mouth.  
The glass fell from his grasp and shattered on the floor spreading milk over the floor.  
They stared in shock as Johnny stepped back trying to support himself with his left hand to the table.

His head pointed towards the ground.  
Jess walked forwards and turned to face on Johnny who was leaning against the table.  
Time had slowed down.  
Oliver yelled, "NO!" and tried to reach them but she pulled the trigger again in his chest.

The power of the shot blowing him up onto the table.  
He fell onto it causing the food to fly everywhere.  
Oliver grabbed Jess and Gou managed to grab the gun and flip what he presumed was the safety and hurled it across the room.  
Ryoko and the others went over to Johnny's limp body.  
Trying to find for a pulse.  
He was breathing but only just.  
Time was still almost at a stand still.  
Jess looked apparently not caring about the chaos she had just created.  
"SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR, GET A DOCTOR!"  
Ling had a hold of his left hand and squeezed it as Makoto ran out for the phone.  
Johnny had blacked out and Ryoko was holding Johnny's head and crying.  
Jess wasn't worried or scared or even frightened as Oliver kept a hold of her.  
"This is what happened with Uncle Kai," Ling said sadly.  
"Dad survived that and Uncle Johnny will too."  
"I've called for an ambulance...and the police."

The emergency services arrived simultaneously.  
They took Johnny into the ambulance and the Police took Jess in for questioning.  
Oliver followed the ambulance with Makoto, Ryoko, Gou and Ling.  
The three of them remembered when this had happened last time.  
Zeo was able to come in disguised as a guy called Chris and was able to put two bullets into Kai.

_Flashback_

"I'm only getting out of here...WHEN KAI IS DEAD!" He pulled out a gun and shot Kai twice hitting Kai below his heart and in his gut, Tyson jumped at Zeo, another bullet fired and went through the wall narrowly missing Ray who was now talking to the operator, he managed to tell them where they lived and to get an ambulance, he heard frantic struggles and hung up.  
He entered the room and Tyson had got the gun off Zeo and threw it, they were struggling to get it.  
"KILL HIM!" Tyson yelled seeing Ray.

_End Flashback_

Kai had been lucky that time.  
Will Johnny be as lucky as Kai?  
The ride to the hospital was silent.  
No one could speak.  
No one wanted to speak.  
They knew Zeo did something to her.  
But exactly what they hadn't a clue.

At the police station.  
The same building where Ray had died but thankfully not the same room.  
Jess was being asked questions.  
She didn't answer.  
Jess just stared ahead like a zombie.  
"Get a doctor in here and take a look at her," the officer asked in a dark and heavy voice.

The officer looked about his mid thirties.  
He had short dark hair.  
His skin was a dark tan color that almost matched his eyes.  
His sideburns were short.  
He was the chief of police for Baycity.  
"Yes sir."

A few moments later a man with spiky grey hair came in.  
He carried a box full of equipment.  
He was the stations physician.  
He took out a small light and leaned over her right side and looked into her eye.  
She seemed unfazed about the light shining in her eye.  
"It seems there's some head trauma."  
The man had piecing brown eyes.  
"I'll come with you to the hospital to get her checked over."  
The doctor nodded.  
They escorted Jess down to the waiting police van.  
A call was made ahead to the hospital so the staff were awaiting her.  
She didn't speak for the journey.

When they arrived at the hospital the chief escorted Jess with a blond doctor and the older Doctor Yin.  
The younger doctor 's name was Carlson.  
They entered the room and sat her down on the examination table.  
He looked closely at her head.  
The doctor looked into her eyes with the torch, there were some signs of damage towards the back.  
"I'm thinking were going to have to do some X-rays and some CAT scans of her body."  
"You know what could be causing this?" the older doctor asked.  
"A bone could have broken and become logged in the brain area but I want also to do a CAT scan to make sure there's no other damage."

She was escorted up to the X-ray and was laid down on the special table.  
The doctor adjusted the equipment and stood behind the radiation shield.  
The doctor worked the controls on the panel and the X-ray machine stared taking pictures of her skeletal structure.  
The pictures of her bones were displayed on the monitor and printed out.  
The doctor looked shocked at what he saw.  
The X-ray had scanned her head where the damage was but the damage was body wide.  
The sensors had detected micro fractures in her bones and unusual signs.  
"Get her to the CT scanner," Dr Carlson asked.

The scans showed odd devices inside her body.  
There were several brain implants all linked together  
Also numerous implanted through her body linked to the devices in her head.  
These were ways of overriding her conscious thought.  
Also one of the devices was a receiver planted into the brain's hearing center

Devices were also implanted into her cerebral cortex and optical lobes allowing for hallucinations.  
Dr. Carlson pressed a few buttons on the console and a holopedestal lit up showing a 3D image of the inside of her head which could be split up and examined.  
Technology had advanced along way.  
He was able to see the devices clearly and work out the risks in an operation to remove the implants which now was obvious to him that someone else had implanted these to kill the others...the case was now open.

"Okay...open him up."  
They were in an operating theater in the same hospital.  
Surgeons were operating to remove the bullets which threatened Johnny's life.  
The operation had just started.  
The others waited outside nervously.  
"All this has happened before. All this will happen again," Makoto muttered.  
"What?" Ling asked.  
"This has happened before...it'll happen again," his tone sounded angry.  
"I hope not."  
Ling looked down at her feet on the floor.  
"Don't worry Makoto...I'm sure everything will be worked out." She leaned up and kissed him on his right cheek.  
Makoto wrapped his right arm around his girlfriend and gave her a tight hug.

Within an hour the operation for Johnny was complete but Jess's operation was just beginning.  
They had no idea she was in the same hospital.  
Zeo was getting too close.  
He had to be stopped.

Author notes

Beywriter: There you go, here's 40!  
Ray: We hoped you enjoyed reading, please leave a review, just adding the story to your favorites makes Beywriter sad.  
Tyson: Thanks to everyone for reviewing and making Beywriter happy!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	41. Good to be human

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

T**he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Fight**

**Good To Be Human**

There was silence.  
The music was no longer there.  
She opened her eyes.  
Light was filtering through the blinds.  
A drip was in her right arm.  
And someone sleeping on the chair.  
She squinted to see who it was.  
"Gou?" she whispered.  
"Gou!" she said louder.  
The Russian groaned and sat up rubbing his eyes.  
"Hey, you're awake."  
"Yeah..." she remembered the "dream".  
"Gou...did I...did I...really s...shoot Johnny?" her voice was trembling.  
His face turned sad and he slowly nodded.  
She broke down and sobbed into her hands.  
"Its okay...he's okay."  
"Really?"  
"Sleeping off the anesthetic."  
She lifted her head up and to her right where Gou was.  
"Yeah, he's fine but I have some bad news."  
"What?"  
"Zeo placed implants throughout your body...he waited until you were settled back in and then switched you on...they think that some kind of song may have been a signal."  
"Did they get it all out?"  
"Yeah...took about seven hours...you were asleep for another five," he explained doing quick math on the clock.  
Gou had been home schooled...they all should still be in education and when this was all over she would make sure they all got into school.  
"The song..." she said.  
"There was one?"  
"Yeah."  
She hummed the notes.  
"It stared feint and I couldn't understand it all."  
Then I saw Zeo in the lounge playing the song on a piano and the melody was so clear...There must be someway out of here...said the joker to the thief...there's too much confusion, I can't get no relief..."  
She stopped talking not wanting to bore Gou.  
"Can you see if Johnny is awake please?"  
"Sure."  
Gou went to the door but stopped and turned around.  
"Can I get you anything?"  
"No thanks."

Gou left her to her thoughts, her concerns and worries.  
One wonder that came through her mind was why Ray was on her mind through the weird dreams.  
She then remembered the pain she endured after Ray's death and that in some recess of her mind that pain was lurking and it was exploited and brought to the front of her mind.  
Jess allowed for one solitary tear to fall from her left eye.  
"Hey you."  
Jess smiled weakly and looked towards her boyfriend.  
"Hey yourself."

Johnny came in to the room using a zimmer frame for support.  
"You look like an old man," Jess commented with a smile.  
Johnny smiled and slowly walked up to her left side in the bed and sat down on the chair.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Could be better."  
"I heard about what Zeo did to you and I'm going to make that sonofabitch pay for what he did to you."  
He picked up her arm and kissed the top of her hand.  
"Soppy lover," she smiled.

"I'm going to get revenge for everyone he's hurt...he's made it personal to me..."

Zeo's sat in the lounge of the house he shared with his adopted son reading the news paper and the TV tuned to the local news station.  
He wanted to see if the shooting was in the media.  
"_There has to be something...something._"  
Zeo gave up and then left but as he was leaving the room the sound caught his electronic ears.

_Yesterday morning In Baycity there was a shooting involving three adults and four childeren.  
No one was killed in the gunfire but the authorities will be looking into the case to try and determine what exactly happened as we are currently not allowed near the group.  
More on this story as information develops...now onto the weather..._

"_NO...DEATHS?_"  
Zeo slammed his fist into the door sending it flying off its hinges.  
Tomoko came down from his room hearing the bang.  
"What happened?"  
"Jessica didn't kill any of them."  
"Get them in the hospital then...shoot them...don't destroy it like you did last time whe..."  
"Ssshhh, let's not talk about that right now...looks like I got some things to do."  
"Please be careful."  
Zeo smiled warmly and bent down to hug Tomoko.  
"Don't worry...I'll be fine."  
Zeo went upstairs to his newly replenished armory.  
He had friends in high places that could get him any kind of weapon he wanted.  
That friend was himself, he robbed places where weapons were being stored.  
Zeo selected a silver colored gun about 4 inches long and the handle fit snugly into his palm.  
The clip that held the bullets could hold 6 rounds.  
He took two extra clips encase they were needed.  
Blood would be spilled today.

Zeo entered the hospital looking cool.  
No one suspected anything.  
Zeo checked the listings to find where Jess and Johnny were.  
He found where they were and went to find and to kill.  
Today whilst they were in shock he would kill them.

He had it all planned out.  
First he would go into the room and scare them all then kill them all throwing the gun at the last person and tackling them then break their neck and leave killing any who stopped him.

Zeo put his hand into his deep pocket on the left side of his pants.  
He turned off the safety.  
Zeo peered through the glass.  
"_They're not together_?"  
Again he walked on and found her in the next room._  
Zeo pushed into the first room.  
Johnny, Oliver and Gou were in there.  
_"All of this has happened before...and all of this will happen again!"  
Zeo pulled the gun out and just as he was about to shoot he was whacked to the floor by Johnny's zimmer frame.  
Jess stood there with a smirk.  
"That's for Ray."  
She picked up the gun.  
"Lay on the floor!" she yelled.  
Makoto, Ryoko and Ling came in and were shocked to see Jess pointing a gun at Zeo who was getting up.  
"NO, she's not fixed, she's still under control."  
"I'm perfectly fine...I'm holding him there...go get the authorities."  
Zeo was now knelling.  
"I said stay on the floor or I shoot!"

"Do it Jess...shoot!" Johnny said.  
Her heart rate started to increase.  
Her temperature started to increase and sweat showed up.  
"FIRE!"  
"I can't."

Zeo got up and turned around to get the gun but as he was grabbing she pulled the trigger and it shot into his left side forward.  
The momentum pushed his left side body to the left.  
Jess wasn't expecting the recoil and dropped the gun.  
It went off again into his right foot.  
"FREEZE!" Behind them was the hospital security.

"You can't kill me...give in."  
He stepped forwards.  
"I SAID FREEZE!"  
Zeo kept walking.  
The officers fired and his body shook from the impacts but he kept coming.  
"IT'S A FREAKING ROBOT!"  
Zeo fired two headshots before anyone could act.  
"I AM NOT A FUCKING ROBOT!"

Zeo turned around again.

"Now...looks like I get to end all this now."  
He fired the last remaining rounds.  
One hit Jess in her right lung.  
The other into Gou's right arm.  
Makoto who was to the right of them saw an opportunity.  
He pulled out Dragoon and launched the Beyblade.  
Dragoon returned to Makoto's feet and the boy collected the Beyblade.  
It knocked the clips out of Zeo's hand which Ling grabbed at a lightning speed.  
"Give me back those bullets and I'll make your deaths relatively painless."  
"NO!" Ling said.  
Zeo glared at her.  
"FREEZE IN THERE!" The police were outside and a flash bang was thrown into the room.  
The room was filled with a dazzling bright light and a loud booming noise...

Author notes

Beywriter: A good cliffhanger...scary.  
Tyson: Thanks to Lirin Sama and AquilaTempestas for reviewing.  
Max: Please please please leave a review, none members too can still review.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	42. Time heals all wounds

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

T**he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Fight**

**Time Heals All Wounds**

"_I once heard a saying...that saying was that time heals all wounds...I know now that that line isn't true_..."  
Jess looked at her operation scars.  
She shuddered and looked away.  
Gou was sat on the chair, his right arm in a sling.  
He had a mixed look on his face, sad an uneasy.  
Gou's face turned into a sad smile as she came out from the bathroom and got back into her bed.

According to the staff Zeo got out but not before killing three armed officers and an innocent patient.  
Zeo's killing spree had to end.  
They already had a skeleton idea using advanced Bitbeast magic.  
That plan had to be implemented but how?  
"Gou..."  
Gou looked to her waiting more.  
"I once heard a saying that time heals all wounds...I'm not sure how true that is now."  
"Don't get down, its only been three days...I'm sure that in a couple of years those scars will be faded."  
She laughed quietly.  
"Yeah, guess I just have to be patient."  
"Yeah," was all Gou said.  
Jess got comfy and allowed herself to fall asleep.  
She hoped when she woke up, it was all a nightmare.

When she woke up she allowed a groan.  
The time was about 9PM.  
"_It's all real._"  
Jess opened both her eyes and saw Oliver was sat in another chair fast asleep.  
It was obvious they had forgiven her for what happened.  
She wasn't to blame anyway and they were together...although not related they were now all a family.  
"How are you feeling?"  
She was so focused on the Frenchman and she hadn't noticed Gou was awake.  
He was reading a magazine about Beyblading.  
She stared at Gou for a moment, still weary from sleep before she found a response.  
"Sleepy...I was hoping all this was a nightmare and I'd be back in the house that was burned with Ripples curled by my head." Disappointment was clear in her voice.  
"I sometimes go to sleep like that too." Gou let out a sigh and took the Phoenix Beyblade out of his right pocket and looked at it.

"This is basically all I have from my father right now...the stuff he did buy is all at home...this spinning top is the one thing...the one passion we shared most strongly...he and Dranzer went to victory so will I and Dranzer...I love my father and he loves me..." Gou broke off in mid sentence and started to cry.  
Jess looked on sadly as he wiped the tears from his eye.  
Jess knew Gou was at a disadvantage.  
She had grew up with her parents.  
Gou couldn't.  
"I'm sure your parents are proud of you."  
Gou nodded twice, he replaced Dranzer in his pocket.  
"Yeah, my parents loved me...love me...I'm proud to their son.

By the time morning came she was feeling a little better.  
Johnny is sitting where Gou was.  
He was holding her left hand comforting her.  
Zeo hadn't come back.  
Johnny had talked to Robert and he managed to get six armed guards to protect them.  
A nurse came in.  
"There was a call from Mr. Jurgen, he said it would be best if Ms. Brisson and Mr. McGregor move to a double room."  
"What's Robert thinking?" Jess asked.  
"If we're in one room security would be easier but that idea also has its drawbacks."  
Two more came in with a wheelchair.  
Armed guards were outside waiting.  
It took a couple of minutes for Jess to be seated in the wheelchair.

They were wheeled to a double room down the corridor.  
It was decided by Robert that monitoring their safety would be better if they were together but the drawback was that if Zeo got through.  
The nurses said Robert was planning to split them up to two different hospitals for their safety.  
He would have a plain closed police convoy waiting to take Johnny to another hospital but Gou and Ryoko would stay there to look after her.  
There were six more guards taken on.  
Six to protect both of them.  
The times were hard and all had to suffer.  
Jess and Johnny had to suffer, they could no longer speak or hold each other to comfort.  
"Johnny goodbye...please...please be safe."  
"Oliver, please take care of my girl..." he turned his main attention back to Jess.  
He put his arms around her and Jess wrapped her arms around him.  
"Yes, sure Johnny."  
"Jess...don't worry...I'll be fine, you focus on getting better and don't worry...here take this."  
Johnny removed his headband and gave it to her.  
"Thanks," she said and put her oxygen mask.  
"Take care Hime until I come back...bye."  
He let her back into her bed, she was allowed the double so Oliver, Ryoko or Gou needed the other or if Johnny had to come back.  
He placed a kiss on her forehead and walked out the door but turned and smiled.  
"Bye."  
"Bye."

Johnny was taken to another hospital.  
The journey would take forty minutes.  
If the Police escort wasn't plain clothed it would have taken less time to travel from the each.  
Johnny allowed himself to slip into an easy sleep.  
Since they were hospitalized Johnny didn't want to sleep, especially since Zeo attacked a couple of days ago.  
He was angry at how easy Zeo got in.  
He was also angry at Zeo attacking Jess twice, Zeo would pay for hurting her.  
Johnny would make him pay.  
Soon he was fast asleep, enjoying his peaceful dreams for once.  
His dreams were making Zeo die slowly and painfully.

Johnny was settled into his new room.  
He missed Jess's company.  
He knew she missed his, he had asked Oliver to stay with Jess to look after her.  
Ling and Makoto were with Johnny.  
He sighed and did the only thing he could do.  
Johnny put the headphones on and turned the TV on.  
Makoto was sat down on the comfy chair with Ling in his lap.  
They were talking about their parents rivalry and stories their parents had told them about themselves when they were young.  
Makoto had his arms wrapped protectively around her.

It was more like a long wait without Jess to keep him company but he knew it would pay off.

Jess sighed halfheartedly.  
The others were good company but she wanted Johnny, she wanted her Skirtboy.  
She wanted to hug him for emotional support.  
A nickname she had made for him because of his Scottish nationality.  
A nickname he wasn't all too fond off.  
She remembered how she had met Johnny

_Flashback_

Johnny was visiting a friend in Japan.  
He was at a party someone was holding, he wasn't sure who's.  
Johnny was sat on the sofa and then a cat started playing with his clothes.  
Suddenly he heard laughing and a girl with dirty blond hair was holding a drink and laughing.  
She sat down next to him and pulled the cat onto her lap.  
"He likes you, odd given he hates anyone he doesn't live with."  
The golden colored cat meowed.  
He nuged Johnny's arm playfully.  
"Yeah, he is kind of...what's his name...?"

_End flashback_

From that moment she remembered that she and Johnny began talking and laughing together.  
He hadn't come to fall in love, neither did she but one thing led to the other and they were in love.  
"_I remember that day so clearly...we were so happy_...now things

"I WAS SO CLOSE!"  
Zeo growled angrily.  
"Was it a fluke?"  
"Yeah...a fluke..."  
"Don't worry dad...we'll get them eventually."

Author notes

Beywriter: Here's 42...the meaning of life!  
Max: You would get the joke if you have seen Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy.  
Tyson: Thanks to all for reviewing.  
Ray: Please do not forget to review, none members can review.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	43. Numbered days

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

T**he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Fight**

**Numbered Days**

What creeped them all out was that Zeo had gone back into hiding after the attempted murder.  
They knew he hadn't given up.  
Zeo never would give up.  
It had been one week since Zeo had tried to attack.  
They were both still in the hospital.  
Gou's arm was healing well.  
It was still in the sling and was stiff to move.  
Luckily it was just his arm that was hit and tomorrow the sling would be removed and Gou would just have to be careful with his arm.  
The doctor had advised against any exercise of the arm.

Johnny, Makoto and Ling were allowed to visit Jess for an hour a day.  
They were talking about finishing the fight.  
"Look...we both...we all know Zeo's days are numbered," Johnny said.  
"Yeah, all that training with Bitbeast magic that you guys did and harnessing the inner power of the spirits will pay off...we just need a plan."  
"Aunt Jess is right, we need to work out a fool proof plan," Gou said revolving his right arm trying to loosen the tight muscles.  
"Maybe if we lure him somewhere," Ryoko suggested.  
"But where?" Ling asked.  
"An abandoned warehouse, there are some near Baycity," Makoto replied.  
"If we lure him in there...if its big enough it will conceal our Bitbeasts," Ryoko pointed out.  
"He has a point," Johnny said.  
"A very good point," Makoto agreed.  
"I don't think many people go there anyway."  
"Wait...we're getting ahead of ourselves," Ling said.  
"We need to work out how to get Zeo there!"  
"I think we chase...or in our case...we run and he chases us," Johnny thought aloud.  
"But wont he catch us?" Makoto asked.  
"Zeo's chased us before...he hasn't caught us."  
"A NOTE!" Makoto said out loud.  
"But he'll know if its a trap," Ryoko pointed out.  
"It could still work," Johnny said.  
"And what do you think it should say? Ask for some sort of truce?" Jess pondered.  
"Zeo will not come unarmed...we shouldn't either."  
"But Oliver, we have no guns!" Makoto said.  
"Yes...we do," Jess said.  
They looked to her in surprise.  
"Remember? When I was...Zeo's puppet?"  
"I found where Zeo put them...hidden under the bed, honestly it's surprising the police didn't find them."  
"They never did a detailed inspection," Oliver said.  
"Where are they?"  
"I hid them in a draw in the attic."  
"We can use them to atta..."  
"Guns have no effect on Zeo!" Gou said almost shouting.  
"He's been shot loads of times...he re-generates."  
"So turning him human is our main priority," Ryoko thought aloud.  
"Exactly," the Scotsman said.  
"So, the plan of events is to lure Zeo to an old warehouse, second to turn him mortal and third to kill him," Ling said.  
"Then everyone gets our revenge for our parents and then they can finally rest in peace," Makoto said cheerfully.

"Johnny?"  
"Yeah kiddo?"  
"Please don't call me that," Ling asked.  
"Sorry, what do you want?"

"Do you think we'll get him?"  
"Yeah...yeah we'll get him...tomorrow when we work on the plan we'll be able to plan his death and make sure no one gets killed in the crossfire...no innocent civilians...none of us...we'll go in together and we'll all come out alive."  
"That's what you hope?"  
Johnny though for a couple of seconds.  
"Yeah...its what I hope."  
"You seem confident we'll win...aren't you scared?"

"Are you?" Johnny asked.  
Ling nodded.  
"Yeah...I'm terrified but...erm..."  
"Can't put it into words?"  
"No...er..."  
"Try."  
"Ah...what's driving me forwards is the fact...no the lust...the want...the need for revenge...I want it dead for my mother and father."  
"I bet."  
"So...are you scared?" she asked.  
"No...no I'm not."  
"Come on...you don't have to act all manly in front of me."  
"I guess...I am...a little...the only thing I'm scared of is loosing Jess...I'll gladly sacrifice my life to save hers because I love her."  
"Are you scared about dying?"  
"Death is the easy part, it's leaving the ones you love behind that's hard."  
The truth was he was terrified but wanted to fill her with confidence.  
"Don't worry...everything will be fine...you have Makoto to keep you company and to comfort you."  
"But Gou and Ryoko have no one."  
"Ah...you're scared no one can comfort them? That there's no one there for them in a loving romance kind of way?"  
"That too."

Makoto was out getting some snacks from a random vending machine, he had muttered something about using the bathroom.  
He had returned about five minutes later with some snacks for them all.  
He sat down again and Ling sat on his lap.  
Makoto put his right arm around her for support as he munched on the chocolate bar with his left.  
The time was about 8:22PM.  
In the room was two folded up inflatable mattresses with a pump to inflate them.  
"I'm going to blow up the beds."  
"Okay."  
Ling obliged getting off allowing the other to move before sitting down.  
It only took about five minutes to inflate them.

At about 10PM they were all feeling sleepy.  
Link went to her bed and Makoto followed a couple of minutes later.  
"Goodnight Ling...I love you with my whole heart."  
A couple of tears fell from her eyes and a smile appeared on her lips.  
"I love you with my heart too Makoto."  
They shared a quick but romantic goodnight kiss.  
Johnny smiled as he saw his love for Jess reflected on the youngers.  
It made him miss her much much more.  
"Night guy...and girl."  
"Night Uncle Johnny," Ling said.  
"Night Uncle."

"Okay, now let's get down to planning Zeo's end," Makoto said.  
They were all back gathered in Jess's room.  
She was getting better, the scars on her body were healing and so was the bullet wound.

It still did ache though.  
"Our first step would be to find the perfect location for all of this to take place," Johnny suggested.  
"A large warehouse on the old industrial estate sounds a good place...when we get out of here we can find the best places."  
"I could go and get some shots...I have my camera back at the house...I will be able to seek out the best places...take photos and then show you guys."  
"Oliver...you have a great idea," Ryoko said.  
"Okay...at the end of the meeting I'll go do that."  
They nodded in agreement.  
"The next step should be writing the note to give to Zeo...wherever he is," Gou thought.  
"We'd need to find him!"  
"How would we do that Oliver?" replied Ryoko.  
"He obviously knows where we live," he continued.  
"Maybe...we just need to wait for him to come...to us."  
"Wise words Makoto...wise words."  
"Thanks Gou."  
"So...Zeo gets the note to meet us at the warehouse unarmed, we bring guns but hide them, they knew Zeo wouldn't agree to it.  
Why should they?  
"So next we release our sacred spirits and transform Zeo into a human..." Ling started.  
"AND THEN WE KILL HIM!" Makoto said happily but not too loudly in case someone were to over hear.  
"Then...then it's game over...game over for Zeo...game over for us...but...we...win," Jess said, she quickly pushed away an image of Ray laying there dead from her mind.

At the end Oliver did what he said he would.  
He got his camera and hunted for a warehouse.  
It was totally deserted, like a ghost town.  
They had been shutdown since around 2014 when the credit crunch had attacked with full force and the world's economy died, no one had money.  
Now...the economy had healed and these were crumbling museums to how things used to be.  
No one wanted to pay to demolish the buildings so now they stood there.  
It took Oliver about half an hour to find the best location, the largest warehouse, it was used to store auto parts.

Oliver showed them the photo's the next day, they already had done this but their research had been lost in the fire.

Author notes

Beywriter: There's a link to the economy there, don't be scared!  
Ray: Thanks to all for reviewing.  
Tyson: Please review, none members still can review...don't be a cheat scape...leave a review.


	44. Two Challenges

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

T**he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Fight**

**Two Challenges**

"Hello devoted Beybladers, I am pleased to announce the events for later this year...the tournaments will be tag team...there will be a tournament in each area of the world...America...Russia...Europe...Asia...Australasia...the winners of each tournament will face off against each other in the World Championships which will be based in Berlin later this year...each tournament will be on the 15th -20th of June...this leaves a few months for training...the final tournament will be starting on the 10th-20th of September...good luck!"

"HEY!"  
Makoto woke up both Ling and Johnny.  
He had been watching the news and Robert had came on announcing the events for later in the year.  
"THE BBA WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS!"  
"Makoto..." Johnny groaned.  
"Seriously?" Ling asked rubbing her eyes.  
"Yeah...later this year...Robert was talking about it."  
"Two challenges," Ling said sleepily.  
"We gotta tell the others!" Makoto said happily.

"What are you doing up so early...for you?"  
"Couldn't sleep...kept dreaming I was stuck in a maze eating cherries and chased by ghosts."  
"Pacman?" Johnny asked.  
"You dream about being Pacman?" he continued.  
"Who's Pacman?"  
"An old arcade game."  
"Oh."

"Did you hear about the BBA's announcement?" Makoto was as hyper as his Uncle Max.  
"Maybe we could win it all...like our dads did."  
"Ahem..."  
"Sorry Ryoko,"Makoto apologised.  
"Don't worry about the tournaments yet...we still have Zeo to take care of."  
"Jess is right...Zeo first...then the tournament."  
"Thanks Johnny."  
"I found the place...we've made the plan...I guess we're all set apart from informing Zeo of our get together."  
Oliver brought out a piece of paper with a pen.  
"Okay...what can we write?"  
There was a silence as they thought about what to write.  
"How about...meeting with guys for land purchase on...whatever date we're going to do this on?"  
"That's an interesting idea Ling but it needs to also include the time too and the location," Johnny added.  
"Oh...yeah those too."  
Oliver started to write now producing a suitable note.  
"Where should we leave this?" he asked biting the end of the pen.  
"Urm...how about the dresser? If Zeo will be coming back he'll be there and he'll notice it eventually."  
"Exactly! He'll want his lost weapons back!" Ryoko said following on from Johnny's train of thought.  
"Maybe one or two of you should make regular trips to the warehouse to backup the lie note?"  
"Makoto has a good point," Jess backed him up.  
"Perhaps write two, just so he notices it?" Gou asked.  
"Yeah...good idea," Ling supported.

Finally Oliver had finished writing the note.  
"Business meeting to talk about purchasing lot 32 on the old abandoned industrial estate...location lot 32 time...what time?"  
"Three o'clock sounds reasonable for it," Gou said.  
"Okay..." Oliver added in the extra bit of information to the note and gave it a proof read.  
"I think we're a go!"  
"Just need to wait to get out of the hospitals then," Johnny said.  
"Date?"  
"No Oliver, we don't know when we'll be out."  
"No Johnny, I meant what date to write."  
"Oh...we'll deal with that one later." They agreed to what Johnny had said.

"Your hour is up...the escort is waiting," the nurse informed them.  
"Okay," Johnny acknowledged the nurse and nodded.  
He turned his head to Jess.  
"I guess that's us for today."  
"I hate this part," she replied.  
Johnny kissed his lover's forehead and got up.  
"Don't worry, when we get better they'll allow us more time...I hope."  
"I'm sure they will," she said.  
Makoto and Ling were also saying their goodbyes to the others.  
"Bye Makoto...Ling," Gou said.  
"See ya," Ryoko simply said.  
"Bye," Makoto said to them both.  
Ling just waved.  
"Bye you two," Jess said.

They were escorted out by the plain clothed policemen, among them was Carlos.  
He was in charge of moving them from hospital to hospital.  
Carlos was chosen because of his past history with Tyson and Kai.  
He took this assignment very seriously indeed.  
Luckily the traffic was light.  
The trip only took a record of fifteen minutes.  
"What we're planning...is insane," Ling said.  
She was letting out her fears and thoughts.  
Makoto put an arm around her protectively and kissed her.  
"I'll protect you."

When they returned to the hospital room they had saw it had been cleaned and on the bed rested a box.  
"What's this?"  
"MAKOTO...BE CAREFUL!"  
Makoto saw a note.  
"Its from Uncle Robert!"  
"You don't know that."  
Johnny stepped forward and slowly sat down on the bed.

He took off the lid and there weren't two Beyblades but three.  
One for Johnny, Makoto and Ling.  
Johnny picked out the note and read.  
"To Johnny and company...may these Beyblades lead you to victory."  
Johnny's yellow and red, the outside of the attack ring was red and had a jagged edge around the outside, the inside and below was yellow.  
Makoto's was a sky blue with a spiky attack ring.  
Ling's was the same design as Makoto's but gold, perfect for Driger.  
"Awesome...NEW BEYBLADES!" Makoto cheered.  
They each removed their Bitchips from the older Beyblades and placed it in the new ones.  
Each fit snugly in the holder.  
"I wonder if the others have got the same package?" Ling asked.  
"Maybe," Makoto thought.  
"We'll have to thank Robert," she said.

At the other hospital the package had arrived.  
Gou's was also red and yellow but the colours headed out from the centre to the outside yellow and red resembling a true flame.  
It was same for the blade base.  
Ryoko's was green, a light and a dark green in a khaki design.  
The note was the same.  
Jess's was white and the attack ring was a very light blue.  
Oliver was given a pale green Beyblade.  
They were presents from Robert to help them win.

Now slowly and surely they drew their plan against Zeo.  
They were literally a month or two away from finally finishing this fight Zeo had started.  
The only things they kept in mind is the fact that the industrial estate could really be gone by the time they got things going, or Zeo could kill them inside the building.

They would have to be very very careful if they all were to escape with their lives intact.  
Planning would be important and also a clear head.  
One mistake could end a life.  
The stakes couldn't be higher.

They were all that was left... all Makoto, Gou, Ryoko and Ling wanted was to grow up like normal kids...with parents but Zeo had taken their families...in a way during the time they had been together they had become a family.  
A close family.  
Relationships had been forged and after they kill Zeo...they would enter into the World Championships and win it but not for them...but for their parents' honour...their memory and to keep on a tradition their parents had started twenty years ago.  
They would enter the tournament as...the Bladebreakers.

Author notes

Beywriter: Here's another one for you!  
Ray: Thanks to our faithful reviewers...Lirin Sama and AquilaTempestas for reviewing  
Max: Now please review yourself, it doesn't take long and none members can still review.


	45. Bladebreakers to the end

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies or books) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**T****he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Fight**

**Bladebreakers To The End**

"_Zeo...loosing our parents,...a lot has happened during the last few months and now the World Championships are jut around the corner..._"  
Makoto is investigating his new Beyblade, he couldn't wait to try out the new Dragoon.  
He would have to get used to the new blade before the tournament started or even before facing Zeo.  
Robert's new Beyblade promised strength, speed, endurance and high control as it employed alloys like toughened aluminium, the strength used by aircraft manufacturers like Boeing and the failed Airbus company.  
Their Beyblades were strong and legal.  
It was a welcomed gift.

A week had passed since Zeo's attack.  
Gou no longer wore the sling.  
Jess's wound was healing.  
"How long?" she sighed.

"You've only been in eight days," Ryoko said.  
"Eight too many," she replied.  
"It would have only been about about 3 weeks but the extra operation and wounds it'll add another two to three weeks."  
"You're a great optimist," she said sarcasticly and sighed.  
"Thank you," Ryoko said smirking.  
It was boring in the hospital.  
"The only thing to do is watch TV," she said pouting.

"You want something to read?" Oliver asked.  
"Every book I owned was lost, some old books too."  
"Name the book...I'll get it for you."  
"Aww thanks..." Jess thought for a moment and then she got a book she wouldn't mind reading.  
"There is that vampire series I've been reading, _Vampire Kisses,_ the new one came out not too long ago. In this mess I completely forgot about it."  
"Okay, I'll do my best...I'll go when Johnny, Makoto and Ling get here."  
"Luv ya Oli, just don't tell that Skirtboy of mine," Jess said playfully.

When Johnny came over he had a couple bags of books he knew Jess had.  
There were _Harry Potter_, _Vampire Kisses_ and _Vampire Academy_ and even some she had only glanced at from time to time in stores.  
"Wow...exactly what I wanted."  
"I knew you liked books so I guessed you would be bored," he explained.  
"You don't know how right you are."  
He put the books down on the bed side table and she picked through them eventually finding the book she'd read when they leave.  
"Guess I'm out of a trip," Oliver sighed.  
"Huh?"  
"Oliver was going out to get me books when you guys showed up."  
"Ah, sorry."  
"How long do you think I'll be in here for?" she asked Johnny.  
"Not sure, I know I'll be in for a month, it could be the same for you."  
Jess sighed.  
"I hate it in here."  
"I'll ask the nurses if you can come out, the only restriction is your O2 cylinder."  
"Mobile bottle."  
"Smarty," he smiled.  
Jess laughed.  
"Okay, I'm going to ask to see if you can get out."  
"Okay."

"At least you're not in prison."  
"At least in prison there's parole," she replied.

Johnny returned five minutes later holding a bottle of air that would last up to two hours for Jess.  
He unfolded the wheelchair and helped Jess into the chair.  
"Let's go for a walk," Johnny said.

Outside in the garden they were walking.

Six guards were around but at a distance.

Jess was happy to be outside and breathing fresh air.  
She was happy to hear the feint traffic, she was happy to hear the birds chirping in the trees, she was happy to hear the wind blowing gently through the trees.  
"I'm so happy I'm out of that stuffy room and in the fresh air."  
Johnny was wheeling her around the garden, the O2 tank was on her lap.  
The weather was fair, the sun was out and a few clouds hung in the sky.

It was perfect weather for the time of year.  
The temperature was cool.

They found a secluded Beystadium in the park.  
Makoto ran up to it and readied his new Dragoon.  
"Aw yeah, perfect!"  
A khaki Beyblade shot past his right and into the red stadium.

Ryoko came up next to him.  
Makoto looked to his right and smirked.  
"You're on." He launched Dragoon.  
They stood on opposite sides of the stadium and ordered their Beyblades to go on the offensive.  
"DRAGOON...ATTACK!"  
"CRAZY MONKEY!"  
"DRAGOON DEFENCE!"  
Dragoon managed to avoid the Beyblades attack.  
"These new blades are perfect!" Makoto commented.  
"Yeah, it handles like my old one."  
"Me and Ling are going next," Gou said from behind.

"Sure," Makoto said not looking away from the match.  
Ryoko's attack lost momentum and Makoto acted.  
"PHANTOM HURRICANE!"  
Makoto acted when Ryoko was trying to rebuild his defence and it wasn't yet up to scratch.  
Ryoko was blown away.  
"Awwww," Ryoko groaned.  
"Too bad...maybe next time."  
"Next time...for sure!"

"Out of the way," Gou said.  
"Go get 'im Ling!"  
She smiled and nodded.  
Gou and Ling stood where Makoto and Ryoko stood.

Oliver stood there and was a judge.  
"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"  
Driger and Dranzer met again.  
They slashed and crashed into each other with force.  
"Come on Driger...do your thing!"  
There was a loud angry growling noise.

The growling was met with a loud screeching noise as the mystical fire bird attacked the tiger.  
"DRANZER...ATTACK!"  
"Driger,watch yourself."  
The bird swooped down to attack Driger but it managed to dodge by rolling left and getting back on his feet.  
"DRIGER...GATLING CLAW!"  
The Beyblades attacked again and again.

Their attacks were relentless and neither let up their assaults.  
"You wont beat me or Dranzer...FLAMESABRE!"  
"TIGER CLAW!"  
They collided into one explosion of power.  
When the light died Dranzer was in a nearby smouldering tree and Driger was spinning triumphantly in the middle of the stadium.  
"WAY TO GO LING!"  
Makoto pulled her into a warm hug.  
They were all impressed at the new Beyblades.

At the end of the hour Oliver took them back to the house allowing for them all to change out of their clothes and get fresher ones also to have a shower.

Gou wasn't an in patient so he was allowed to return.  
It was good for Johnny and Jess to have privacy so they both could get clean.  
It felt good to be this clean again.

They had let their hygiene drop slightly during the last week.  
Their showers all together took 4 hours, when they were done they returned to the hospitals.

A month had passed.

Johnny and Jess were both released on the same day.  
Oliver took them to the house.  
It felt good to be there.

"So Jess...where are these firearms?" Johnny asked.  
"Ah!" she smirked.

"Follow."  
Jess led them upstairs into the attic.  
She pulled out the draw and they stared.  
There were four guns, including the one used to shoot Johnny.

"Where were they?"

"The police did do a search, they didn't find any guns but they only left the search to a month ago...I asked Oliver if he could get them and hide them until the police were done...when they were done Oliver put them up here."  
"Okay...in one week we write the date on the note, and set it," Johnny said then Makoto spoke.  
"Then we go to the World Championships as Bladebreakers!"

Author notes

Beywriter: An interesting ending.  
Ray: They're packing illegal weapons!  
Max: Thanks to everyone for reviewing.  
Tyson: Please review, even non members can submit.


	46. One Victory

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**T****he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Fight**

**One Victory**

"I need those guns back from them."

"Why?"  
"Because they could use it against m...us!"  
Tomoko gasped in horror.

"Both of our safeties are at risk."  
Tomoko agreed with a nod.

"So you're going to get them?"  
"Yeah...they're back at the house now so I can probably get a shot."  
Tomoko again just simply nodded.  
"Be careful dad...please."  
Zeo bent down and hugged Tomoko.

"I'm going to fix that scar."

"Dad, I've forgiven you for that."  
"I know but I haven't forgiven myself."  
Zeo stood up and left the house.  
He held the same gun he used in the hospital attack he had managed to salvage it before he ran.

At the house they had settled in for their second day back.  
Jess still had an air bottle in case it was needed.  
Outside the front door Zeo kicked in the door.

They screamed to the loud noise.

"WHERE ARE MY GUNS?"  
They were frozen, even Johnny froze in terror.

"The police took them as evidence," Jess lied, she was good at that.  
"I don't believe you."  
"Look upstairs then," she growled slightly angry.

"Fine...I will."  
Zeo went upstairs into their room and instantly he saw the note.  
"Perfect."  
He took it and investigated under the bed, they weren't there.

Zeo went downstairs and left without saying a word.  
They looked at each other puzzled.  
Ryoko bolted upstairs using his catlike speed.  
He entered Oliver's room.  
The note was still there.

He went into Jess and Johnny's room.  
The note wasn't there.

Ryoko went back downstairs, he was only upstairs for under thirty seconds.  
"The note is gone."  
"Hehe, that's one victory," Johnny smirked.  
"Will he fall for it?" Oliver asked.  
"We'll only know when we show up for it ourselves," Makoto said.  
"Well...the ball's rolling now," Gou sighed.

"I guess all we can do now is get ready...get stronger...how long?"  
"We agreed for the final date to be in two weeks," Ling answered Ryoko.  
"Two weeks...we should be ready in one."  
"Oliver, we're ready already."  
"Johnny...Johnny...Johnny is there any harm in getting any better?"  
"Yeah, I guess you're right...an extra week of training could help."  
There was a small chorus of groaning.  
"Outside."  
They all filed outside waiting for Johnny's commands.

Outside they were lined up and Johnny had started to give them physical commands.

Push ups, sit ups, jogging, skipping and others.  
On the Wednesday they were Beyblade training.  
All you could hear was the sound of Beyblades clashing and attacking each other viciously.  
The weather was perfect.

"Come on, another hour and we can all quit for the day."

They listened but didn't reply, focused on their matches, Johnny was creating distractions that they had to ignore to teach them to focus on the match.

"Okay...this half of the week we're going to be working on focusing our energy to build our link with our spirits...building our link we can harness the Bitbeast magic."  
They nodded.

"You know what to do...let's begin."  
This was all a process of meditation and communicating spiritually through the link shared by the Bitbeast and Beyblader.

This took a long time.  
It evolves focusing and harnessing energy, speaking to the Bitbeast.

"Are you scared?"  
Jess was chopping vegetables and was in her own dream world.

"Jess?"

"Sorry, yeah?"  
"Are you scared?"

"Scared?"  
"About confronting Zeo? Are you scared about confronting Zeo in the warehouse two weeks time?"  
Jess thought for a few moments.

"_Yeah...I'm terrified...even with Johnny and everyone here...I just wish Zeo never ever existed...I wish I wasn't here...frightened...I just want to be settled down and married to Johnny with a family..._"  
"Jess...?"  
"_I want everything to be the way it was...I DON'T WANT TO DIE...I DON'T WANT JOHNNY OR ANYONE ELSE TO DIE I WISH I...I WISH I NEVER KNEW HIRO GRANGER..._!"

"Jess?"

Oliver tapped her sending her out of her trance.

"Sorry...what was the question again?"  
"I asked...are you scared about confronting Zeo in two weeks time? Jess are you okay? You seem very distant?"

"Yeah...I'm scared about fighting Zeo...I'm scared I could die...I'm terrified more that Johnny could die."  
"Perhaps you should lay down and get some rest? I can deal with it all now okay...you go and rest."  
"No, its okay."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah I'll be fine. I feel better if I keep moving."  
"Okay... but if you want to sit down...lookout!"

Jess brought the knife down on a stray finger.

"Fuck...shit."

Oliver went into the cabinet and pulled out a first aid box.  
He took out a plaster as Jess was washing the fresh cut under the tap.  
"Jess...are you okay?"

Johnny was standing there looking worried.  
"How did you...oh..."  
It only took a second to realize who had told Johnny about Jess's accident in the kitchen.  
"Yeah...Ling and Ryoko heard you and they smelt blood through the drainage pipe."  
"It did take it time to stop bleeding."  
"Jess...finger."  
She moved her finger and allowed him to put the plaster on.  
"Are you sure your going to be okay?"  
"Yeah...get out there and back to your troops...tell them I said sorry for swearing like that."

"They don't care you swore...frankly...I don't but in that situation you can...but don't make a habit out of it."  
"Fine."

Johnny left the room and went back outside.  
"Alright...you need to rest."

"No Oliver, I'm fine," Jess snapped ending further debate on the subject.

When the seven hours were up that included a break in each hour of ten minutes.  
They sat down to the dinner Jess and Oliver prepared.  
It was a roast lamb shanks.  
Along with the lamb was an array of vegetables that had been prepared by Jess.  
The group asked how Jess was doing after she got cut.

She simply replied she was fine.  
"Lacking oxygen?" Johnny asked  
"Maybe," she replied.  
"I think you should use some later, you had a fright before."  
In the corner was a large oxygen tank she could use when she felt like she was getting low on air.  
"Yeah, I'll take it after."

"Didn't you get your guns dad?"  
"No, something better came to my attention."  
Zeo passed Tomoko the note and he read it.  
"Dad...is it a trap or is it real...don't take that chance...please don't...it has to be a trap...it has trap written all over it."  
"Tomoko...guns can't harm me...don't worry...I'll be fine...those weapons I left there wont kill me."  
"Are you sure?"

"Yes...don't worry."  
"So you're really going even if you know its a trap?"

"Yes...I am going to go and slaughter them all."

Author notes

Beywriter: Hi, here's another chapter...not much on but keep reading!  
Max: Thanks to all for reviewing!  
Ray: Please review...none members can review too, we love reading your comments...don't be scared, Beywriter will leave you a reply!


	47. Inter arma enim silent leges

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**T****he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Fight**

**Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges**

"Those stupid humans don't know what they're getting themselves into...they think they have the tactical advantage...they don't."  
"Maybe they found a weakness?"  
"I'm not sure," Zeo sighed.

"I think we should have backup for when we attack Zeo."  
"Where are we supposed to find backup Oliver?"  
"Police...we just don't say the details," Johnny answered.  
"Okay...Okay...we can call Tyson's old friend."

Johnny went to the phone, picked it up and dialled out unaware of the phone tap.  
Zeo was listening.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi Carlos, it's Johnny."  
"Hello...how's the family?"  
"Family's fine thanks, now I need to ask you for help."  
"Under attack again?"

"No, we need backup."  
"More guards?"  
"Sort of...we're going to be meeting some associates at an old warehouse to discuss buying it...we need police help."  
"I'm sorry...no can do...no...not my job."  
"What can you do?"  
"I can talk to my superior...hold please."  
Carlos went away and came back five minutes later.

"Hey, still there?"  
"Yeah," Johnny replied.

"I'm sorry, your request is denied."  
"Aw...thanks anyway."

"I knew it...it has to be a trap...but they're the ones who will be trapped."  
Zeo wrote some words on a piece of paper.  
He tied the note to a rock.  
"I'm going to warn them that going through with this will get them all killed."  
Zeo left Tomoko again.

Back at the house the kids were training and the others were relaxing.  
Jess was watching and using the cylinder.

The door had been fixed and replaced with something heavier.  
Something stronger...oak.  
A crashing noise came from the lounge.  
Jess, Johnny and Oliver investigated.  
The floor was covered in glass glistening in the light.  
In the middle of the floor was a stone.  
Johnny picked it up and took it off the stone and unfolded the paper.  
"What does it say?"  
"Inter arma enim silent leges" he read out.  
"What does that mean?" Jess asked.  
"It's Latin...In times of war, the law falls silent."  
"Wait...if he knows about the denied request...then..." Jess started.  
"Phone tap," Gou said behind them.  
"Okay...if you need to make a call...use my cell," Johnny said taking it out of his pocket.  
"Why would Zeo do that?" Oliver asked.  
"I guess he's mocking us...saying now we're in war, the police wont help," Gou answered.

"Yeah I think you're right," the Frenchman replied.

"What are you going to do to kill them?"  
"Burn them alive."

"Lock them in the building and set it on fire."  
"Slow and painful...if they don't escape."  
"They wont get through the door...I'll block the doors with flat beds or lorries...escape impossible...then I'll light the fuel I'll store on-board all at once by remote...BOOM!"  
"Will it work?"  
"Yeah...they wont know what hit them."

After Zeo's taunt was made clear Oliver got a broom and started to sweep up the shards of glass.  
Johnny had gone to buy more glass for the window.  
He opted for toughened glass which was bullet proof.  
Well Johnny hoped it could be Zeo proof.

"What do you suppose Zeo meant by what he said?"  
"Not sure...it's a taunt...he's teasing us...he knows guns don't harm him...he doesn't know we do in fact have the advantage in this...so I'm sure he'll enjoy his blissful ignorance," Ryoko clearly explained to Ling.  
She nodded in agreement.  
They were outside talking.

The group seemed slightly on edge.  
"I don't want to do this," she said sadly.  
"You don't have too, you can stay here."  
"No, Mak...I have to...he killed my mother and my father...he killed my father right in front of us...right in front of me," her voice sounded angry and her eyes burned with rage.  
"I saw him slaughter the whole village in front of my eyes...he didn't give them the mercy they begged for...neither will I."  
"Gou?" Makoto asked.  
"I'm doing this for my Uncles Tala, Bryan, Ian and Spencer and of course my father...also for my family's honour."  
"I'm in this for the same reasons."  
"This fight has made no sense since it started...I wish that freak would let it drop...I'm the heir to the Hiwatari Company...everything...I'm not ready for it yet."

Outside there was the noise of a van and Johnny's car pulling up outside.  
He had only been gone a couple of hours.  
They went to investigate the noise and Johnny was there with four workmen who were getting to work in clearing out the old glass that was still in place.  
The new glass was inside the van.  
"They should be done in a couple of hours," he explained.  
"How much did it cost?" the Frenchman asked.  
"It didn't cost much...for strengthened glass...it can withstand a small bomb and bullets...I wanted to protect our family," he smiled.  
"Will all the windows be replaced?"  
"Yeah...the door's already re-enforced now I fix the windows."  
"Good idea," Oliver said happy to what Johnny was doing.

By the end of the first week Zeo's taunt of inter arma enim silent leges was completely forgotten.  
Whatever Zeo did would scare them but they knew with the plan they had that had seven backups wouldn't fail.  
Plans A-G couldn't fail.  
Every possibility, every angle, every point of view and every action was covered in high detail.

"One week..."  
Johnny looked at his troops.  
"One week to go..."  
They were listening to his words.  
"One week to go until the struggle..."  
He had to encourage them.  
"One week to go until the struggle where some will live and some will die..."  
He needed to increase their morale.  
"One week to go until the struggle where some will live and some will die but we know Zeo will fail, he is outnumbered and probably out gunned, we can do this..."  
Johnny knew he had to do something to get them going.  
He had to stoke their fires, cheer them on.  
"One week to go until the struggle where some will live and some will die but we know Zeo will fail, he is outnumbered and probably out gunned, we can do this, I know we can all get through this and survive, I know we will, if we don't finish this Zeo will hunt us down and kill us one by one...we can't let him take our freedom."  
Johnny knew they were only children, this was no army.  
They were kids who had been robbed of their childhood, their innocence and of course loving blood relatives.  
"Do you think you can do this?" Johnny asked them.  
No reply.  
"Do you?"  
"Yeah!" Makoto said loudly.  
"YEAH!" Ryoko added.  
Ling and Gou followed cheering.

"Sounds like Johnny is rallying his troops!" Oliver laughed hearing them outside.  
"He's trying to encourage them," Jess guessed.  
"Maybe but I don't think they need it any more...they're ready to do this for themselves, their parents and for their honour...they also want revenge for Zeo's crazy ways that started...well I'm not sure how long ago it started but I'm guessing last year or earlier this year."  
It hadn't been a year, only half a year since Zeo turned on them.

After they had eaten later that night Johnny started looking for more bugs.  
He also unplugged the phone and took it apart looking for a bug.  
Only when he went outside to check the outside connection.  
He checked the box where the phone connected into the house and there it was.  
The bug was plugged directly into the phone line.  
Johnny removed the bug and fixed it as best as he could, he was good at DIY.  
Now Johnny was confident Zeo couldn't listen in.  
"_Inter arma enim silent leges._"

Author notes

Beywriter: It's getting closer and closer!  
Max: Thanks to Lirin Sama for reviewing.  
Ray: Now can you please leave one? None members can review too!


	48. Prelude to War

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**T****he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Fight**

**Prelude to War**

Time was going too fast.  
Two days remained before the final battle...the angels versus the demon.  
Light versus dark.  
Again just like throughout history light and dark collide.  
Enemies have gone to war.  
Only one side can win.

A draw is impossible.

"AGAIN!" Johnny barked.  
Training continued and would for the rest of the day.  
The last two days would be spent going over the battle plans and learning them by heart.  
Once a day Johnny had been driving out there.  
He had been able to get inside the old building and get photos.  
It was an old recycling plant.  
A high walkway was running the top of the building.  
Gou informed them it was part of the Japanese arm of Hiwatari Enterprises.  
It had to be shut down as even Kai's company was facing financial problems.  
"AGAIN!" he shouted.  
They were training in hand to hand combat against each other.  
Johnny guessed it could be important for them to know hand to hand.  
Tyson had talked to Makoto about teaching him Kendo, unlike his Grandpa Tyson gave Makoto the opportunity to learn Kendo and his last answer to the question was that he'd think about it.  
Makoto was sad he never agreed.

Now Tyson never would be able to teach him.  
He was sad he'd lost an opportunity to do something else with his father apart from Beyblading.

The day was getting closer.

"KEEP GOING, COME ON!"  
Johnny wasn't pushing them much.  
He kept his training that he participated in.  
"...and rest."  
Johnny stood up and looked at them.  
They were getting their breaths back.  
"That's enough for now," he said.  
"Thank you," they said weakly.

Johnny came in to the kitchen.  
Jess was just inspecting the cut which now was just a feint line.  
She wasn't wearing the plaster.

"Shouldn't you be on O2 time?"  
"Tank ran out, I don't need it anymore."  
"I'll get a bottle to take when we go."

He got his coat and left to get another tank.  
Johnny took the old bottles back to the hospital.  
"He really does care about you doesn't he?"  
"I'm hoping he'll ask me the question soon."  
"I'm sure he will...just give him time...Johnny has changed a lot through the years...you should have known him in his younger years."

"Dad, I'm really worried about you going...I love you."  
Tomoko was talking to Zeo in his study.  
"Well then...if something does happen to me...take this."

Zeo pulled a Bitchip and chain from around his neck.  
"Whats this?"  
"My Bitbeast...his name is Cerberus, a three headed dog...when we get rid of those vermin I promise I'll show you how to control him...heed my warning, Cerberus is a dangerous Bitbeast...you must learn to control him."  
Tomoko nodded.  
"I promise I'll look after him and learn to control him before I use him in battles."  
"Cerberus is trained to steal Bitbeasts once the battle is won...BUT if you loose then Cerberus looses control of the Bitbeasts he steals and they escape...Cerberus looses the Spirits...do you understand me?"  
"Yes father."  
"I know if I fail at this...you will take on my mission...to kill them all...using Cerberus...will you? Will you promise?"  
"I promise father...I will not fail if you do."  
"Cerberus is powerful...he will easily succeed in killing them."  
"Why can you not kill them using Cerberus?"  
"Oh I can...but where is the fun in that? It wouldn't be an enjoyable sport...letting Cerberus have all the fun."  
"Oh I see...using Cerberus to kill them in your eyes means they will have a quick painless death."  
"Close but I can command Cerberus totally, I still would have given them an incredibly slow and painful death but killing them would have been done through Cerberus killing them...I wanted to kill them...like I killed their parents...like their parents so will they die by my hands."  
"Oh...I understand now father...you want them to die by your hands and your hands alone."

"Yes...but if I somehow fail you can kill them using Cerberus or any other way you see fit."

"I will not fail father."  
"I know you wont...I have complete faith in you my son."  
"Dad...I have complete faith you will not fail in two days time...their blood will be on your hands!"  
"Thank you son."

Johnny returned forty-five minutes later with a large O2 canister and a small mobile bottle.  
He replaced the bottle and set it up for her to use easily.

"Okay...its all done now Jess."  
She was in the kitchen with Oliver making the food.  
A large amount of good smells were coming from the room.  
It was great she helped Oliver in the kitchen, Oliver was a very good teacher and he was teaching her everything he knew about cooking and other kitchen skills he employs when cooking.  
"Hey Johnny...we're just making food for everyone."  
"It should be done within the hour," Oliver added.  
"What is it?"  
"Lasagna."  
"Smells delicious," he commented on their cooking.  
"Most of it was Jess...I just told her what to do...she's getting really good at cooking!"  
"I'll bet."  
"Almost as good as my partner was."  
"Partner?" Jess asked.

"Who?" she added.  
"Ray...he was my partner with cooking...he'd used to help me cook for important events...I'd fly him out and even pay him to help me...paid volunteer work really..at first he didn't feel right but eventually he took it."  
Her face went sad.  
Oliver realized he had made a stupid mistake.  
"Oh...I'm sorry Jess."  
"Its okay...I asked for it...my fault."  
"Are you going to be okay?"  
The timer went off scaring them.  
"Okay...its ready."

They were all sat around the dining table on the last day.

Tomorrow they were going to face Zeo.

"I feel like this will be the last time we'll all be here together eating," Jess said gloomily.  
"Don't worry, tomorrow we'll be celebrating our victory...all of us...Ling, Makoto, Ryoko, Gou, Oliver, Jess and myself...we'll all be completely fine...I know it...I know it."  
"Thanks for trying to make me feel better," she said sounding sincere.

"Just wait...I know it."  
For truth Johnny didn't know if they all would, he was scared but he ignored it like he usually did.  
"I'm getting scared," Ling said.  
Makoto hugged her.  
"You'll be fine, I'll protect you."  
"Thanks...I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"You guys are so cute together," Jess said making them blush.  
"Stop making us blush."  
Ling kissed him.  
"Ow, your fangs hurt."  
"Sorry."  
"Its okay...I know you can't help it Kitty-Cat," he smirked and Ling laughed to Makoto.  
"Bed early tonight...everyone agree?" Oliver asked.  
"Good idea...we need to all be fresh for tomorrow."  
"But we're getting there at one," Makoto protested.  
"In the morning you'll be woken at around nine and get a very good healthy and hearty breakfast," Oliver explained.

"Any later sleepers will be left out of the meal," Jess threatened.  
"Where we leave at 12:30 and then enjoy a small lunch and wait for Zeo to show up and then...it begins."

"Tomoko...I'll be back at about 18:30PM to 21:30PM tomorrow, then we'll celebrate our victory over them and then get you fixed up and learning how to control your new Bitbeast."

Johnny was speaking to them as they went to bed.

"The prelude to war has begun."

Author notes

Beywriter: The tension is building.  
Ray: Thanks to everyone for reviewing.  
Max: Will you please review? Can you let us know your thoughts? None members can review too.


	49. This is the hour

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**T****he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter fight**

**This is the hour**

"14:50."  
"14:51."  
"14:52."  
"14:53."  
"14:54."  
"14:55."  
"14:56."  
"14:57."

"14:58."

"14:59."  
"15:00...this is the hour." Johnny put his wrist watch down.

They were in the main hall, it was set up to look like a business meeting was taking place.  
It went silent.  
The silence before the battle and it was silent and cold.  
Outside the clouds were dark, threatening a storm.  
No one spoke.  
All you could hear was the sound of breathing.  
Their hearts were racing.  
All they could do was wait.  
Wait to die...wait to live.  
The tension in the room was powerful.

The warehouse floor was forty feet by fifty.  
It was as high as a three story building.  
Outside it was a square building.  
Outside looked like it held some kind of storage.  
According to Gou it apparently was the same building Kai had used when he was young as a headquarters for an old team that Carlos was apart of called the Bladesharks.

Outside Zeo pushed a car into place outside the doors.  
They were all in place and Zeo got in through a window in an office after climbing onto a shed roof and shimmied across the pipe.

Zeo entered into the main area and they saw him.  
"Ready your arms and blades," Johnny ordered.

Zeo looked unarmed.  
Oliver, Jess and Johnny were holding the guns, Jess held the backup side arm.  
Zeo stood ten feet away.  
"Well well well...looks like it comes down to just us."  
"Zeo...we'll give you one chance...leave us alone...or die."  
"I'll leave you alone...when you're all dead."  
"You already have killed the ones who wronged you and some extras who never deserved to die...why continue?"  
"Why? If I leave you will tell your kids of the stories of what I've done and then they will go and hunt me down and eventually find a way to kill me...that's why."  
"Never."  
Johnny was doing the talking.  
"I know you will...now if you'll excuse me...we've done enough talking...time for you all to die."  
Zeo pulled out a heavy machine gun.  
"Raise arms," Johnny ordered.  
Jess was dual wielding the pistols.  
"Evasion patten razzle dazzle."

Oliver tipped the table, it looked wood but the bottom had a 3 inch thick metal plate.  
They ducked down and the others ran behind a few old large crates but peeked out around the edge.  
The Beyblades were ready.  
"Launch!" Johnny shouted.

Their Beyblades were launched.  
They summoned their Bitbeasts.  
"Stage two."

Zeo looked in shock and horror as the Bitbeasts charged at him.

He dropped the gun and ran in fear.  
It was funny for them to see Zeo run in fear...actual fear.  
The Spirits focused into one light and impacted into him.  
Zeo screamed in surprise.  
Zeo dropped to the floor.  
He was still screaming.

Zeo felt...odd.

The sensation was tingling all over his body.  
A slight pain for a moment and the light faded.  
He felt different.

Suddenly a jolting pain shot through his body.  
Zeo screamed out in agony.

The whole thing lasted two minutes with short phases of screaming in pain as his body transformed.  
Soon Zeo passed out for a few seconds.

Quickly he regained consciousness.  
Zeo was confused about what he was feeling.  
Then something even more confusing.  
A breath of air.

"I'm breathing...air?"  
Another sensation.  
"Cold...this is how cold really feels?"  
He started to shiver violently.  
"I FEEL COLD."  
Zeo put his hand onto the floor.

He felt the cold and the sensation of concrete.  
Another breath...the feeling of air inflating his new lungs was unpronounceable, he couldn't find the right words.  
"YOU CAN'T IMAGINE THE WEALTH OF SENSATION...THE KNOWLEDGE...SO MUCH...SO FAST ITS...GLORIOUS..."

The Bitbeasts vanished back into the Beyblades.

They collected them and watched the crazed android come human reactions to becoming human.

They didn't let their guards down though.  
No one spoke.

They looked on almost with pity as Zeo explored these new feelings.

Johnny knew now was the time to act.  
"Pistol," he whispered.  
"What?"  
"Pistol."  
He took the pistol from Jess and gave her the gun he had.  
Johnny crept off.

"Be careful."  
Jess watched Johnny slowly creep up.  
Johnny fetched the gun and returned it to Oliver who leaned it on the table and looked down the sights to focus on the writhing man.  
He couldn't shoot...not yet.  
Johnny returned to Zeo slowly.

Zeo then started to sniff.  
He was laying on his right side.

"I can touch...I can feel...I can smell...I can taste!"  
Zeo wished there was something he could taste.

He brought his arm to his mouth and licked the skin.

"I have skin...I'M HUMAN!"  
Zeo's eyes were wide.  
"I can't believe I'm HUMAN."  
Zeo stared to laugh manically.  
"HUMAN!"  
Zeo looked around.  
"HUMAN!"  
Zeo was still laying and laughing.  
"HUMAN!"

Johnny just stood there.  
The others also did from their distance.  
They were confused.  
"Why is he over acting?" Ling asked.  
"I guess he's not used to it like we are," Oliver suggested.  
"Maybe," Makoto said.  
"Kill him!" Gou shouted.

"Not yet," Johnny whispered.  
"Why?"  
"I want to have fun."

Johnny stood over him with a pistol.  
He stared down at Zeo who seemed distracted.  
Zeo was preoccupied, defenceless.  
Johnny knew never to kick...or shoot a man when he's down...it would have been different if Zeo was still an android.

Johnny turned off the safety and aimed.  
"So...this is how it ends? Pitty..."

Author notes

Beywriter: So...Zeo is human now...exactly what he wanted.  
Tyson: Thanks to everyone for reviewing.  
Ray: Please, please, please...leave a review...none members too can review.


	50. To Kill a Demon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

T**he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Fight**

**To Kill a Demon**

Zeo rolled over and grabbed Johnny's right ankle with his right hand.  
Zeo pulled him down.  
In surprise Johnny pulled the trigger.  
There was a scuffle and Zeo managed to get the gun.  
"You can't kill me...I have your boyfriend."  
Zeo had the gun pushed to Johnny's right temple.  
"LET HIM GO!"  
"I still have one extra ace...I have pushed cars in front of the door and around the building filled with fuel."  
"I don't believe you," Oliver shouted.  
"Alright...I'll prove it."  
Zeo put his hand into his pocket and pushed the remote.  
There was a loud explosion,  
It allowed Johnny to escape.  
The whole room filled with flame until it retreated a few seconds later.  
"We gotta get out of here!" Gou screamed.  
They turned to leave behind them but it was ablaze.  
"He got every door!" Ling shouted.  
"We're trapped!" her boyfriend shouted.  
Zeo came out of the flame and grabbed Ryoko.  
"HELP..."  
"RYOKO!" Ling screamed.  
"We...need...to...escape."  
Jess pulled into her pocket and pulled out her blade.  
"Hold...on."  
Jess readied her Beyblade and launched.  
"SNOW STORM!"  
The fire showed no effect at first.  
It was a blistering heat and they could feel it burning them.  
"Hurry," Ling cried.

Pain starting to effect her.

Makoto shielded her with himself.  
A loud scream came from the building.  
"Ryoko!"Ling said weakly.

"Hurry with the fire!" Makoto said.  
"Nearly there...just...a little...longer."  
Jess decided to increase the strength, it was still going strong, it was raging out of control.  
A gunshot echoed around the burning room.  
Four more followed.  
Ling buried herself deeper into Makoto.  
They were kneeling on the floor.  
"Tsu...more power...GET THAT FIRE UNDER CONTROL!"  
The Bitbeast worked harder to get the fire under control.  
A part of the building collapsed into the flames.  
"Its falling apart...we gotta get OUT OF HERE!"  
There was another smaller explosion.  
"There's no hope!" she screamed.  
"Ling, calm down," Makoto cooed.  
"The fire's getting stronger and stronger!" Jess said.  
"I need an a couple of minutes more."  
Oxygen was getting low, they couldn't see each other because of the thick smoke.  
Rumbling and a small earthquake showed another part of the building collapse into the fire.  
"I think...its letting up."

Jess could barely see the fire she was attacking.

Ryoko was still alive.  
He was badly hurt but Johnny's training had paid off.  
Zeo still had ammunition, five clips were on his belt.

Ryoko was too fast for the gun.  
Hand to hand was the only way they could fight.  
"STAY STILL AND DIE!" Zeo yelled.  
"NO...YOU NEED TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Ryoko shouted back.  
Zeo lashed out again.  
Ryoko's reactions and Zeo's attacks were getting weaker as the oxygen was being depleted.  
"_I gotta get higher_!"  
His face had dirt and was covered in sweat.  
He had the heat and Zeo to contend with.

The fires raged around.  
The group on the ground watched in hope for any signs of survivors.  
Sadly the flame was too powerful and too loud to see, it was bright, the heat was intense.  
Debris from the building was falling into the fires feeding the flames.

"Jess...please...hurry."  
"The flames are too strong, they're being fed by the fuel outside...I've managed to reduce it by a little."  
The flames were too powerful.  
"TSU...GIVE IT ALL YOU HAVE!"  
The paint on Tsu was starting to chip and peel off.  
"Come on!"  
She diverted a bit to act as a shield to protect it.  
Half of the roof fell in.

Ryoko was climbing a ladder.  
It was warm and getting hotter.  
Zeo was behind him.  
Ryoko was climbing at a fast speed.  
He managed to get to the top.  
Zeo charged at him once he got to the top.  
Ryoko managed to leap over Zeo.  
Zeo hit into the railings.  
The weakened railings fell away into the inferno below on both sides.  
It left a catwalk to certain death.

Finally the flames fell under Jess's attack.  
They were still there but weaker.  
"Okay...now we move through now or not at all."  
She picked up her blade and they pushed through the scorched doors and out into the now dark sky.  
They managed to get into the lot and scan the flames for them.

"Will Ryoko be okay?" Ling asked worried.

"If he's lucky and remembers his training he might be the one to kill Zeo."  
"I don't care if he's the one or me...I want Zeo dead."

Ryoko and Zeo were fighting on the walkway above the fire.  
"I'm older, bigger and stronger kid...you're going down."  
"Speed, strength and size isn't everything in a fight."

Ryoko was able to dodge Zeo's lazy blows.  
He too was loosing a lot of energy.

Ryoko know it was only a matter of time before him or Zeo lost energy and was able to kill the other.  
"You're loosing. You're injured...bleeding and getting weaker...kid...you've got no chance."  
Ryoko growled angerly and lashed out.  
Zeo stepped back a few feet feeling the pain in his abdomen.  
He wiped the blood away from his mouth.

"I gave you life...I can take that AWAY!" the younger yelled.  
"That maybe true...but there's no way I need an android body to kill a weakling like you."

Ryoko started lashing out again.  
Zeo punched Ryoko and grabbed him breaking his arm.  
"AAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!"  
"See? Your body is compromised...you have only attack or defense...you're only at half strength."  
The wall fell away into the fire.

They looked onwards and hoped Ryoko would be safe.  
"I hope he's okay!" Ling said crying.

Makoto held her in his arms.  
"I'm sure he'll be fine."

They noticed the wall falling in.

The sounds of sirens got their attention.

Then they caught a sight of two people on a beam above the fire.  
"He survived!" Ling cheered.  
Then she saw how bad off he was.  
His left arm was broken, he was injured in other places and he was bleeding very badly.

Slowly his vision was blurring.  
The transformed Zeo stood in front of him.  
Blood trickling from the right side of his mouth, his clothes like Ryoko's were slightly singed.  
Both were breathing heavily.

Ryoko knew if he was to take Zeo out...it was now, he was beginning to black out slightly.  
He looked down to the group and smiled weakly.  
"_What's he thinking?_" Ling thought.  
Ryoko looked back to Zeo and smirked a little like Zeo's.  
"Looks like I get to kill a Demon."  
"That's unlikely...even if I'm human...I'll still kill you and your friends."  
"Not when I'm through with you," Ryoko said.  
Zeo raised his gun to take aim.  
"_Goodbye everyone...you've been kind._" Ryoko started to run at Zeo.  
Zeo fired a couple of times both missing, his performance was also being effected.  
But the third bullet hit his right shoulder but now Ryoko was close.  
He then dived off the beam and reached out catching Zeo's legs and knocking him off balance.  
Both Ryoko and Zeo fell into the inferno.

"NO!" Makoto was holding back Ling who was crying, she wanted to run towards Ryoko.  
"No, he's dead already."

Author notes

Beywriter: Awww...cliff hanger...SO SAD!  
Ray: Another death...will Ryoko's sacrifice be in vein?  
Tyson: Stay tuned!  
Max: Thanks to everyone for reviewing.  
Ray: You can review! Anyone can, you don't need to be a member of !


	51. Ashes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

T**he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Fight**

**Ashes**

Previously on The Mask of Zeo:

"15:00...this is the hour," Johnny put his wrist watch down.

Outside Zeo pushed a car into place outside the doors.  
They were all in place and Zeo got in through a window in an office after climbing onto a shed roof and shimmied across the pipe.

Zeo looked in shock and horror as the Bitbeasts charged at him.  
The Spirits focused into one light and impacted into him.  
Zeo dropped to the floor.  
He was still screaming in surprise.

Johnny knew never to kick...or shoot a man when he's down...it would have been different if Zeo was still an android.  
"So...this is how it ends? Pitty..."

Zeo came out of the flame and grabbed Ryoko.  
"HELP..."  
"RYOKO!" Ling screamed.

Ryoko was climbing a ladder.  
It was warm and getting hotter.  
Zeo was behind him.

Finally the flames fell under Jess's attack.  
They were still there but weaker.  
"Okay...we move through now or not at all."

Zeo punched Ryoko and grabbed him breaking his arm.  
"AAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!"

Ryoko then dived off the beam and reached out catching Zeo's legs and knocking him off balance.  
Both Ryoko and Zeo fell into the inferno.

"NO!" Makoto was holding back Ling who was crying, she wanted to run towards Ryoko.  
"No, he's dead already."

Now the continuum:

"RYOKO!" Makoto held the girl in his arms, he was pulling her into his chest.

She fell to her knees and wept.  
He comforted her.

A pair of hands grabbed onto them.  
"You need to clear this area."  
It was a fireman.  
They nodded and Makoto pulled her away to Gou.  
All of them were horrified to what they had seen.  
"Ling...I...I'm so sorry," Jess said trying to comfort.

The fire crew were busy trying to put the fire out.  
Ling just cried.

"Ling...Ryoko did a brave thing...he gave his life for us so we could live happily...it's finished."  
"It's over," Oliver repeated.  
They were all fixated on the burning building.  
If the fall hadn't killed them then the fire would have.  
"Wa...wa...was it quick?" she asked.  
"I'm sure it was," Gou assured.  
"I hope so...I don't want him to suffer."  
"He can be with Kevin now and his mother...Ray and his other family and friends...I'm sure he'll rest in peace," Johnny said.

Twenty minutes of silence past until the fire was out.  
The crew cheered that the fire was out.

"Excuse me, do you know who started the fire?"  
"Yes...but he died in the fire," Jess replied.  
"Did any of you start it?"

"No!" Johnny snapped.  
"It was just a question," the chief explained.  
"How many died in the fire? Was there anyone in there?"

Ling nodded.  
"Yes...two."  
"I'm sorry for your loss."  
"Only one that we cared about died," she said.  
"But none should have died...he went in to save the other."  
"Died bravely." the chief commented.  
Ling nodded.  
"Can we go in there?"  
He was going to go in to where the platform fell.

It collapsed three minutes after Ryoko killed Zeo.

"Escorted yes but not now...too dark."  
"I understand," Makoto said.  
Police pulled up and Carlos got out.  
He ran to them.  
"My god...was anybody in there?"  
"Aye," Johnny replied.  
"HE PROBABLY WOULD HAVE SURVIVED IF YOU HAD BEEN THERE!" Ling shouted.  
Makoto had to hold her back.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my decision, it was my boss's."  
Ling was crying again.

Makoto was trying to calm her down.  
"I'm going to have to interview you all...back down in the station."  
There were three police cars there.  
Johnny and Oliver drove them back.  
Their cars were in the lot away from the building.

At the station they were taken into the room one by one.  
Each told the truth.  
If there was any bail to be made Johnny and Oliver would make it.  
But luckily since they had committed no crime they were let off the hook.  
The only thing they were guilty off was taking the failed law into their own hands with Zeo.  
They had tried but the law wasn't very good in this situation.

When they returned Ling was crying and she was in a tight hug with Makoto.  
The memory of Ryoko's death was still strong in her mind.  
"I can't believe he's gone."  
Jess gave her a drink of water, with all her crying she was very dehydrated and very depressed.  
Ling eventually cried herself to sleep an hour later.

She woke a couple of hours later hoping it was a dream.

Sadly she was devastated when she learned Ryoko was still dead.  
"Ling, I don't think he'd want you to be so upset over all of this."  
"I know," she sniffed.  
Makoto gave her a tissue and she blew her nose.  
"That's two loved ones I've seen die in front of me."  
Makoto was sad about Ryoko.  
They all were, Ryoko was someone they'd all miss.

Galman was also gone.

At around 9PM the food was ready.  
It wasn't much as none felt like eating.

It was a victory but a victory that felt like defeat.  
Ling didn't eat anything.  
It wasn't anything that had meat or was cooked.

Doing that would have felt like they were mocking Ryoko's gallant death, too many had died.

No one else would.  
It was over.  
Zeo was dead.  
So many had died in the war.

In the morning they were escorted into the ruins.  
No trace of any body could be found.  
Ryoko had fallen in and died.  
His body had been burned to ashes.  
Cast to the four winds.  
Also there was no trace of Zeo.  
Both were gone.  
They didn't want to say he was dead...just MIA.  
Ryoko was missing in action.

Author note

Beywriter: Aww, a nice way of saying it.  
Ray: Thanks goes to everyone for reviewing.  
Max: You too can review, none members can review...don't be selfish and just add it to favourites.  
Tyson: MIA means Missing In Action.


	52. Heroes fallen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

T**he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Fight**

**Crossroads Part 1**

**Heroes Fallen**

"Here we are again under the eyes of God sending another one of your children to your Garden of Eden...bless this boy and send him gently into the arms of his family who have passed on...forgive him for all his sin whilst on Earth..."

A week had passed.  
They decided they should give him a memorial.

There was no grave, just a headstone.  
It read:

_To the one who gave his life so bravely  
May you rest in peace  
_

_We hope you can find your way to the divine beyond  
We hope you will be able to be with your family  
_

_RIP RYOKO CHENG_

_21st January 2025_

Ling was crying.  
They all were.  
It was painful to be there.  
With all there Zeo problems, they had forgotten Christmas.

It was painful to see the other graves of those lost.

From Ray's to Bryan's, to Kai's to Kevin's.

Another had joined that long line of fourteen now fifteen graves.  
Graves that were tribute to heroes fallen.  
Fifteen allied had been killed in this horrible horrible war.

Whilst they were there at the graveyard they had cleaned the graves and place fresh flowers in each of the flower pots.  
Ling hugged the graves of her parents.  
It was the only way she could hug them now.

She imagined they'd hug her back.

"Come on Ling...let's go back."

She was by Ryoko's grave.  
Ling had nodded off.  
"Ling?" Makoto noticed she was asleep.  
Gently he picked her up and carried her back to the car in his arms.  
As being a Neko-Jin she was lighter than the average human, after all she wasn't completely human herself.

Ling woke in the car.  
Instantly bursting into tears.  
"I...I...I...n...n...never g...g...got t...t...to s...s...s...say...g...oo...db...ye t...o R...yo...ko!"  
"I'm sorry Ling, I should have woke you."  
She still had her arms wrapped around Makoto.  
"Do you forgive me?"

She nodded slowly.

"N...ext t...time I...I can s...say good..bye."  
"Are there any tissues in the front?" Makoto asked.  
"Yeah," Oliver passed the tissue box back from the front.  
Makoto gave her some tissues so she could blow her nose.

She was calm by the time she got home.  
Her eyes shown she had been crying.

Ling may have survived Zeo but she was dead inside.

"Ryoko probably knew he'd not survive after Zeo took him," Johnny said.  
It was the next day.  
A peaceful aura was throughout the house.  
Ryoko's good spirit had cleaned the house of all evil.  
That holy and peaceful aura never left.

In the basement they worked hard to create a shrine.  
In that shrine was a photo of each of the ones who had died.

Each photo had a golden frame.  
And a candle burned in front of the pictures.  
Also by each photo and candle was a vase of flowers.  
Folded to show the Ying-Yang was Ray's old headband.

Their Beyblades they had used along with their Bitbeasts were also there.

"Ling..are you down there?"

She was in her own world.  
Johnny came down.  
She was holding the frame and tracing her index finger over Ryoko's picture.  
There were fresh tracks of tears.  
Johnny saw her and decided to leave her alone to her thoughts.

"Makoto, Ling's down in the shrine."  
"I know...I thought it would be a good idea for her to have some alone time."  
"I think its a good idea if she had you by her side."  
Makoto thought for a second.  
He nodded his head and put down the manga he was reading.

"Ling?"

He came down the stairs and put his arms around her.  
"I was told you'd need some company."  
She didn't respond.

Makoto pulled up another comfy chair and sat down to her left and put his right arm around her.  
She didn't respond to that either.  
Ling remained silent.  
He could hear her breathing.  
Tears rolled down her cheeks.  
She just stared at the picture of Ryoko.  
He looked like Kevin did, the spitting image.  
Makoto didn't talk again.  
He kept silent like the one he loved.  
Ling hadn't eaten much since Ryoko died.  
"Come on...I think you should eat something."

Later that night after Ling came out of her trance she was eating but still not a lot.  
She was starting to loose weight.

"Please Ling...eat."

Makoto was trying to get her to eat.  
He was worried about her.  
"If you don't eat you'll get weak and then have to go to hospital, I don't think Ryoko would want you to get sick."  
"YOU DON'T GET IT!" She slapped Makoto, ate a potato and left.  
Makoto went to follow.  
"Leave her be."  
"But Gou..."  
"I think you should leave her for a couple of hours, let her calm down...then go and ask her what you don't get."

Like Gou said Makoto went to Ling a couple of hours later.  
"Ling?"  
There was crying from inside.  
"Ling, are you alright?"  
Makoto pushed open the door.  
"Are you okay?"  
"No."  
"Can you tell me what I don't get?"

"Ryoko was the last of my kind that I know off...Zeo killed everyone in the village."  
"Maybe there are more that survived?"  
"I hope so...its so scary to be alone."  
"I'll be right here for you."  
"Thank you Mak."  
"Now can you try eating for me?"  
"Sure."

Oliver warmed up the dinner she had abandoned.  
Ling ate up quickly.  
She hadn't been in the mood to eat.  
Makoto had done it.  
Ling was eating again...but for how long?

The next day was cool.  
Snow had covered the grounds.  
Makoto tried to get Ling to have fun.

She vanished again during the day.  
Ling spent a lot of time in the shrine of heroes fallen.

Author notes

Beywriter: Time...is weird.  
Ray: Thanks to everyone for reviewing.  
Max: Can you review? Reviewing separates the men from the boys, the women from the girls.


	53. 53 End of the war

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

T**he Mask of Zeo ****2**

**Counter Fight**

**Crossroads part 2**

**End of the War**

"Morning Ling."

"Morning you," she smiled softly.  
"I see someone's in a good mood." Makoto smiled happily.

"I thought about what you said...Ryoko wouldn't want me to be like this so I'm going to try and be happy."  
"I'm happy...you're happy."  
Ling laid on her back and looked up to the ceiling and then to her right where Makoto was laying.  
A knock came from the door.  
"Come in," she said.  
The door opened and Oliver came in.

Gou turned over and sat up in bed.  
"Hey," he said.  
"Morning," was his reply.  
"Morning," he said rubbing his eyes.  
"I'm getting the bathroom."

Gou said grabbing his towel and some clothes and his face paint.

He wore it for his father.

"Dad?"  
Tomoko started crying.  
He had snuck onto the site.  
He was looking through the debris to find something.  
Anything.  
"Dad?"

Tomoko was crying.  
He wanted to find something.  
He dug into the rubble.  
Threw bits of debris away.  
"Please answer."  
There was no answer.  
It was quiet.  
"Dad...please...I love you."  
Still nothing.  
Demolition crews pulled up outside.  
"Dad...they're coming...please...PLEASE!"

Tears were streaming down his face as he dug in the rubble.  
Zeo hadn't returned.

He knew something bad would happen.

Tomoko half blamed himself for this.  
He dug and found nothing.  
Just ash and rubble.  
Outside they were getting the equipment ready.  
Tomoko had to give up.

He watched in tears at a distance.  
The crew were pulling down the remains and using a digger with a bucket on the front to compact the debris together.  
Tomoko was now a total orphan.  
No family.  
Zeo was his family.

Then anger started to grow.  
He knew what must be done.

"_They must pay...I promised dad._"  
Tomoko put his hand in his pocket and grasped Cerberus.  
He had acquired a Beyblade.  
Tomoko knew he wasn't ready.

He'd have to train for a long time until he knew deep down he was ready.  
"I will avenge you father...not today, not tomorrow...not this year...but I will avenge your loss...I love you."

Tomoko stood up and left when the demolition crew was done.

"Ling, you ate yesterday!"  
"I'm not in the mood."  
"Okay...maybe later..maybe later."  
"Maybe later," Ling repeated.  
She sighed whole heartedly.  
"It'll take a long time but eventually I'll be over it but not today."  
"I know...you're not over the deaths of everyone else are you?"

She nodded in agreement.  
"I'm not over any of the deaths, and Ryoko's is a shock."  
They were all sad and shocked to what they have seen.

_Flashback_

Zeo fired a couple of times both missing, his performance was also being effected.  
But the third bullet hit his right shoulder but now Ryoko was close.  
He then dove off the beam and reached out catching Zeo's legs and knocking him off balance.  
Both Ryoko and Zeo fell into the inferno.

_End Flashback_

It was an image that haunted all their memories.  
Ryoko vanishing into the fire.  
The fire was like hell.  
Ryoko dragging Zeo to Hell.  
Ling realized this too.  
No one wanted to mention it.

They hoped he was able to escape Hell and get to Heaven where the others were waiting.

"I'm at a crossroads...one road leads to staying here...another to find my own kind...another leads to the unknown and the forth...that path leads to...well I don't want to say."  
"So, do you know what you're going to do?"  
"I don't know."  
"Ling, do what you must," Makoto responded.  
He was listening to what Ling was saying.  
"I don't mind what your answer is."  
Ling nodded.  
"I'm just afraid I'll make the wrong decision of what to do."  
They were sitting outside on the lawn.  
It was getting dark.  
The snow glistened on the lawn in front of them.  
"Shall we go back inside?"  
"Okay."

Inside Gou, Johnny, Jess and Oliver were in the lounge.  
The fire in the fireplace was burning brightly.  
The mood in the room was low.  
Gou was reading a book about World War 2.  
Jess was planning for them to go to school.  
They would start at the beginning of next year.

That of course was next month in February.

"Ling...I'm okay."  
"Ryoko?"  
"I'm fine...don't worry about me...I'm with my father."  
"Where are you? I can't see you!"  
"I know...I can't see you either...please...don't worry...I'm well...I died quickly...didn't feel any pain."  
She was in a dark area.  
Ryoko's voice was talking to her.  
He was reassuring her he was fine and in no pain.  
"I'm not in pain...I'm at peace."  
"I miss you...please come back!"  
"I can't."  
"Try."

"Look...it'll hurt for a while but you'll get over my death...go be happy...go be happy with Makoto."  
Ling then woke up.  
She found out she had been crying in her sleep.  
Makoto was asleep next to her.  
She laid down and tried to get back to sleep.  
When she did, Ryoko didn't return.

Makoto and Ling were talking in the lounge in front of the fire.

"I dreamed of Ryoko last night."  
"Really? Is he okay?"

"Yeah...he said he's fine."  
"Good," Makoto replied.  
"He said he died quickly and he's with his father."  
"Did he talk about my father or anyone else?"

"No."  
"Okay."  
"He told me not to worry about him."  
"Did he say anything else?"  
"All he said was he's fine, he's with his father."  
"I can't get over the fact that it's over," Makoto said.  
"Yeah...he's really dead...I wish Ryoko was here to celebrate with us."  
"Ling, I'm sure Ryoko is celebrating with everyone Zeo's been killed."  
"Yeah I hope so."  
"Its the end of the war...it's finished."  
"It's finished...I hope," Ling said hopefully.

Now Zeo was dead, the threat of death had been lifted.  
Now the only war they faced was the World Champions...

Author notes

Beywriter: That's it!  
Ray: We hope you enjoyed it.  
Max: Thanks to...for all your reviews.  
Tyson: Please, please, please leave a review.

Epilogue

The night was clear and cool.  
The path stretched into the Japanese mountains that loomed above Tokyo's suburbs.  
He looked back towards the city.  
The lights looked amazing.  
He continued on the gravel path.  
The night lit up the scar that stretched his face.  
It also lit up the scowl on his face.  
The fire of pure rage burned in his eyes.

The scrunch of his shoes on his path made the only noise.  
He wanted revenge.  
"You kept a secret from my father..."

He kept walking into the hills.  
"He thought you all were his friend..."  
He was running away but not forever.  
"You broke that trust..."  
He kicked a rock.  
"He killed your families for revenge."  
The boy didn't know where he'd be going.  
"You killed him."  
He looked at Cerberus in his hand.  
"I want revenge."  
He put the blade away.  
"This fight...is far...from over..."


End file.
